Is It To Late?
by Ode1990
Summary: We all know Edward is the perfect man but what if he was like any other guy? Bella and Edward get married and Edward starts to put others before Bella. Can Bella take charge of her marriage or leave Edward and move on with her life? IN EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my first fanfiction story please no flames don't like don't read it.**

* * *

I leaned my head back on the leather head rest; waiting for Edward out in the Volvo. I suppressed the urge to sigh and ran a hand through my hair. I don't why I wasn't use to this morning routine yet. It had been progressing gradual for over the past six months. It was something else I had to accept about Edward.

I wanted to bang my head up against the polished glass window for actually putting myself in this possession. However, marrying at the age that I did was to be considered. I was barely old enough to drive; when I decided to make one of the most important decisions of my life.

I mean don't get me wrong; I love Edward but, sometimes that question was misinterpreted. Did Edward love me in the same way that I was with him?

I remembered perfectly well when Charlie, my dad asked me almost that same question I was asking myself now.

Flashback

I waited for Wager's wedding march, to sound its cue for me and a very anxious looking Charlie. For a minute, it almost looked as if he was the one about to hand over his life to someone else. Not the one who was clutching the bouquet of roses for dear life. I closed my eyes for a second hoping to channel the nerves that raced through my veins.

"Bells, you know you can back out. I mean I could break the news to Edward if you want me to?" I looked up at him and saw a worry but happy smile on his face as he imaged his pleasure in breaking the 'unhappy' news.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled, "No thanks dad."

"Are you sure Bells? You have your whole life ahead of you. Do you really need a marriage in the middle of all your plans?" Charlie asked looking down at me questionably.

"Dad, Edward and I are going to be together no matter what. He is what I want. He's going to take care of me and I'm going to take care of him; so stop worrying." He took a deep breath and looked straight ahead avoiding any more eye contact with me.

I gazed up at him for a moment and knew the reason why he was so worried and it had nothing to do with me marrying Edward. I could tell it was the memories of his first marriage to my mom 'Renee' that were flashing through his mind. Let's just say the honeymoon had ended before it had even started.

I felt bad that I was going to be leaving Charlie alone to defend for himself. I bit my lip almost reconsidering, but the thought of Edward waiting for me not even ten feet away took over that thought before it had begun.

"Dad," I knew it was only matter of seconds before the doors would open to reveal Edward and the rest of the wedding party. I had to get this out even though it was going to be awkward for the both of us. "I love you," Charlie looked down at me and smiled making his whole face crinkle up in happiness.

"I love you too Bells and I want you to know you can always come home, no matter what." Charlie said with a stern voice.

"Thanks," I managed to get out before the thick white doors flew open.

End of Flashback

I wiped the tears that had escaped along with the memory. I had thought about Charlie's offer many times a day, but the thought of leaving Edward made me afraid, that he would find life easier without me. I was too selfish to let him do so.

It all started about six months after our wedding; when he started to act differently. He had started hanging out with his 'buddies' a lot more than he had used to. Which was fine, until he began to come home at all hours of the night? I had tried several different times to talk to him, but he just shrugged it off nothing more than PMS.

I had to literally drag him off the couch this morning. Where he decided to crash last night after some kind of party Mike had thrown. Stupid Mike. Before I could even begin to rant about that the front door slammed closed and Edward was striding towards the car; looking half asleep.

"Morning," He said flashing his famous crocked smile.

I bit my lip trying to keep from smiling back, but all will power had vanished once I looked into those captivating green eyes. "Good morning," I said giving into the smile.

We sped down the consistently wet paved road making our way to school in a comfortable silence. I stared out the water strike window, wishing more than anything that we could stay like this forever, just the two of us. "Not much into to talking this morning?" Edward asked as he pulled into the school parking lot.

I sighed. "I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Why, you didn't even go out last night. You got more sleep then I did," He accused pulling into a free parking space. I clenched my teeth together as I remembered staying up late last night, waiting for him to come home.

"I guess I was just restless." Edward rolled his eyes and got out into the light drizzle the rain had become.

I meet him half way around the car and let him take my hand in his. Edward stood there for a minute looking down at me, playing with my hand. "What are you thinking?" He asked with curiosity burning in his ever green eyes.

I took a deep breath, swallowing the burning knot that bobbed up and down my throat. I wanted so much to pour out everything to him. The saying 'it's now or never' came to mind. "Edward." I started, but was interrupted by Tyler and Mike who decided to waltz up without considering that we were having a private moment for once.

"Edward! Man what's up," Tyler yelled punching Edward in the shoulder. "Man that was a sick party last night." Edward pulled away from me and chuckled.

"I know did you see that landing Ben made last night surfing?" Edward asked laughing. I furrowed my brows in confusion, I was positive he said last night he was going to Mike's for the party. Did he lie to me? I threw a sharp look up at Edward and started to back away from him. I didn't feel like auguring with him now, so instead I decided to walk myself to English class.

The bell rang, right as I entered the class room. Mrs. White gave me annoyed look but, other than that let me slide. She started the lesson out by introducing another all American classic, Oliver Twist. Which was boring for me since I've already read it at least a dozen times.

So instead I let my thoughts wonder towards Edward. I wanted our marriage to work; I wanted a lot of things with Edward. But I wasn't going to push him to the point that he didn't want to have anything to do with me. I ran a hand through my hair a nerves habit I had picked up from him. Trying to think of something I could do to show him I still cared.

Then it hit me. What if I planned a dinner for just the two of us? I smiled and snatched my notebook from my bag and started to arrange what I hope would be the evening that we would reconnect. I was actually getting excited as I wrote down the to do list, by the end of class I had everything I needed to do listed. There was just one thing I had to do and I internally cringed at the thought.

The bell sounded, making Mrs. White rush to give out last-minute homework. I collected my things and followed the cluster of the students out of the class room. I must have been so in thought that I had over looked Edward leaning against a group of lockers, "Bella!" I heard his familiar silk voice call.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw his beautiful face etched with disappointment. I immediately felt guilty. "Hey," I smiled apologetically.

"Hey, where did you go? You were there one minute and gone the next."

"I'm sorry I just had a lot on my mind this morning. I just need time to think." I mumbled letting him lead me towards my trigonometry class.

"And may I ask what were you exactly thinking about?" Edward asked slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to have a romantic dinner tomorrow night around seven. I'll do all the cooking and setting up all you have to do is show up." I grinned, hugging his waist.

He laughed at my enthusiasm, "Well how could I refuge an offer like that?" Edward exclaimed, kissing my forehead.

When it was time for lunch Edward talked of nothing, but the party at Mike's. I tried to stay interested and pay attention to what he was saying. I mean it wasn't like I didn't want him to have any friends, but it would've been nice to talk about something else for a change. Hey, I wouldn't mind talking about the oil change he had done on the Volvo last weekend.

We started to walk towards his family well 'our' family sitting at our normal table in the corner of the cafeteria. When I heard a loud and annoying voice, "Hey Edward over here!" Mike yelled from across the room.

Without missing a beat Edward strode over to them; leaving me without even a good-bye. I ignored the nagging voice in the back of my head saying 'throw something at him'. But logic took over and instead I sat down in my usual spot next to Alice.

"Bella, guess what we're going shopping this Friday are you in?" She gushed, slightly bouncing in her seat.

"Um I have to think about it, I don't know what Edward's got planned." I said poking at my mash potatoes.

"Oh, he didn't tell you that he had made plans with us to play some ball?" Emmett announced, acting as if he was swing a bat at an imaginary ball.

"Uh, no it probably just slipped his mind." I said trying to think of an excuse for him.

"So I guess you're stuck with us then." Rosalie stated, flipping her blond locks over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," I just couldn't shrug off the irritation I felt towards Edward. I knew I was just being clingy and whiny but, I really need him. Sometimes he could be the perfect gentleman, charming, caring...Perfect. Maybe things would start to change and he'll realize he needed to be there for me a little bit more than he really was.

The bell rang signaling that biology was next, but before I left I grabbed Alice's elbow. "Hey Alice, I was wondering if you could help me find an outfit for tomorrow?" I suppressed the urge to shudder.

"Sure, may I ask about the occasion?" Alice beamed at the mention of a future shopping trip.

"I just wanted to have a simple dinner with Edward and I wanted to surprise him with a new look."

"Okay just as long as I get to do your hair and make-up." Alice demanded hugging me before I had the chance to answer.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but don't go overboard." I warned raising my brow in complete seriousness.

She giggled, "I promise." She squealed walking away from me to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys my first fanfiction story please no flames don't like don't read it.**

**I'm rewritting every thing I wrote so hopefully it makes sense.**

* * *

I made my way through the crowded hall hoping Edward would meet me outside class without his stupid sidekicks. "Bella!" I turned and saw Alice shoving people out of her way. "Okay, don't forget tomorrow I'll be over your house right after school. So don't worry over your outfit because I already have the perfect one." She giggled, bouncing on her toes.

"Thanks Alice, I'll talk to you later and remember do..."

"Don't go overboard!" She finished, rolling her eyes. "I know just trust me!" She yelled over her shoulder walking back down the hall.

For safety, I should have defined the words 'overboard' to her. Well it was too late to turn back now, I walked to my class and glanced over at the desk Edward and I shared and found it empty.

I sat down keeping one eye on the clock and one eye on the door. I really wasn't in the mood waiting for him to get out of detention today. He had about thirty seconds left, before the bell would ring. 'Come on Edward don't do this to me.' The bell sounded and no Edward was in sight.

Irritated I proceeded to slam my books on my desk while the Mr. Banner walked around the room handing out packets to each desk. Clenching my teeth together, I stared at the door imagining what his excuse would be this time.

"Miss Cullen do you mind telling me where Mr. Cullen is?" Mr. Banner asked handing me a brown packet. As usual I ignored the use of his words when he said Miss instead of Mrs. The teachers here never really had agreed; with Edward and me marrying so young.

Time to lie I thought grudgingly. I tried to think of an excuse I haven't used before. "There was a family emergency and he had to leave." I mumbled lamely avoiding eye contact with him. Knowing that the blush rising in my neck would give away the lie away.

"Hmm well I hope everything works out alright, but isn't he friends with Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie?" He asked I looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"And could you tell me where on earth he is?" I froze not knowing what else to say to that.

"I'm not sure Mr. Banner." I said truthfully he glared at me for a moment and then walked away to the next desk.

I was going to kill Edward when I got a hold of him. I looked down at the packet and started examining its contents. I took out a needle and index card, Oh-no. Was the only thing that ran through my mind.

"Alright class if you open your packets you'll find a needle and index card and if you wonder what that means. It means were blood typing today." My stomach churned as I stared at the needle. I could feel my head start to swoon. I put down the needle with a shaky hand and laid my head down on the table, tuning out Mr. Banner's voice as he started to explain our project for today.

"Miss Cullen?" I heard his muffle voice break through the ringing in my ears, "Are you feeling alright, do you need to go to the nurse?" I nodded my head and slowly got up from the table, walking down the hall.

"Miss Cullen do you need one of the students to assistant you?" Mr. Banner yelled after me.

"No thank you," I moaned as I neared the corner to the nurse's office. My head felt a little better, so I sank to the cold floor next to the janitor closest.

I heard someone start to approach me, I sat up slowly and stood up, holding onto the wall. "Bella are you alright?" It took all my strength not to scream at the familiar voice.

"Perfect."

"Well if I didn't know you any better I would say you were skipping class too and if that were true then I would have to ask you to come with us." I looked up and found a smiling Edward hovering over me.

I glared at him and shoved him away before he could wrap his warm arms around me. "Don't be stubborn Bella let me help you. It's my job," He demanded coming closer.

"No!" I exclaimed, gazing into his jungle like eyes. "Shouldn't you be with your buddies, so my lies don't seem so useless?" I asked, backing into the wall.

"Bella you know you didn't have to lie. You should have told him I was skipping. I haven't been in detention in about a week and I think my friends have been waiting for my return." He chuckled.

"Edward I'm tired of this, why do you feel the need to get in trouble it's like..." I drifted off, shaking my head. It wasn't like he would bother to listen to me now.

"It's like what?" He asked placing his hands on either side of the wall, trapping me.

"I..It's..It's like you don't want to spend any time with me anymore. You rather hang out with friends then me."

"Bella you know that's not true, I just want to have a little fun. So stop trying to ruin it." Edward growled looking up from his lashes, with a cold look.

I was on the urge of crying. "You think I'm ruining your fun?" I asked choking the words out.

"Well sometimes you can, but I guess that's just part of your charm." Edward grinned like it was some kind of compliment. "Edward you're married now and I'm not asking for you to change or to stop hanging out with your friends. I just want you to put me first sometimes."

He leaned down, locking his eyes with my brown ones. "Bella if I paid any more attention to you, you wouldn't have a moments peace and besides you do the same thing." Edward shrugged.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you supposed to hang out with Alice and Rose this Friday?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"That's only because you're hanging out with Emmett and Jasper. This is my first time going out in months, but if you want me to I'll drop my plans and watch you play instead." I insisted wanting to show him I wanted to be with him even if it meant I would have to cancel my plans to spend time with him.

"You would do that?' He asked smiling down at me.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well you better be the one to tell Alice that you rather spend the day with your husband and brother-in-laws then go shopping." I nodded, "Because we both know you really don't want to go. You rather watch me win, then watch her fuss over what outfit looks better on you." He chuckled.

I knew it was true I despised shopping, but I hated the fact that I had chosen him over Alice and Rose. Especially when I had already made plans with them, if this was what it took to be with him then I would.

"I guess you know me all too well, I still feel bad I canceling on them."

"Well don't," Edward grinned kissing my temple, resting his forehead on mine looking into my eyes.

"I love you." I breathed, staring into his never ending green eyes.

"Love you, too." He leaned down pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I smiled against his lips, hoping to prolong the chaste kiss.

"Edward!" Someone hush voice called. Edward broke the kiss and turned around trying to find the source of the voice. I leaned back against the wall and spotted Mike, Eric and Ben waving him over from the janitor's closet and pointed down the hallway. Mr. Greene the principal walking our way.

Edward hurried over to them leaving me standing here alone... Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys another chapter revised remember to review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

After school, I leaned up against the Volvo and waited for Edward to finally reveal himself to the public eye. I was already worried about what I was going to say to Alice. I had a feeling that she wasn't going to take this seating down. I watch Alice and Jasper walk towards her Porsche. I took a deep breath and headed towards them.

"Alice!" I yelled before she got in her car. She smiled at me and skipped her way to me.

"Yes?"

"Uh... I just wanted to tell you ahead of time that I'm not going to be able to make it Friday." I mumbled tentatively.

"Why not?" She asked sticking out her bottom lip while widening her eyes for dramatic effect. All excitement had vanish from her usual bubbly self.

"Edward, wanted me to come watch him instead."

"But you haven't been out in months and lets face it your wardrobe needs a lot of work." She stated eyeing me up and done to get her point across.

"I know and am really sorry about that but, I really want to go with Edward maybe we could reschedule." I offered.

"Bella I didn't want to say anything but, Rose and I are really worried about you. Its seems you been down in the dumps lately. That's why we came up with this whole shopping trip to take your mind of things."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I just have a lot of things going on lately but, I think things will start to work out for the best soon." I insisted backing away from her, giving her some space to breath. "I promise I'll be fine."

"Alright whatever you say." She rolled her eyes, walking back to her car. I walked back to the Volvo and waited as I watch the parking lot clear until I was the only one standing there.

'Where in the world is he' I looked up at the threatening clouds above me and prayed that it would hold off until at least I was safely in the car. But as usual luck was against me and it started to pour. I stood there for a minute looking towards the school praying that Edward would come rushing out. Finally after standing there for an hour I finally decided to walk home in the ferighedrain.

I stomped my way down the side walk, listening to the sound of the squeak in my shoes. Cold and wet I finally made it back home, locking the door behind me. Freezing to death, I turned the thermostat on high and walked to our bedroom and decided I might as well take my shower for tonight.

I let the hot water run over my cold skin and hair. I scrubbed through my hair with my favorite scented strawberry shampoo letting the smell comfort me. After I cut the water off I threw on a pair of comfortable pair of sweats along with an old tatter shirt and ran a brush through my long, tangled hair.

I trudged through the house finding no Edward insight. It was going to be one of those nights again. But I knew once he got in he would want something to eat so I started on making some enchilada's.

I was half way done cutting up the tomatoes when I heard the front door unlock. An involuntary smile spread across my face as the thought of Edward ran through my head. But that thought soon vanished when I heard him and his buddies barged in the front door laughing and wrestling around.

I turned away trying not let my mood ruin their fun and put the chopped up chicken into the pan, letting it seamier. I went back chopping up tomatoes and peppers when Edward finally acknowledged my presences. "Smells good Bells."

I glanced around the corner and gave a small smile. "Thanks, it should be done in a minute." I replied going back to work. Hoping that he would call it at night soon, so I could have him all to myself.

"Hey Bella do you think you have enough to fix them some too?" Edward asked from the couch.

I didn't want to answer him, so I kept on chopping and slicing as if I couldn't hear him. "Bella!" He yelled I went back over to the stove and turn over the chicken, sliding the pan off the stove. "Bella!"

I stopped what I was doing and decided I was tired enough to sleep. I waltzed into our room, not even bothering with the lights. I covered up my face with the blanket and the next thing I know our bedroom door banged open. "Bella didn't you hear me? Why didn't you answer me when I called you, are you sick?"

"No, your dinner is done and so is theirs!"

"Why are you mad at me? What did I do this time?" Edward asked aggravated.

I threw the covers off of me and sat up, looking right into his angry green eyes.

"Yes Edward I'm mad. For starters, you leave me in the rain making me have to walk back home. Two I came home thinking I would get to spend some time with my husband for once, then The Three Stooges come bargain in again. So yeah, I'm mad and I think I have a good reason to be."

"Don't start with me Bella, you should have called Alice to pick you up! As for dinner my friends just wanted something to eat. I mean I didn't ask you to fix them a buffet or socialize did I." He roared pointing his finger at me, like he was scolding a naughty child. "So stop nagging me about what I should or shoudn't do." And with that he slammed the door behind him.

I couldn't hold in the tears that had threatened to fall from the harshness of his usual beautiful voice. I knew I was selfish person but, I desperately need him. I knew I had to come to terms that the feeling wasn't mutual. I smothered my face in my pillow trying to muffle out the sobs. I could feel the threads of my heart begin to rip from all the strain of trying to hold us together.

I finally pulled myself together and got up and pulled on my coat and shoes. I need to get out of here for a while and I knew exactly where I could go to take my mind off things. I threw open the bedroom door and headed into the kitchen to grab my old truck keys off the key hook. Hearing Edward and his pack of mutts playing some stupid video game.

Without breaking stride, I headed for the door. "Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked looking up from his game.

"Don't worry I'll make sure I stay in Washington." I through the door out my way and walked down the dark walk way to my truck. Hoping I would make it there before he could catch up to me.

I fumbled with the handle but, when I finally manage to open it when it suddenly slammed against the frame. I jumped back, glaring at Edward's stretched out arm holding the door shut. "Where are you going Bella?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him. "It doesn't matter, you'll be gone in a few hours anyways," I mumbled squinting to see what expression was on his face.

"Bella your the most selfish person I know! You rather keep me locked up in that stupid house with you every single day! You mind telling me why you don't want me to have a life that doesn't involve you in it 24/7?"

More tears seem to want make their self known but, I fought them back afraid to show him how weak I really was. "Just forget what I said earlier or what I said a few minutes ago! I want bother you again, just let me go!" I cried trying to open the door again and this time I manage to get in.

"I want you back here at ten sharp." Edward demanded as he walked back inside, while I headed down the empty road.

* * *

**Remember I'm making changes to everyone of my chapters if it doesn't have a reminder than I haven't gotten to it yet.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

** Yay another chapter refreshed and revised.**  


* * *

  
I finally made it to my safe place. The one place I knew that I would always welcome. I parked my truck at the garage and was met with by far the tinniest person I had ever seen.

She waited for me to get out of the truck before she ambushed me into a hug. "Bella I'm so glad your here, Oh my gosh Esme's going to be so excited and what in the world are you wearing? Never mind that come on." She babbled all in one breath, while dragging me inside.

"Es-me, Bel-la's he-re!" Alice sang, dancing through the front door. A smiling Esme rounded the corner of the living room."Bella, it's nice to see you again. Where's Edward?" She asked hugging me.

I flinched at the sound of his name but, returned the hug. "He's got company, so I decided to see what the rest the family was up to tonight."

"Nothing really, the same old same old. I was making dinner if you want to join us?" I smiled at the thought of a meal and a decent conversation with a human being; it was an offer I couldn't refuse.

"That sounds great, can I help you?"

"Of course." Esme smiled and led the way into the kitchen.

It was nice to laugh and talk while I helped Esme. She was one of the few people I could really trust to be there for me when I needed her the most. I helped her set the table while the others sat down, leaving me with an empty chair between Emmett and Alice. I insistently knew that it was going to be one very interesting night.

"So Bella bear where's Eddie boy?' Emmet asked inhaling a spoon full of mashed potatoes.

"He's with friends." I replied hoping he would drop the subject.

"Isn't he always hanging out with those morons?" Rosalie added.

"...No," I muttered picking apart my bread.

"Bella come on, will you snap out of it already? Everyone can see you're unhappy." Alice accused folding her arms.

"That's not true! We're just under a lot of stress right now."

"Are you and Edward having problems?" Esme asked concerned.

"No, Esme, please don't worry." I tried to reassure her.

"Liar." Jasper said raising his brow.

"Would you like me to talk to him Bella?" Carlisle asked taking a sip of his drink.

"No, thank you Carilsle. Can we please change the subject?" The distraction I was seeking wasn't going according to plan.

"Okay that's enough about Edward and Bella." Carlisle said in a final tone.

After that, dinner seemed to flow a little better. It was even better when Emmett burped the alphabet and Rose smacked him in the back of his head when he asked her for a winner's kiss.

"Come on Bella, I want to show you this new game I got. I know you'll love it." Emmett exclaimed nodding towards the living room.

I sat down next to him on the sofa and watched him play three hours of an amazing video game, 'Death Glare 3.' He was almost to level twelve when I heard the front door slam into the wall behind me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; knowing who it was. "Bella!" I heard Edward yell.

I opened my eyes and turned around to meet his glare. "Well, at least I know where you are. I told you to be back at ten. Do you realize how worried I was when you didn't come home?"

I got up and walked over to him, knowing I didn't want to fight in front of everybody. "Edward, maybe we should talk somewhere more... private." I suggested.

"No, because we're leaving...Now!"

I felt the blood from my face drain when his green eyes locked with mine. It took all myself control to look away from him. I glanced around the room and was met with six pairs of anxious eyes.

"Edward, why are you so mad?" Carlisle asked placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Because my wife isn't home where she's suppose to be with me." I looked back at him trying to fight down the words that were threatening to spill out.

"Liar." I manage to choke out.

"What?" Edward demanded stepping closer.

"Liar, _'My wife isn't home where she's suppose to be with me.'_ When are you ever home Edward! When!"

"I'm not discussing this again Bella! Now get in the car, now!" He growled at me, looking straight into my eyes with his piercing green ones.

I cringed back almost like his words had slapped me. I had never seen him so frightening before and tell you the truth it was starting to scare me. I nodded my head, "Um, thanks Esme... For dinner." I said without looking at her.

"No, problem dear. Come by any time." She mumbled with the same worry in her voice I heard earlier.

"You came here for dinner instead of having it with me?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Edward!" Carlisle said sternly "That's enough!"

"No, it's fine Carlisle." I insisted walking away. I grabbed my coat and keys and headed to my truck. Edward followed closed behind me in the Volvo. I let a few tears fall as I pulled into the driveway but, I wiped them away before getting out the truck. I didn't know how much more I could take of all this; I was already on the verge of a mental breakdown.

We walked quietly inside. I could tell he was mad at me for how I acted but, I wasn't going to apologize for it. I pulled my coat and shoes off and headed straight for bed, not even bothering to look at Edward. I crawled beneath the covers, turning to stare at the wall. I wiped the tears from my eyes before he could notice.

"Bella." I heard Edward whisper softly laying down beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me against him.

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Some times it didn't feel like he did at all. The only time he really told me he loved me was when he didn't feel like fighting anymore. He thought by saying it he would diffuse the tension between us and we could pretend that we were still a happy couple.

"I know. I love you too" I mumbled still not looking at him.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Part of me was but, the other part just wanted this to end.

"No, I'm just tired. Can you turn off the light, please?"' I closed my eyes and silently cried myself to sleep.

The Next Day

"Bella, get up!" I heard Edward yelled from the kitchen.

I jerked awake at the sound of his harsh voice. '_Just another day in paradise'_ I sighed, sitting up but, collapsed back down on the bed again. My head felt so heavy, I blinked a couple of times trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Bella." Edward yelled again coming back in the room. "Are you going to school?"

"I don't think so. I think Angela gave me the flu that she had last week."

"Oh, then I guess I'll just stay home with you today and take care of you. Plus Ben started to get sick last night too, so there's a slim chance of me catching it too." Edward shrugged.

I smiled at the thought of him staying home with me, just cuddling. But he had already missed too many days of school already and it would be to selfish to ask him to do so.

"No, but thank you for the thought. You've already missed too many days. Plus I need you to get me my assignments if you will."

"Alright, call me if you need me or Esme."

That reminded me. "Edward could you tell Alice not to come over today. Tell her that our plans are canceled until further notice and I'm really sorry about our date tonight."

"Yeah I'll tell her. So I guess this means I have to fend for myself on getting something to eat tonight?"

"You'll do fine on cooking, You need to go or you're going to be late." I assured him rolling over to snuggle deep in the blankets but as soon as I did my stomach rolled and a wave of nausea climbed up my throat. My only thought was to hit the bathroom, tripping and stumbling on my way.

"Bella." Edward shouted alarmed rushing to me to hold my hair back.

"I'm fine just go I promise I'll call if I need you. You need to go before you're late." I groaned brushing my teeth.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." He said kissing my hair before walking out. I slumped back on the bed, trying to find some relief to this headache. I knew I that should have taken something but, I also knew that once I got up again things wouldn't turn in my favor.

I closed my eyes and thought about how nice it was that Edward was acting so concern. Maybe he'd finally grown up and decided that he was going to take care of me like he had promised.

I didn't mean money wise, lord knows we had plenty of that. Thanks to Edward's trust fund he had from his birth parents and to Carlisle and Esme for pulling some strings into letting us use it now. Instead of waiting for his twenty- first birthday. I sighed closing my eyes at what use to be and gave into sleep.  


* * *

  
**Another chapter redone hope you like it. Remember to review and such.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews that I got. You guys are amazing. Don't worry about upcoming chapters because I have the next four already written. I just have to look back over them, so please hang in there with me. Just so you know, I like when people tell me what they think is coming up next. So please review and God Bless.**

**Alert: In my last A\N I said it was the beginning of Junior year but instead I changed it to the end of Junior year. So not a great change just wanted to clear that up.**

**SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES I JUST WANTED TO PUT THIS CHAPTER OUT SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!**

* * *

I rolled over feeling knots in every muscle I had, making my back protest as I rolled over. I looked over at the night stand, finding the alarm flashing, in big bold red, that was 9:32 P.M.

How in the world did I sleep so long? I sat up slowly, not wanting a replay of what had happen this morning. But, to my surprise, I felt better. Even my headache was gone, I let out a sigh of relief. When I heard the phone start to ring.

"Edward are you home?!" The phone kept on ringing. So I got my answer. I jumped out of bed, scared that something had happen to him.

I grabbed the phone off the hook.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, I hate to call but..." Charlie started to say but, I cut him off as my heart started to race and my breathing hitch.

"What, dad, what is it?"

"Calm down Bella. Nothing bad has happen, o.k.?" The sound of his reassuring voice was enough to calm me down a little. But I still had worry gripping at my throat.

"O.k. then, what is it?"

"I need you to come to the station and get Edward."

"Why?" I asked letting confusion take over the worry.

"Bells, I had to arrest him for racing, along with his friends. I hate to tell you this, but I need you to come pick him up."

"O.k."

"And bring bail money with you." He added. I thought for a second about how was I going to come up with such a large amount of money. Then I realized that I had money I hadn't deposit to the bank yet for my college fund.

With everything in order, I headed down to Fork's Police Station. Parking in one of the few parking spaces available for visitors.

I slammed the door and walked to the one place I'd had hope I would never have to come to unless it was to see Charlie.

I made my way into the small front office and found dad waiting for me.

"Hey kiddo" He said letting out a sigh. I knew he hated to do this to me, but I could see a small smile threatening to emerge. Probably thinking about Edward in the back of his police car.

"Hey, so how much do I owe you, or should I say the state?" I asked as I pull out the wad of cash. That I had stuffed in my coat pocket.

"Two thousand even." He said eyeing the cash in my hand.

I nodded, counted out the money, and handed it over to him.

"Sorry I had to do this to you Bells, but it wouldn't be fair to the others" He said shrugging.

"I understand dad, don't worry about it."

"Well come on, he's back here. He called Emmett a while ago. I think he's going with him to get his car from the impound."

He lead me back to a small room with that only heldtwo jail cell's. It was easy to spot him seeing he was the only one there. He was in the far corner laying down on a old mattress. With his arms folded behind his head laying back.

He sat up when he heard us approach and looked at me as if he was aggravated. Probably thinking that I was going to give him another lecture on being responsible but I wasn't going to. Besides,what's the point if he's not going to listen to me anyways.

"You made bail" Charlie said opening the cell. Edward leaped up and walked up to me "I'll give you two a minute."

"Hey, you feeling any better?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

I looked at him, as he tried placing that innocent look of his and this time it wasn't going to work. I turned away from him breaking his hold on me.

"Bella!" I walked to the front and saw Charlie eyeing us.

"Thanks for calling dad" I said over my shoulder and walking out with Edward following behind me.

"So your not going to talk to me now?"

I slammed the truck door behind me as I jumped in and waited for him to join me.

The drive seem to take longer then usual, I wanted nothing more then get home and get away from him. Before he started with the 'I didn't mean to' or 'It wasn't my fault, I was just joking around.' Speech he always gave when he was in trouble.

"Bella, you don't even know the whole story so there's no reason for you to be upset" He said as I pulled into the drive and I knew I was going to here the 'I'm sorry' pleas now. Sometimes I wish he just grow up and take responsibility for his self. Instead of blaming others for his wrong doing or even denying the situation all to together.

I slammed the truck door behind me and walked inside without another look at him.

I just went to our room and sat on the edge of the bed not sure what I was suppose to do. I was so mental exhausted that it took all I had not to collapse on the floor.

"So your going to stay mad at me?" He asked coming and sitting down beside me "You still love me?" He asked moving my hair back behind my ear.

"Yeah" I whispered out, still not looking at him.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked hugging me. I could tell him 'yes'. But he knew me all to well for my lie to go unnoticed.

"Bella, I was just goofing off with some friends and plus you should be asking me if I won are not." I could hear the grin in his voice.

That's when something snapped inside me breaking every bit of strength I had left. I kept staring at the empty space in front of me when I heard a horn honk from outside.

"I have to go with Emmett to get my car" He said kissing my check and walking away from me "Be back in an hour or so" He added and walked out of the house.

I could feel the tatter threads that had been holding me together rip out of me and expose so much raw emotions.

I gasp for breath hunching over the bed. Gripping the blankets in each of hand, trying to find some kind of relief. I didn't allow myself to cry, I just gathered what was left of me and collapsed to the floor grabbing the duffel bag under the bed and begin throwing things in. I could feel my adrenaline pumping in me.

I grabbed everything I would need for now and walked out of the house without a second glance. I didn't exactly know where I was going but being out of that house was a start.

But after driving about ten minutes I finally came to a stop at the Cullen's. I didn't bother to get out my bag, I didn't want it to look like I was inviting myself.

I knocked on the door and waited not even a second before Rosalie stood in front of me.

"Hey" She said knowingly thanks to my inconspicuous truck. She step aside to let me pass "So I heard Edward had some fun tonight in a jail cell" She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, he's gone with Emmett to go get his car from the impound."

"I know, I still can't believe the idiot would do something so stupid" She said walking over to the couch.

I sat in one of the arm chairs and listen to her ranting on about how stupid man can be. When I heard a squeal coming from the stairs.

"Bella's here yay, I didn't thank you would be coming over today. Edward said you were sick this morning."

"Yeah I was but I felt better a few hours ago and decided to come visit" I said hoping my lie wasn't noticeable.

"So what do you think about the whole Edward deal?" She asked sitting down on the arm of the couch next to Rose.

"I don't know" I said shrugging.

And that's when Rose started in again about what moron would race down a usual busy road. While Alice went alone rolling her eyes and putting her two cents in.

I sat there not really listening to them when I heard the door open and Emmett and Edward walked in.

The look on Edward's face made me cringe, he looked mad.

"Bella, up stairs now!" He said heading for the stairs.

Rose and Alice looked after him in confusion. While Emmett shot a sympathetic look at me.

I got up and followed him up to where his old bedroom use to be.

When I walked in he closed the door behind me, running a hand through his usual messy bronze hair.

"Was you planning on telling me that you were leaving me or did you think I wouldn't notice?" He asked looking straight at me with those menacing green eyes.

"Edward I just want to say that I've had enough of all this. I'm tired of the way things are and I think we just need some space apart for a while."

"So you thought you could come here to my family's house and stay?"

"I was hoping that I could" I said looking away from him.

"Well if you can't live with me, don't bother thinking you can stay here and turn my family against me" He said pointing at me.

That's when my temper flared. I looked back at him and saw full rage on his face and I was going to match mine as well.

"Fine, with me I'll work something out because I'm sure not going back home with you!" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh here we go again. Why is this all coming all of the sudden? You use to be fine until these past couple of months now all you do is cry or go around thinking your not getting enough attention like a child. What do you want me to do Bella hold your hand the rest of your life?"He ask throwing his hands up.

"I'm done with you and I don't want anything from you. So you got what you wanted Edward Cullen. Now you can run around town and come home at all hours like every night but now you want have to answer to anyone or feel obligated to make things right. So go ahead and pretend on thinking everything fine, because I'm done. So you got your wish now!" I threw the door open and stomped down the hall and down the stairs without waiting for a reply.

"Bella would you stop running away and finish what we started!" His whole family was in the living room and probably heard our whole argument and for once I didn't care. As he put it I didn't belong with his family so why should I care.

I went to open the front door but Edward beat me to it and locked it and pressed his back against it.

I started to hit his chest with my fist until he grabbed my hands in one of his.

"Stop! Your making an idiot of yourself!" He yelled.

"Edward" Esme said astonished.

I yanked my hands away from him and went back trying to open the door. But it was no use he was putting all his weight on the door.

"Let me go Edward!"

"No!" He roared at me.

"Why are you even trying, it's to late. We both know I'm not good enough for you. I'm not what you want anymore. So just let me leave." I said waiting for him to move.

"STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC, I MARRIED YOU DIDN'T I? ISN'T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHAT BELLA?!"

I looked in his green eyes and saw the sacrifice he had made in marrying me. But it was over powered by his words. 'Isn't that enough for you?' I wasn't ever going to be enough for him and it was his fault. He's the one that ruined everything for us and I hated him for it. I backed away slowly from him and saw a small smile begin to play on his lips as he thought I was giving in.

"I hate you" I said through my teeth.

He stared at me with wide eyes and that stupid smile faded away. Out everything that we had said to each other, this seemed to hurt him the most. I wiped the few tears that had fallen and turned on my heal and headed for the garage door.

Once in my truck safely I drove down the quiet town of Forks alone crying letting my vision blind me with the tears.

The only other place I knew I was welcomed was Charlie's. I pulled into what use to be my parking place and wiped the tears away and grabbed my bag.

I shamefully walked to the door and knocked, I knew my voice was going to be thick so I tried clearing it before he came to the door.

When he finally came he looked at me in shock. I wondered what my face looked like to him.

"Hey Bells what are you doing here?" He asked staring out into the yard "Where's Edward?" He asked looking back at me.

"Dad can I stay here for a while?"

He looked even more shocked at my words "Yeah sure come in, you hungry?"

"No" I said knowing that I haven't eaten anything all day "But if you don't mind I just want to go to sleep if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, sure your room still sat up the way you left it."

"Thanks, and dad if Edward comes by could you send him away? I don't want see him" I said avoiding his eyes.

"Sure, but what happen? Is it because he was arrested?"

"No" I said shaking my head "This has been coming for a while, he just needs time then everything will go back to normal" I said climbing my way up the stairs leaving him in the door way.

When I got to my room I was surprised. He was right my room was exactly how I left it. The old rocking chair still sat in the corner, my old computer still looked like a monster on the desk with the single bed next to the window.

I threw down the duffel bag and closed the door behind me and crawled into bed.

I finally gave into the tears that I had held back for so long. Crying until I felt my eyes grow to heavy for me to resist sleep anymore.

* * *

**Again sorry for the mistakes I made.**

**Wow that was a long chapter, DON'T WORRY EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW IS UP NEXT. Trust me it gets better so review and tell me what you think BUT REMEMBER TO KEEP ALL REVIEW K PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey people's thanks for the reviews and support again I apologize for any grammar mistakes or if it doesn't flow. My computer doesn't like to save any changes I make and it gets frustrating and plus my mom helped me proof read so thanks mom. So enjoy and review._

* * *

**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I stared after her not sure if I should go after her and make her come home. But then again I knew she'd come back. She wasn't a person to hold a grudge. She'd be back and she'll be begging for me to forgive her.**

**"Edward, would you mind telling us what that was all about?" Carlisle asked.**

**"Nothing she just thinks she can run my life" I said telling him the simple truth.**

**"Edward you need to explain what happened tonight" Carlisle said pointing to the couch, with a stern look on his face.**

**I threw my annoyed glance over at Jasper and Emmett who were holding back Alice and Rose. They both looked like they were imagining pinning me to a wall and throwing darts at me. S****uppressing the urge to roll my eyes at them. ****I slumped down on the couch and stared up at ceiling.**

**"Look I just wanted to hang out with my friends after school because, I really didn't feel like going back home. So the guy's and I went to hang out at Mikes. When we got bored we decided to race and that's when Charlie pulled us over and took me to jail. He said I needed to call Bella to come bail me out but I called Emmett instead to see if he would get my car out of the impound. So when she did come she didn't want to talk to me and once we got home she ran in our room like she always does. I mean I asked her if she was going to forgive me and she never answered me. So I left and when I came back she was gone and so was her things."**

**"It seems to me you've been giving her a hard time" Carlisle said furrowing his brows.**

**"Did you hear me she was going to leave me and come live here!" I said through my teeth.**

**"Then why didn't she stay?" Esme asked confused.**

**"Because I told her if she couldn't live with me she wouldn't be living here" I stated simply.**

**"Edward, you moron she could of stayed!" Alice said trying to wiggle out of Jasper's grasp.**

**"She's more welcomed here then you are!" Rose spat looking at me as if I disgusted her.**

**"Well she's not allowed here. She's my wife still and besides you're suppose to be on my side" I added getting up and walking to the door.**

**"Edward just go apologize to her" Esme asked.**

**"I have to go" I said over my shoulder ignoring her request and headed towards the Volvo.**

**I raced along the wet road making the purr of the engine, become more of a roar drowning out the down pour of the rain.**

**A deep and husky monster like voice in the back on my mind praised me for my words to Bella.**

**_' She deserved every word you said, she's doesn't know what she's giving up. But don't worry she'll crawl back.' _I smiled at how true those words were. **

**I slung in the driveway, getting out of the car before it had fully stopped and ran ****inside. But as soon as I opened the door I stopped mid step. The usual warmth of the house seemed to have drained from every room some how making it feel errie. Only a small lamp illuminated the living room, leaving nothing but shadows lurking in every corner. ****I could feel the quiet staring me down mocking me as I stood in the doorway. Every picture of us that was distributed through out the house seemed to laugh at my abandonment.**

**So I did the only thing I knew to do, I shut the door behind me and grabbed the phone off the hook and planned to called everyone I knew. It wouldn't take ten minutes before this place would be crawling with people.**

**But all I could do was stare at the numbers. I tighten my grip and listen to the phone protest under the strain. I drew my hand up ready to smash the phone to bits. But suddenly a much softer, stronger voice stopped me in my tracks. _'You took her for-grated and you deserved to be alone. Now you know how lost she felt when you were gone. You broke your promise to her. The promise to never let her feel alone, to cherish her and to remind her daily how much you love her and you broke everyone. So you deserve nothing but to feel empty, lonely and pathetic.' _**

**I was going crazy hearing voices. I lowered the phone and stared into space and thought about what the voice had said. But if I was suppose to feel empty. How come I can feel pain coursing in my body. I still had the phone clenched in my hand squeezing it until my knuckles protested. I threw the phone at the kitchen wall. Watching it break and scatter from the blunt of the force.**

**It was to empty here, to haunted with every memory good and bad.**

**_'She'll be back' _the monster voice in the back of my mind said again _'She can't stay mad at you for long, it's not in her nature.'_**

**I shook my head to dishevel the voice and decided I couldn't stay here tonight. **

**I slammed the door behind me and let the rain drench me as I headed back to my car. I didn't know exactly where I was going. I just had to get away from anything that remind me of her or of us.**

**I sped down the road letting it take me where it wanted me to go.**

**But I didn't like where it had ended me. I knew I wasn't welcomed here, but frankly I really didn't care at this point.**

**Charlie's place showed no sign of life. Not even the porch light showed any type of welcome. I looked up at Bella's old room and saw a light flick on and my curiosity got the best of me. I slid out of the car not caring if the rain drowned me. I had to see if she was alright.**

**I climbed up the tree and perched on a branch that looked into her window.**

**I found Charlie waking a screaming Bella.**

**"Bella please wake up" Charlie begged shaking her until she was conscious.**

**My heart drained and dropped in the pit of my stomach as I watched her sob into her pillow.**

**"Bella are you alright?" Charlie looked worried as he tired to comfort her.**

**"Why doesn't he love me, what did I do? I need him, what's wrong with me?" I went numb hearing her broken voice say such ridiculous things.**

**Charlie smoothed her hair back from her pale face. As he searched for reassuring words.**

**"You didn't do anything wrong Bella, everythings going to be fine" **

**"I just wasn't good enough for him.... I never was" She said trying to hold back more tears.**

**"Shh Bella don't say things like that. If in any case he's not good enough for you, you deserve so much better o.k.? So just sleep and you'll feel better tomorrow." Something in my head clicked as he said those words. She did deserve better then me. But the monster voice yelled over the reasonable thought. _'Please, she's probably saying all that crap. To make you seem like the bad guy.'_**

**I clenched my hand on a limb not minding the splitters as it snapped under my hand. Trying to distract myself from the manipulative voice.**

**Charlie finally got up and took one more glance at his distraught daughter and turned the light out. Letting Bella be swallowed up by the dark.**

**I squinted to watch a little longer. Watching as she tossed and turned until she gave up and rolled over to stare out the window. I froze not sure if she saw me or not but after a minute she being to curl up and fall asleep.**

**I strained my eyes to take one last look before I went and it looked like she was crying..... Again. Which annoyed me, what was she crying about now? I couldn't have been that horrible to her. Could I?**

**I didn't stick around long to find out, I quietly jumped down and drove away.**

**Cold and soaked to the bone, I ended up back at the house I had no use for.**

**Not looking around I headed to our room took a shower and laid down and waited for the night to end.**

* * *

***Next Day -Thursday***

**I heard the alarm go off much earlier then I would have liked. I reached over and knocked it to the floor not really caring if I broke it or not.**

**Thinking I was going to get more sleep, I rolled back over. Until my phone started ringing. I tucked my head under my pillow hoping to drown out the sound. But it was very persistent. Just like the one person I knew it could be.**

**I grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. **

**Alice.**

**"What!" I yelled sitting up.**

**"Esme wanted me to check on you, so don't shoot the messenger." **

**"I'm fine, I had the best night of my life" I said sarcastically.**

**"Figured you'd be lonely" I rolled my eyes "Well get dressed for school and I'll meet you there" She said trying to sound hopeful.**

**"Yeah, whatever" I said hanging up. I looked over at the empty space where Bella usually was and watched as the memory's of yesterday play on my mind. After a minute waiting for her to emerge beside me. I g****rudgingly I got up and done my routine and headed off to school.**

**I parked in my usual place next to Emmett's jeep and walked casually towards the school.**

**Last night had been the most hardest night I had ever had. No, matter how hard I tried to think of something besides Bella memories would just flowed over me.**

_**~Flashback~**_

_**It was the beginning of freshmen year and Jasper and I was goofing off in the parking lot. When an old red Chevy pulled into the only parking space left which was beside my Volvo.**_

_**I had barely glanced up trying to annoy Jasper as much as possible before his calm demeanor broke.**_

_**I jumped back from the punch Jasper was going to throw. When I accidentally step on someones foot behind me. **_

_**"Ow" A small bell like voice had yelled.**_

_**I turned around to give a brief apology when, this goddess of a woman stared up at me.**_

_**Her brown eyes looked deep as if there were no end to them, Her long dark brown her had flowed to her waist framing her porcelain face. A dark blush began to make it self known as I stood there trying to grasp reality again. She was much better then any dream girl that I had ever thought of. Nothing could compare to her I could tell by the way her lips formed into a shy smile that she was like no one else I had ever known.**_

_**"I'm sorry" I muttered. **_

_**She nodded her head and walked past me or stumbled was probably better to say. Without a single glance back at me like most girls did when I would give a second of my time. No she was different and I had to have her.**_

_**"Edward!" I shook my head and looked at a smiling Alice.**_

_**"Yay a new sister come on Rosalie lets go find Isabella Swan" She said smiling at me.**_

_**Isabella Swan, just the name shivered down my spine, maybe Alice was right and everyone knows not to bet against Alice. Maybe she would have a new sister.**_

**_~End of Flashback~_**

**I suppressed the urge to bang my head up against the locker as I tried to dismissed the memory. **

**It was her fault, if she wasn't so needy then we wouldn't have any problems. I mean things hadn't changed that drastically between us. **

**But I knew she'd be back. ****One she didn't have any money and two I knew she couldn't resist me.**

**All through out the day I ran through conversations I would have with her when she did ask to come back.**

**After all she was known to try to please everyone and plus she couldn't stay mad at me for long it wasn't in her nature. **

**I walked in the cafeteria with the watchful eyes of my family.**

**Rosalie wouldn't look at me and that suited me just fine. Alice would stare at me with every now again sending death glares my way and for Emmett and Jasper they were surprisingly mad at me too. Probably not seeing a minute peace from them both.**

**So that left only one option for me to sit.**

**As I payed for my lunch I saw Ben waving me over to him where Mike and Eric was.**

**"Man you should have came to Eric's party. Dude that was the best one yet" Mike said high fiving Eric.**

**"Yeah, I do know how to throw them don't I" Eric said smirking. **

**"Why didn't you come? Did Bella tighten your leash a little bit more?" Mike said laughing.**

**My jaw tightened and I clenched the table top. **

**"Shut up Mike, before you say something you're going to regret" **

**"Hey those were your words not mine" He retorted, shoving a hamburger in his mouth.**

**I threw down my slice of pizza losing my appetite and gave him a dark glare.**

**"Where is Bella?" Ben asked looking around the cafeteria.**

**"Not real sure, and I really don't care so drop it" I said shoving away from the table and walked away from them and dumped my tray. **

**I really didn't care if I was going to be the first one to Biology. It would be the first time I was early for class in a long time.**

**And I knew the reason why I had the first place. I tried suppressing the memory as I walked in Biology but it seemed my mind wanted nothing more then relish in what use to be.**

***Flashback***

_**I watched her from across the cafeteria to where Alice and Rosalie were. They were very strict about making friends with her at first. Saying something on the lines of 'It's just easier for her to open up to us then it would be if you guys were there.' I remembered more then once Jasper tired to calm me down as I stared at her as she laughed and smiled her shy smiles.**_

_**"Edward, stop acting as if your going to jump over the table at an given second. It's starting to wear on my nerves."**_

_**"Why are you acting like this? I mean it's just another chick. Yeah sure she's cute but I don't get why you're acting like a girl" Emmett said grinning.**_

_**I couldn't take my eyes off her and it was not like I wanted to either.**_

_**She looked up from underneath her lashes at me, giving me a small smile. But turned all to quickly to hide her blush.**_

_**I was sure my heart had sped to the point were it was to much for my body to handle. But that was easy to ignore, all that mattered is I had gotten to look back into those chocolate brown eyes of hers.**_

_**If I wasn't sitting down I knew my knees would have buckled.**_

_**I just couldn't believe that anyone could hold that much perfection, so much intoxicating beauty .****It's like she was coming like a drug to me. I gripped the table trying to get a hold on reality. I had to have her I had to talk to her to be in her presents.**_

_**I held my breath when I saw that they rose from their table and were making their way to our table. **_

_**She slowly walked beside Alice, keeping her eyes on her feet.**_

_**"Hey guys, this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Emmett, Jasper and Edward" She said gesturing to each one of us. She looked up at me as Alice said my name. She smiled and another blush began to bloom on her checks.**_

_**"So Bella you single?" Emmett asked cutting his eyes in my direction and grinning.**_

_**The blush never fade from her checks as she looked down embarrassment.**_

_**"Emmett, don't you dare start" Rose scowled **_

_**Emmett's grin faded and looked back down at his tray.**_

_**"So Bella has History next Edward and I was wondering if you would escort her?" Alice said with a sneaky smile and a wink.**_

_**"Of course" I said far to egaer "Let me throw away my food."**_

_**"Don't worry I'll do it, you wouldn't want her to be late on her first day would you?" Alice said grabbing the tray and walking away.**_

_**I knew we would at least five minutes to class, and so I did my best to slow my pace.**_

_**She didn't say anything, and that was making me nerves. What if she thought I was this boring, obsessed, stalker and all around freak that couldn't hold up a conversation.**_

_**"So....Uh how do you like your first day so far?" Man that was lame.**_

_**She shrugged "It's o.k." **_

_**"So where you from?"**_

_**"Arizona" she said sighing. I looked down as I heard the longing in her voice for home.**_

_**"So you went from desert like land to the wettest place in America?" I was silently praying I wasn't being sarcastic.**_

_**"It seems that way?" She said entering the classroom.**_

**_I smiled at how she didn't seemed to care if she impressed me or not. She was natural with her own opinions._**

_**~End Of Flashback~ **_

**I laid my head down on the desk and tried to think of anything. Anything at all but my mind, heart, soul wanted nothing more then have her with me.**

**"Mr. Cullen, it's nice to know you made to class before the bell rang" Mr. Banner said walking in with a stack of papers.**

**I rolled my eyes at him and sat up, and watched the others pile in before the bell rang.**

**Then it hit me 'Bella' where was she?**

**Was she ditching? I mean if I couldn't ditch and not get by with it then she was going to hear a few choice words from me. I would just make sure she didn't do it again.**

* * *

So how was it good, bad I just wanted to show Edward's P.O.V. and what was going through his mind again I'm sorry for grammar and try to do better. I'm still new at this.


	7. Chapter 7

****************

Hey guys thanks so much for reviews and such and I don't own anything

P.S. I know its been forever since I've updated but I was stick in Florida with no computer so sorry. I KNOW I SAW THIS A LOT BUT MY COMPUTER WANT SAVE MY CHANGES SO FORGIVE THE MISTAKES!!!

* * *

I placed my cheek on the cold tile of the bathroom floor trying to find some type of relief.

"You o.k.?" Charlie asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah" I groaned but I wasn't to convincing.

"Well maybe you need to go see a doctor or something to make sure."

"Yeah" I sighed and slowly got up.

"Bells I didn't want to bring this up right now but…" I looked up at him and saw every worry line on his face grow deep with concern. I knew last nights memories were playing on his mind. I felt bad for putting him through all of this after all it wasn't his fight.

"But what?"

"But maybe you should go live with your mom after finals" He said crossing his arms.

The idea of seeing my mom made my heart ache. I hadn't seen her since the wedding and the thought of getting away for the summer seemed like a good idea.

"Yeah, maybe your right. I'll give her a call later and tell her I'm staying for the summer."

"I hope you know if you don't want to go, your welcome to stay here as long as you want. It's just....well I thought you could use a fresh start."

"I know, and thank you for allowing me to stay" I said holding onto the wall and standing up "Well I'm get dressed and head to the doctor, you should get to work. I'll be fine so don't worry about me."

He let out a deep sigh and nodded. Leaving me to stagger back to my room to get ready. I grabbed some clothes and my bag of toiletries and headed back into the bathroom. The hot shower would have relaxed me if I didn't keep remembering the stupid dream I had last night.

_Dreamland- a.k.a Bella's dream_

_I ran as fast as I could to find Edward but if seemed each step I took would only make him step farther away from me._

_"Edward!" I yelled_

_He turned slowly around and looked at me with his piercing green eyes._

_"Bella your such a selfish child, I don't need you anymore so stop following me around and ruining my life" He said turning his back on me, leaving me in the unfamiliar place._

_"Edward I need you please" I begged but he was gone and I was left with nothing but this empty hole, I slumped over and started screaming at the top of my lungs the pain of his absence seem to coarse through my veins. Draining me until I felt numb, making me feel so worthless and cold. The only thing I could do was scream in agony._

_End of Dream_

And that's when Charlie came rushing in. I hated the fact that I brought this on him it wasn't fair to him to suffer with me.

I finished my usual morning routine and carefully made my way down stairs tripping twice but safely made it in the kitchen in one piece. I down the last of the orange juice, it seemed to settle my stomach from it's dry ache but not quiet satisfying me. I went on search for any type of food then I realized as I hunted the cabinets for something to eat that Charlie had no food what so ever. I immediately felt like I had neglected him but I made a mental note to stock the fridge before I left.

I slid on my jacket and headed out the door locking it behind me. I was glad the rain had subside until I got in the truck but as luck would have it, I had to pull over feeling nauseated and allow the rain to drench me from the waist up.

Stupid flu.

When I finally made it to the hospital half soaked, I squeaked my way to the receptionist. The little old woman looked up from her romance novel and gave me a bored look.

"May I help you?" She asked in a nasally voice as she reluctantly put down her book.

"Yes I'm Isabella Cullen I wanted to see if I could see a doctor today?"

" Are you one of Dr. Cullen's adopted kid's?" She asked appraising me.

"Not exactly I'm his daughter-in-law, I'm married to Edward" I said trying not to sound to depressed as I said the name.

"Well then would you like to see him or another doctor?" She asked looking over her bottle-cap glasses. It would be comforting to know that Carlislewas there but I was reminded of Edward's harsh words 'And let you turn my family against me.' The remembrance of those words seem to gnaw at the hole in my chest.

I shook my head "No, is it possible for another doctor to check me out?"

"Let's see" She said typing something in her computer "Hmm it looks like Dr. Snow had a cancellation your welcome to take that spot" She said looking back up at me.

"Sure that's fine."

"O.k. please sit over there" She said pointing her skinny finger at the wall where a collection of seats were "and Dr. Snow will be right with you" She said picking back up here novel.

"Thanks" I said before I headed to the plastic folding chairs. Instead of flipping through old magazines I decided to close my eyes and relax my head against the panel wall but it did no good, I kept seeing Edward in the back of my mind. I wished he was here with me, Like so many times before thanks to my uncoordinated self. I remembered one incident very easy.

Flashback

Driver's E.D. had to be the most excruciating, traumatising class I had ever taken and anyone riding in the back seat of the drivers E.D. car would agree with me. I dug my fingers deeper in to seat as Tyler Crowley dangerously made his way back to Fork High School. 

He wasn't one of those kids that like to hit the brakes every five seconds fearing the on coming car. No, his foot evidently was made of lead.

Mr. Jefferson had volunteered to teach all of freshman year how to 'properly drive' as he put it but hearing his panic voice yell at Tyler I could tell this would be his last year to teach another human being to drive again. 

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as Tyler swerved. I closed my eyes scared to open them due to the fact that ice was layered on the black road but as he made it back to the parking lot. I started to become more relax knowing that we made back in one piece or so I thought. All of the sudden the car started to spin out of control heading for the back of my truck. To scared to close my eyes I watched as the car hit the back of my truck knocking the tail light out. I heard melt collide and shriek in protest but after what seemed to be unending terror it stopped and with one last movement knocked my head against the window. I was surprised and relived that the force of it didn't knock me unconscious.

About two things I was sure of Mr. Jefferson and Tyler's screams and Edward throwing opening the back door. I looked at him bewildered as to why he didn't use the door I was closest to and then realize in horror I was pined in.

"BELLA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He asked climbing in the back seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said replaying everything that had happen but before I could get my head around it. I was already in an ambulance on my way to Forks Hospital. 

I faintly remembered the EMT apply pressure to my head. I was confused to why he needed to that until a stabbing pain that made it self known.

"Ow" I screeched grabbing crown of my head. 

"Bella, your o.k. I'm right here" I heard Edward's panic voice. I looked up at him and stared at his reassuring eyes. The depth of them swallowed all agony that I had felt. I examined his face and saw nothing but concern and knew everything would be.

END FLASHBACK

I sigh as I thought of how he held my hand the whole time, I remembered every detail of that day because it was the first time in my life I feel in love.

It wasn't long before they called me back. I sat on the crunchy paper of the hospital bed and nervously zipped and unzipped my coat jacket. It seemed like they were doing every test possible on me but finally waiting for over an hour Dr. Snow finally made his self known with a nurse taging along with him.

Twenty different assumptions ran through my mind. What if I had cancer or some kind of diseases? Is that why it took them forever to get results back.

"Alright Mrs. Cullen" He said looking over a clip bored "Your test came in and Congratulations your pregnant" He said looking up to see my reaction. I felt my eyes widen as the information he gave me vanish all previous thoughts.

"Are you sure it's not the flu?"

"No, your seven weeks into your pregnancy, Nurse Hill here will give you your medications and explain things to you" He said turning and walking away.

"Dr. Snow!" I said before he stepped out "You want tell anyone will you?" I needed to know he wasn't going to go around blabbing to certain people.

"No doctor, patient confidentiality."

"And that includes doctors" I said hoping he got were I was going with this. He study me for a second as he finally got what I was saying.

"Of course" He said nodding his head and walk out.

On my way home I couldn't stop bouncing up and down in my seat which didn't really agree with my stomach. So after pulling over three times I finally made it to Charlie's house. I grabbed the few grocery bags and hurried to get in before the rain could drench me any farther.

After stuffing the grocery in the fridge. It seemed I couldn't stay still as I cooked the soup and grill cheeses for Charlie's dinner. I hopped to one end of the house to the other side doing laundry or any type of busy work.

By the time the soup was done Charlie came in.

"Smells good Bells" He said hanging up his gun.

"Thanks" I said placing the plate of grill cheese on the table.

"So did you go to the doctor today?" He asked sitting down.

"Yeah, everything fine so don't worry" I said sliding his bowl of soup in front of him.

"Well that's good, you seem in a better mood" He said suspicious or maybe I was being a paranoid.

"Well I had good day today" I said picking one of the grill cheeses up.

"That's good" He said letting the conversation laps into silence.

After three bowls of soup and two grill cheeses Charlie wondered to the living room to watch some kind of baseball game. While I cleaned up, I was in the middle of cleaning a plate when a ear splitting knock erupted from the front door echoing off the walls.

I heard Charlie jump up out of his chair and head for the door. Mindlessly scrubbed whatever dish I now had in my hand, and listened carefully.

For a while I only heard gruff mumbles and then.

"I said leave now she wants nothing to do with you" I heard Charlie yell.

"She's still mine Charlie all I wanted was to talk to her" Edward retorted.

I dropped the dish towel and quietly walked down the hall to find Charlie blocking the front door. I knew I needed to step in before anyone of them got to rash.

"Dad?" He turned around and revealed a very angry Edward.

"Don't worry he's leaving" He said turning back to Edward.

"Bella please can we talk give me five minutes please?" He begged widening his beautiful eyes but still I saw a hint of angry in them. I took a steady breath and nodded. I really needed to talk to him anyways so I guess now was the time to do it.

I grabbed my jacket and walked past Charlie.

"You don't hav..."

"It's fine dad were just going to talk" I said giving him a reassuring smile.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I watched as she closed the door behind her and slid on her jacket wrapping her arms around her waist. I backed up into the yard to get away from Charlies watchful eyes and ears. She looked up at me from underneath the porch light. Her brown eyes had a spark of excitement that seem to light up her whole face. **

**She slowly walked towards me but made sure to keep a distance between us.**

**"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked confused.**

**"Why weren't you school?" I asked raising my brow in questioning wondering what excuse she would use.**

**She looked down and sighed twanging her hands in front of her. She looked up at me underneath her long lashes.**

**"I.......I went to the doctor today" All the anger I had stored away for this particular moment seemed to vanish. I closed the space she kept between us and wrapped my arms around her petite waist. She immediately stiffened at my touch but didn't turn away from me.**

**"Are you still feeling sick?" **

**"N--NO" She stutter not looking up at me.**

**"Then why did you go?" I ask burying my face in her hair. I knew a few comments of flatter and concern she'd would ask for me to take her back.**

**"Edward" She said sighing "I'm just going to come out and say it I'm....I'm pregnant" She said staring up at me.**

**I tighten my grip on her and stared down at her not sure what to say "Please say something" She asked looking more innocent then usual but that look did nothing to calm the monster snarling in my head.**

**"How could you get your self pregnant, do you realize you just ruined everything I had planned. How could you do this to me?" I screamed watching her face pale at my words. Tears outlined her eyes demolishing the excitement I saw earlier. She closed her eyes for a second and looked back up at me. Fire burned in her brown eyes and I knew I had hit a nerve. **

**"You think I got pregnant just ruin your life I think I already did that when you decided to marry me. I didn't ask you to take care of him did I? I just thought my 'husband'" She said in quotation's with her fingers " Who got me pregnant should know. It's not like I sit around all day planning on what I can do next to make your miserable life even worse then it already is" She yelled at me breaking my hold on her and walked back inside.**

**She slammed the door shut and cut the porch light out. I stood there frozen not sure what I should do but I knew someone who would know......Carlisle.**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I slid down the front door barricading in with my back. I clenched my knees to my chest. I could hear Charlie's heavy foot steps coming from the living room.

"Bella are you o.k.?" He asked hurrying over and smoothing my hair.

"How could I be stupid?" I knew he didn't want anything to do with me but I thought at least he'd would want something to do with baby. I should of just went to Jacksonville without telling him but I knew that would selfish of me I didn't have right to take the baby away from his father. That wasn't my decision to make, No matter the circumstances I was under.

"Bella your not stupid" He said letting out a frustrated sigh "Bella I don't want to pry in your life but you have to tell me what going on between you two" I knew I had to tell him and I knew he wasn't going to be happy.

"Dad..." I said through a sob "Dad I'm pregnant" I said crying harder then before.

"Is this why you two are fighting?"

"No, I just found out today, Dad I'm sorry" I said remembering the promise I made to him about not getting pregnant until after me and Edward got settled into a stable job "Dad I'm so scared" I confessed I didn't know exactly how I was going to take care of a baby and finish high school.

"Shh Bells everything is going to work out" He said sounding sincere.

"Dad he doesn't want it, he doesn't want me"

"Bella listen me" He said holding me at arms length gripping my shoulders "Your going to finish school and your going to your mom's and forgeting everything about him. Your mother and I are going take care of you. So don't worry about anything or anyone." I nodded my head not being able to speak. He slowly helped me up. I slowly walked upstairs letting Charlie go back to his game. With a heavy heart I collapsed on my bed and wrapped my arms around my torso. I wished I could fall apart but the center of my soul held me together my little 'nudger.'

* * *

HEY GUYS I'M GOING ON VACTION SOON AND I WANT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL THURSDAY MAYBE. If I do it maybe a short chapter SO BE PATIENT AND REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

_HEY GUYS LIKE I SAID BEFORE DON'T LIKE THE WAY I WRITE DON'T READ IT._

_NO FLAMES WANTED._

**

* * *

**

Edward's P.O.V.

**I yanked the car into park and strolled to the front door, slamming it shut behind me, I tried my best to ignore the two couples on the couch.**

**"Well look who it is Jasper the man himself showing up finally for a baseball game we had planned six hours ago!" Emmett yelled in an unfamiliar annoyed tone.**

**I gave him a sharp look, showing him I wasn't in the mood to start anymore arguments tonight. "Hmm it must be nice not having any type of responsibility," Rosalie scolded not bothering to look away from the flat screen.**

**"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked not giving them the satisfaction to irritate me more then I already was.**

**"Esme's in the kitchen and Carlisle is up in his office," Alice stated tonelessly. I made my way to the kitchen, where I saw Esme rearranging flowers in her favorite vase.**

**"Esme I need to talk to you and Carlisle, alone if you will?" She looked at me with worried eyes searching my face, she nodded after moment. **

**"Sure let me put this away and I'll meet you in Carlisle's office," She offered sending me a comforting smile. I gave a small nodded and walked up stairs ignoring the remarks from Rosalie yelled at.**

**I knocked once on the door and waited for Carlisle's reply, "It's open." I walked in and saw him place a book mark in one of his ancient books. His wise blue eyes looked up at me giving me his full attention. "Edward what brings you here?" He asked leaning farther back into his chair. Before I could answer Esme slipped in through the door and walked over to stand by Carlisle side.**

**"What was it you needed to tell us son?" She asked placing her hand on Carlisle's shoulder.**

**"I...uh hmm" I stuttered not knowing where to begin, I started to pace the width of the room, running a hand through my already disheveled hair. I let out a long breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. "Bella, has just informed me that... That she's pregnant," I blurted out glancing over at their shocked faces. Both of their eyes were widened in disbelief it seemed that both of them were lost for words.**

**"How far along is she?" Carlisle asked his medical training kicking in.**

**"I'm not sure." I shrugged, rubbing the back of my neck.**

**"A Grand baby," Esme whispered in pure joy.**

**"Carlisle what am I going to do, I don't want to be a father."**

**"Well you know the saying son 'You can't always get what you want,' you're just going to have to man up and do the right thing and that means making things right. Starting with Bella," He advised getting up from his seat. "This means no more upsetting her more than necessary; her hormones will put her emotions on edge until the baby is born and a little while after too."**

**"How could she get herself pregnant?" I shouted frustrated throwing my hands up. "Does she realize what she's done; everything's ruined because of her!" I cried falling in one of the arm chairs.**

**"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen that is no way to speak of Bella like that!" Esme scolded, "This is no more her fault then it is yours." She firmly stated, "I don't want you to say anything else against Bella do you hear me!" I looked up to a highly upset Esme, the words 'If looks could kill' passed through my mind as her hazel eyes looked like they were looking through me. I nodded, "Now were going to figure out what you're going to do. Do you understand, this no time to point fingers."**

**"Esme's right you're still going to do everything you wanted as far as graduating and college, but now that there's a baby on the way were just going to figure out a new plan." I listen to them go over many options over half an hour before my head was so thick with confusion that it took all my effort to hold it up.**

**"Can we finish this conversation some other time?" I asked standing up; they both looked at me and nodded. "And could you do me a favor and not tell anyone? I've already have too many people on my back as it is," I mumbled opening the door.**

**"Of course we understand that this is a lot to take in, we want say a word until you do." Carlisle promised nodding as if he was agreeing with himself.**

**I shut the door behind me and headed to my once old room that I had been staying in. Not bothering with the lights I flopped down on my bed and tried to think of anything other than Bella's disappointed face behind my eyes, but that seemed impossible so instead I blared the radio. Focusing only on the lyrics until I fell asleep, thinking only one thought 'What was I going to do with a kid?'**

Bella's P.O.V.

One of the things I hated about pregnancy was the morning sickness. After scrubbing my teeth thoroughly, I choked down a prenatal vitamin that the helpful nurse prescribed for me to take. I decided that today would be a good opportunity to catch up on some house work that I knew Charlie would avoid until men in radioactive suits blocked off half the neighborhood before he would do anything about it.

In the middle of scrubbing the tub the phone interrupted me, I threw down my rag and hastily, but careful ran down the stairs.

The voice on the other end almost made me cry. "Bella what's up?" Jake's playful voice asked.

"Uh nothing much, it's really nice to hear from you Jake. What have you been up to that's kept you so busy you couldn't call sooner," I scowled.

"Hey the phone works both ways Bells, but I'm not calling to get into that conversation. I wanted to know if you would wanted to have dinner with me and my girlfriend." Surprised at his offer to actually hang out with my long friend in what seemed like eternity, I couldn't pass up the offer.

"Sure, when?"

"Monday around five or so," He launching in telling me details and directions about the restaurant.

"Great I'll be there, so do I get the name of the lucky girl that has stolen your heart?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed once, "Yeah her name is Lizzie" I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke about how they meet at the park after my wedding and how she like the Volkswagen he had built. I almost felt a pinch of jealousy at the way he went on and on about this girl as if she was the only one he could see. The way I wished Edward would talk about me.

"Well I have to go pick Lizzie up, but it was nice talking to you Bells I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, see you then." I sighed hanging up, going back to my chorus since my weekend couldn't get better than it already was I thought sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 9

**Forgive mistakes stupid computer don't save my changes thanks to reviews and such**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

The weekend past uneventful as to be expected, and today was no better. School usually was no probably for me but now it seemed unavoidable. Classes seemed slower since there was no new material to learn just a basic review for the big exam tomorrow. I was the first one to arrive in biology and notice Mr. Banner sitting at his desk eating a bowl of soup and reading.

"Oh Miss Cullen it's nice to see you again. I hope your in good health?" He asked as I took my seat.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Banner" I didn't want to have to explain the whole pregnancy thing to anyone right now. It would just to be awkward with everyone's disapproving looks.

He went back to his book and I decided to draw on the edge of my notebook to pass the time.

I wouldn't normally come this early but I didn't want to a chance and run into Edward after lunch or even in the hall. I didn't look up when other students walked in I just kept on drawling.

My heart sped up as Edward slid in the chair beside me. Just two more days I repeated to myself.

I stopped doodling and turned the page for notes as the bell rung for class to begin.

"Alright class tomorrow is your final, so today I wanted to review before the big day" Mr. Banner said turning and writing something on the board.

I tired to concentrate on what he was discussing but all hope was lost when Edward slid me a piece of paper.

**We need to talk.**

I glanced up at him, a little annoyed.

_There's nothing to discuss_

I wrote and shoved the paper back to him hoping he'd leave me alone. But that wouldn't be Edward if he did, out of the corner of my eye I saw him write something else down and passed it back to me.

**Don't be stubborn, let me take you to dinner tonight to discuss the situation**

I bite my lip trying not to get agree. Oh so now that I left he's wants to do stuff together, well he better think again.

_No, thank you_

I turned my attention back to Mr. Banner review lecture.

When Edward placed the paper on my notebook.

**Why not?**

_Because I have plans_

I said remembering the plans with Jacob and I wasn't about to cancel on him.

**What plans?**

_Plans that don't involve you so but out_

**Bella we might not be living together anymore but I'm still your husband**

I looked at him and saw his jaw was clenched. I knew he didn't like Jacob he had always claimed that he had a thing for me.

_I have plans with Jacob._

I saw his hands tighten in a fist and he stared at me like I just slapped in the face. He wrote something else down but the bell rang and I jumped up and begin to shove my books back in my bag.

"Bella you can't be serous?" He said watching me gather my things.

"Completely" I said swinging my bag on my shoulder and walked out. I should have known he was going to follow me.

"You know he likes you more then a friend."

"Edward stop making stupid accusations when you don't know what your talking about."

"Bella have you seen the way he looks at you, I know he wants to be more then just your friend" I glanced down as I saw people began to stare at us and tired to walk quickly to my next class "Are you trying to get back at me or something?"

I finally made it to class and was about to walk in when he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go Edward" I said yanking my hand "Jacob's my best friend or I should say was my best friend before you came along. You got what you wanted. You don't have to feel guilty anymore" I said a harsh whisper "So don't make a scene."

"Your not going" He said raising his brows.

"Watch me" I said and yanked my arm free and stomped my way to the girl's locker room. I swiftly changed fuming at myself for allowing him to get to me like that. By the time I stop mentally kicking myself I found that I was in the center of the basketball court being trampled on by the other team and mine. I did my best to stay as far away from them as possible. After what seemed like forever Couch Clapp called the game.

I changed back into my already snug jeans and t-shirt and hasitly walked out of the gym getting scowlding looks from serveal of my team mates for tripping them.

Hiding my blush I looked up and found Edward leaning up against the wall waiting for me. I threw a dark glare at him and try to lose myself in the crowd leading to the my one chance in ditching him while I had the chance to.

But life evidently didn't work that way not mine anyways, once I was outside something or I should say someone grabbed my hand and spun me around.

Edward.

I had several cured remarks on the tip of my tongue when I notice he was only inches away from my face, his eyes dancing with excitement. Before I knew it he leaned in kissed me it, didn't even last a second before I pulled back and shoved him away from me.

"Jerk!" I snarled but that seem not to faze him, The look on his face almost made me want to kiss him back. He looked almost like the young lighthearted Edward that I fell in love with it was almost tempting to break every reason I had for staying away from him until he opened his mouth.

"Bella don't be stubborn" He said walking back towards me.

"Stay away from me Edward" I warned, I didn't want him even five feet in front of me if it was necessary.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything?"

"NO I DIDN'T!" I said turning and walking away.

"Will you stop running away from me and talk to me" He said wrapping his arms around my waist and turning me to face him.

Leaning in for another kiss, I looked over his shoulder trying to find some sort of escape.

That's when I saw Alice walking to her car.

"ALICE!" I yelled wiggling my way out of Edward's arms. She looked up at me and smiled and then she glanced at Edward and all enthusiasm went from her face, she marched over to us.

"Edward, would you kindly give Bella her own space to breath" She said grabbing my hand and dragged me away, literally.

"Thank you" I breathed when we where far away from Edward.

"No, problem I could tell by the look on your face you were about to either kiss him or slap him. Of course if it was me I would have chosen the second option" She said shrugging.

"Alice?" I said trying to get off the topic of Edward "Could you help me get ready for tonight, I'm suppose to go out with Jake and his girlfriend Lizzie for dinner tonight and I was..." Before I could finish my sentence she was already hopping up and down.

"Yes, Oh my goodness I get to use that dress that I bought you for your date with Edward before you canceled on me" She said ranting on about how she was very upset that such a pretty dress was going to go to waste.

I suppressed a sigh and listened while she went on and on about hair and make-up.

"Oh Jasper could you follow us in Bella's truck I need to get her home right away." She said handing him my keys which I didn't remember giving to her which made me a little scared thinking what else she could be capable of as she steered me to her car.

* * *

**I hope I'm not going to fast with the story but if you want to give me some suggestions on what you think should happen please send word Ha please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I know I say this a lot but please ignore the mistakes, I still haven't got back my computer from the repair shop and my family doesn't let me write much on the family computer so bare with me a little longer. _**

**_P.S. REVIEW_**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath to clear my head while I watched Bella walk away with Alice. I knew she wasn't happy with me at this point and right now I wasn't complaining. Just the look in her eyes at the unexpected closeness was enough to satisfy me.**

**I leaned against my car watching as Alice sped her away from me but not before giving me a very unhappy look. Jasper twirled Bella's truck keys on the end of his index finger making his way to me. **

**"Well Alice isn't to happy with you" He said heading towards Bella's truck.**

**I rolled my eyes and ignored his statement "Where's Alice taking Bella?" I said trying not to sound like I cared.**

**He took a deep breath as if he was torn between telling me or keeping his mouth shut but after a minute of thinking it through he finally gave in.**

**"She's helping Bella get ready for her date with Jacob" He said watching me carefully, I stiffened at his words and launched myself off my car and slung open the car door.**

**"Don't do anything your going to regret later on Edward" Jasper warned, I glared at him from over my shoulder and drove off. I knew I was over reacting but the thought of Bella with someone else made part of me hurt, almost like I had been beaten to the point that I was only mere inches from death.**

**I parked the Volvo around front, and found Emmett lounged across the couch shouting at the screen. **

**"Don't even think about it Edward" He said, making me stop half way up the stairs.**

**"Think about what?' I said clenching my jaw "If you knew Rose was about to go a date with a different man, would you bother wasting your time on this conversation or would you take action?"**

**"Edward, get down here" Esme said coming from the dining room, hands on her hips to show she meant business "Now."  
**

**I grounded my teeth together but did as she asked. I shoved Emmett's legs off the couch to make room to sit down but, not before he give me a smile that said 'She told you.'**

**I tired my best to keep from glancing towards the stairs hoping I could make a break for it as soon as Esme had her back turned. **

**"Stop thinking about it Edward" Esme said making her way up stairs with a warning look, Emmett chuckled but never took his eyes off the screen. After what seemed like hours of waiting and watching, Alice finally came down skipping with Rose and Esme trailing down after her.**

**"Alright introducing the one the only Bella Cullen!" Alice said clipping her hands.**

**I looked up at the top of stairs, when she nervously made her self known.****My breath caught as I watch her descended the stairs, wearing a dark blue dress that emphasize her every curve, the high heels she wore made her look graceful some how. Her hair was twisted into what seemed like a complicated braid that only Alice could come up with, her porcelain skin looked radiant under her natural blush. I was glad Alice didn't go over board with the make-up just allowing enough to out line her already pure beauty. She looked absolutely breath-taking. **

**"Whoa, maybe Edward's right?" Emmett whispered "Maybe he should lock her up some where" Rosalie smacked the back of his head and rolled her eyes. **

**"Edward's an idiot" She said scowling at me but I couldn't be bothered with less than perfection right now.**

**"Is it to much?" Bella asked smoothing the dress and glancing around the room.  
**

**"Your perfect" I said staring her up and down without realizing what I was saying.  
**

**"Thank you" She mumbled not bothering to look at me which made me a little annoyed that everyone else had her attention.**

**"Edward's right you look stunning" Esme said giving her a hug.**

**"Thanks I better get going" She said taking a small jacket from Alice. As I watched her walk away, I felt my gut twist as I realize where she was heading.**

Bella's P.O.V.

I parked my truck outside the restaurant that Jacob had suggested. Already nervous about seeing him again I slowly walked to the front door. As I made my way to the receptionist, who was picking at her nails in boredom. She had short black hair that was smooth back away from her chalky white face, her raccoon eyes looked up at me forcing on a smile.

"Hello, welcome to The Lodge, my name is Lori how can I serve you today?"

"Yes, I have a reservation with Jacob Black and Lizzie..." I trailed off not knowing her last name.

"Uh-huh their already at the table" She said motioning me to follow her.

I walked the narrow isle and saw Jake and Lizzie in a corner of the restaurant chatting and laughing. My heart leaped in my chest seeing Jake so happy, It made me a proud big sister seeing her little brother grow up to be such a gentleman. I walked up to them letting the receptionist know that I had spotted them.

"Hey Jake" I said tentatively not wanting to intrude on their private time.

"Bella!" Jake said a little to loud.

"It's nice to see Jake" I said giving him a side hug and glancing at the girl sitting next to him whom I presume to be 'Lizzie.' She had red-gold hair cropped to her shoulders, Light freckles dusted her nose and cheeks, With soft brown eyes showing nothing but pure joy.

"Hi I'm Bella, you must be Lizzie, Jake's girlfriend" I said reaching over to shake her hand, she took mine and gave a small nod.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Jake has told me so much about you. I feel like I already know you" She said with a nervous laugh.

"Same here" I said taking the seat across from them "So what's new going on with you two? Anything interesting coming up?" They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well Lizzie" He said taking her hand in his. I looked down at entwined hands and saw a small diamond ring circling her ring finger " and I have decided to get married" Jake said proudly, I wanted to yell at them until there senses came back screaming 'bad idea' or 'rethink things and just date a while'. I mean he was only sixteen years old barely old enough to drive but then again who was I to give them advice.

I couldn't hold back a small chuckle"Oh my gosh that's great, when did you get engaged?"

"Just before you walked over, I thought why not since I'm dressed for the occasion and had the ring in my pocket" Jake said kissing Lizzie's cheek.

"It didn't take much convincing as you can see" She said laughing, I felt my gut twist as I watch the happy couple flirt and tease each other. I did my best to smile but I wanted nothing more to run out of the room. But I told myself not to be selfish and ruin their night, so I did my best to sit there smile and laugh and occasional make small talk.

"Is there something wrong Bella, you've been quiet for a while" Jake said pushing his plate away.

"Oh sorry, I got a lot on my mind with the finals and all. Which reminds me, I better get going" I said getting up taking out my wallet.

"Oh no you don't, this is on me" Jake said waving his hands at my money "and make sure you call more often" He said getting up to hug me goodbye.

"Yeah I will and it was nice to meet you Lizzie and congratulations to both of you and good luck" I said waving.

As soon as I was out of the restaurant I took off the traitorous high heels Alice had insisted I had to wear to 'complete' the outfit. I took a deep breath as the cool air brushed my face. I wanted nothing more then to go home and sleep this day away. But I knew I had to go back to the Cullen's house to get my things. I knew I had to face him and I knew I wanted desperately to run in his arms when I did. Just to steal a kiss or two. It had been hard watching Lizzie and Jake gaze into each other eyes as if the world it self held no other attention for them and I wanted that I wanted Edward to look into my eyes and kiss me the way Jake kissed Lizzie which only remind me. That he did kiss me this afternoon and I did my best not to feel anything but I had. There was no use and trying to deny it, I wanted nothing more then to give in now but instead remind my self that things would only get worse if I did.

I pulled up to the garage and got out of the truck not bothering to slid on my shoes. So shoes in hand I made my way through the back door noticing that no car's vacated the garage, only Edward's Volvo parked out front. I didn't my best to keep quiet hoping that he drove with one of them. But I couldn't be that lucky, I tip-toed through the house until I found Edward sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. With his face in his hands, I wanted to back up slowly and try to get out before he notice me. But before I could finish that thought he took a deep and steady breath and then slowly looked up. He looked tired and frustrated as if he was struggling with something but before I could read anything else he looked away.

I wanted to rush over there and see what was the matter but then I remember what had happen earlier and I didn't want anymore mistakes to happen.

"Is Alice here?" I asked, knowing that she wasn't.

"No, it's just me" He said getting up and walking or I should say stumbling towards the couch.

"I just came to get my things, it'll only take a minute or two" I said walking up the stairs.

"Have at it" He said making his way towards the couch, I was grateful that he didn't try to make me feel guilt for going to see Jake but for whatever reason he didn't I wasn't going to question it. I swiftly changed back into my jeans and t-shirt and grabbed my bag, in a hurry to get out before Edward's cool demeanor changed. I walked back down the stairs and found him laying on the floor of the living room face down. I hurried over to him, rolling him over and placed his head in my lap.

"Edward!" I yelled, He moaned letting a wave of alcohol brush over my face. My stomach heaved wanting to throw up at the vile smell and wanting nothing more then to get up and walk away from him but several medical reasons keep me here.

"Your such an idiot Edward, a stupid, stupid idiot" I said crying "Why would you do this?"

"Please don't leave" He grumbled.

"I should!" I said trying to get him up. He finally rolled over and stumbled up, I did my best to to support him and help him up the stairs.

"B-el-la" He slurred as I lowered him down to his bed and left to go get him some water "Bella!" I heard him yell from the bathroom. I had to fight the urge not to throw the cup of water on him as he kept hollering until he heard me come back in the room but instead I put it on the side table.

"Edward, you need to relax and let me call Alice" I said wiping the few remaining tears away as I searched for his phone.

"No! Stay" He said grabbing my hand, for the first time tonight I looked into his eyes. There was desperation hidden in his blood shot eyes, making my heart clench tight on my rib cage. I took a deep breath and gave a small nod. He tired to give me that stupid grin, that he knew I couldn't resist but this time it had no real affect on me.

I ran my hand through his unruly bronze hair sweeping it out of his eyes, as he rambled and grumbled insignificant things. I sat down on the edge of the bed not wanting to get to close. I looked him over to make sure he hadn't some how hurt himself. I kept wishing that Carlisle or Esme would walk through the door and take over his care but, no one did. I moved from the bed and onto the black couch he kept by the wall of windows after about an hour of sitting up against the head board. I grabbed the blanket off the end of the bed and cuddled up, looking up to the thick black sky and watch the moon up ahead, trying my best to ignore the mumbles Edward kept saying.

After laying there for what seem like hours, someone finally cracked open the bedroom door. I could only make out the out line of the person, I sat up and watch the figure closed the door behind it letting the dark swallow it whole.

"Bella?" I heard Rose whisper as she made her way into the moonlight, she gave me a sympathetic smile and sat at my feet "Looks like my brother and you finally...." She paused "Would you call it made up if your sitting across the room from him?"

"No, were not" I said hoping to leave it at that.

"He's such an idiot" She said mumbling under her breath "So, what are you doing here? Did he trap you here or guilt you into staying cause he's afraid to be alone" She said rolling her eyes.

"No, he got sick and I didn't want to leave him alone..."

"Bella your to nice to him. You should have left him where ever he was" She said rolling her eyes again, I wanted so bad just to spill everything to her for some reason but I didn't want to turn her against him even more, But I really wanted to talk to someone.

"Rose?"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger I'm trying my best to get the chapters out as fast as I can. I still haven't got my computer back from my dad's friend who's working on at this very moment but anyways thanks for the review and such and I don't own anything but suggestions are always welcomed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS I'M GOING TO BE WRITING A NEW STORY SOON I PROMISE NOT TO NEGLECT THIS ONE JUST WANT TO SAY IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT I THINK YOU'LL LOVE IT EVEN MORE!**

**PLEASE HELP ME GET A LEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS**

* * *

"If I tell you what's really going on, do you promise not to tell anyone not even Emmett. No one Rose, this includes giving Edward crap" I said raising my brow to show how serious I was. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess" I bite my lip and then spilled every detail, starting with the day we got married. She let me talk and cry as I poured my heart out "Bella, why have you let it get this bad?" She said furrowing her brows.

"I don't know but that's not even the begin..." I hesitated not sure if I should go on but before I knew it I blurted out "Rose I'm pregnant" I said looking down at my hands. It was silent for a few seconds, I looked up and saw her face froze in shock.

"Are you sure?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Edward and Charlie knows but I don't know about Esme and Carlisle" I said shrugging.

"Oh my gosh Bella a baby!" Rose said letting excitement replace the surprise.

"Shh, keep your voice down" I said glancing over a Edward and then at the door.

"Sorry, sorry" She whispered "I'm just--Wow a baby" She said again.

"I know" I said smiling "But promise not to tell anyone, no matter what?"

"Yeah, yeah" She said grabbing both my hands in hers "Bella, I'll help your raise him or her" She said happily "Come live with us, well kick Edward out and you can have his room."

"Rose I'm leaving in two days" I said watching her face fall.

"No, why?" She asked squeezing my hands.

"Look at me, I can't--" I took a deep breath "I'm tired of all this. It just hurts to much to stay, I'm going to go stay with my mom over the summer to clear my head."

"Yeah, your probably right" She said sighing "Yes go to your mom's but please call and E-mail me."

"Yeah I will and..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before Edward stumbled off the bed coughing and gaging. I didn't have to think twice before I ripped my hands from from Rose's grasp and ran towards the bathroom. I knew the smell would only make me nauseous but I had to help him. Even though I didn't like him.

I wet a wash cloth, while he draped across the toilet. I slowly lowered myself to the floor and wiped his face. He groaned and laid his head in my lap.

"Rose, could you please bring me that cup of water on the bedside table?" I said combing my fingers through Edward's hair, trying to comfort him. Rose came in with the water and handed it to me.

"I don't know why you even bother" She said leaning against the sink.

"Well if I did leave, you would be the one to take care of him. Because you wouldn't tell Esme or Carlisle now would you?" I said raising my brow. I didn't want them to give Edward any guilt trips about the way he was treating me. If he was going to feel guilty then it should be on his own.

"Well I would stay but I have finals tomorrow and I have to get some sleep and you should too. Just leave him here, he'll be fine."

"Night Rose" I said annoyed "Go get some sleep" I said giving her a small smile, she rolled her eyes at me and started to walk away. When I remembered "Hey Rose?" I asked calling her back in, She looked at me as if she was afraid that I was going to ask her if she would help with Edward.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Could you call and tell Charlie I'm staying her tonight" I said watching her face grow in relief.

"Yeah sure" She said retreating before I asked something else.

"Night Bella" She said over her shoulder.

I sat there all night giving reassuring words and keeping him hydrated. So many times I drifted off but the cold tile floor brought me up right. By the time the alarm went off all thought of sleep vanished. I shook Edward and watch him squirm and mumble under his breath "Edward, get up. We can't be late" His eyes flickered as he doze in and out of sleep. "Edward, don't do this we have finals today. So get up before you run us late" I said pushing his shoulders up so I could get up and get ready.

But he grabbed my arm to lower me back down. My back already felt stiff from sitting up all night "No, now get up before you make us late" I said again breaking free of his grip and hurried to get away from him. Making his head bounce off the tile of the floor. My hand flew up at my mouth in shock at what I just did. He took a sharp breath in.

"Ow, why you do that?"

"I'm sorry" I said kneeling down to inspect the damage but, before I knew it his arms wrapped around my waist as he quickly sat up to snatch me "This isn't funny Edward, let me go!" I said trying to scrambled off his lap.

"Nope" He said smiling.

"Yes, now let me up so I can go home get dress."

"Why don't we skip today?" He asked moving his hand to tuck a piece of my hair back behind my ear. I took that opportunity to get up and away from him. I hurried back to his room to grab my bag.

"Bella!" He yelled trailing behind me "Where you going? I thought this what you wanted, to be with me without anyone around."

"Well you just stop and listen to me for once!" I said turning on him "We have finals that count over fifty percent of our grade, and the answer is still no. I don't want anything to do with you, your to selfish to think of anyone else's needs other then your own. JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled hoping it would finally click in his head.

"THEN WHY DID YOU BOTHER STAY!" He yelled hovering over me.

"Cause evidently you can't take care of yourself. I'm not going to argue with you Edward there's no use" I pushed him aside with my elbow to get by. I made it half way down the hall before, He spun me around to face him.

"Don't walk away" He said so low the words sounded threatening.

"I'm going home Edward there's no discussion about it" I said walking away quickly. I didn't have time to notice anyone. My only thought was to get as far away as possible.

I hurried to Charlie's and quickly showered and dressed. Tired as I was I grabbed a granola bar and swallow down the prenatal vitamins and left to go to school.

* * *

**Yeah very short Chapter compare to the others but had to get this out, I'm still borrowing the family computer and my sisters and mom isn't to happy sharing with me so hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys thanks for waiting, I have some great news I will get my lab top back on Thursday and that means faster updates. Please continue to read and review._**

**I apologize if you think this chapter is dull but I had to let you see Edward's POV, but trust me next chapter is going to be better._  
_**

**

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.**

**I watched as she stomped her way down the stairs, which only worsen my already pounding head.**

**"Edward your not fighting with Bella again are you? I thought we had agreed to not put to much stress on her, it's not health" Esme said with a serious look coming out of Carlisle office "Think about that when you see her again, young man" She said over her shoulder as she walked down stairs. I rolled my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, it was always nice to know that your family on your side I thought sarcastically and went to get ready.**

**I grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower. Letting my wounder back to last night events.**

**_Flashback_**

**_It wasn't even ten minutes after Bella had left that I had gotten a call from Tyler saying he had some connections that could score us a couple of beers and wanted to see if I was in on his little party. I saw that as a good opportunity for a good distraction that I had been looking for. I agreed all to eagerly and waited for them to pick me up. _**

**_We decided to hang out in the parking lot of some run down building that looked like it had been abandoned in Settle for a while now. We started to goof off and throw the empty bottles at the building trying to knock out the windows._**

**_About an hour or so later Ben insisted on driving us all home, I wanted nothing more than punch him until I knocked some senses into him. The only reason he didn't drink was the fact he wanted to show off how mature and responsible he was for Angela. To impress her and make us seem like the idiots._**

**_But I allowed him to take me home, I immediately regretted it as soon as Mike, Eric and Tyler started singing some pathetic song. I sat in the front seat trying my best to keep my mind from wondering to a pair of deep brown eyes. I could already see the disapproval and disappointment staring down at me, I rested my head against the window and tried to think of something else. _**

**_As we swerved up the drive way I saw that all the cars had vanished out of the garage meaning that I was left alone. I rolled out of the SUV that Mike had driven earlier to fit us all in. My head swam as if my whole head was smudged in thick water. I watched the red tail lights blur down the drive way as I stumbled up to the front door and made my to the stairs only to be to dizzy to continue and that's when Bella came in._**

**_End of Flashback_**

**I quickly dressed, shaking my head to dishevel the memories. As I ran down the stairs, I notice that everyone else had already gone to school without me. Heading to my car, I saw what I least expected, Alice, she was lean up against the passenger door shooting sympathetic looks at me.**

**"Stop looking like that Alice, I don't need your pity."**

**"I know, I know I can't help not to think about how terrible I been to you. Even though you've been in the wrong but I'm here to say that I want to help" She said as I jumped in the car. I looked at her confused as she joined me.**

**"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked speeding down the drive.**

**"Don't get me wrong I'm still tick off at you, but you also need support as much as Bella and so I decided to play mutual ground."**

**"Yeah what about Jasper? Does he 'support' your idea?" I said raising my brow.**

**"Jasper doesn't care what side I'm on, he said 'do what makes you happy,' He really is a great guy" She cooed, I rolled my eyes at her. Which only seem to brighten her smile.**

**"Thank you" I mumbled.**

**"Anytime" I pulled into the school parking lot and parked next to Emmett's jeep "Huh I'm sure going to miss Bella" Alice sighed as she looked towards Bella's truck.**

**"Why would you say that?"  
**

**"She's going to Jacksonville to live with her mom" She said looking at me "You didn't know did you?" She asked widening her eyes as if she said to much. **

**"How did you find out?" I asked grounding my teeth together trying to stay calm, which was hard when my blood was pumping in my veins wanting to rip open my door and hunt Bella down.**

**"Well I wanted to check on Charlie and see how he's been doing and he said that she was going to go stay with her mom over the summer" She said shrugging "I didn't know you didn't know Edward, so don't do anything rash" She pleaded.**

**"When?" I said sharply.  
**

**"Tomorrow mourning" She said letting a sigh of regret out.**

**"Did he say why she was going?" I asked. **

**"Not in so many words just that she needed a change" She said bewilder as if she was missing something "Edward what is it that your not telling me?" She said letting impatience color her voice.**

**I glanced at my review mirror watching Bella and Rose walk in with each other, with Emmett trailing behind and I figure since she had them on her side I should have a least a couple of people on mine.**

**"Alice do you know the reason why Bella clothes has been fitting to tight lately?" I asked knowing that would get her attention.**

**"No?" She asked raising her brows as if to say go on.**

**"Bella's pregnant" I stated glancing over to see her reaction. Her small features froze in place, Her eyes widen and grew in shock as if what I was saying couldn't be true.**

**"Wow" She whispered "I thought you two were going to wait after you started your careers to have a family? Well I guess your plans just went out the window" She said giving me a sad smile.**

**"Yeah" I said running a hand through my hair.**

**"Does Carlisle and Esme do they--"**

**"Yeah and I'm guessing Bella has told Emmett and Rose as well" I said glancing back in the review mirror again, only to find a group of students laughing and chatting with each other.**

**"Can I tell Jasper or do you want my silence?" She said smiling trying to bring back her usual bubbly self.**

**"Yeah, but no one else" I said pinching the bridge of my nose, waiting for her response.**

**"Eek I can't wait, I need to go shopping" She said before I tuned her out. As we walked to the door of the school she kept on listing all the things that we all needed to get.**

**I was more than relieved when she spotted Jasper in the hall and left me with my thoughts.**

Bella's P.O.V.

I chewed the end of my pencil as I stared down the trigonometry final, every other finals had been straight forward, simple, very easy. But when it came to math the subject wanted nothing more than give me grief. It was always the one subject Edward would help me with and one particular moment came to mind.

_Flashback_

_I trailed behind Alice as she lead me through one of the most exquisite house I had ever seen. The living room alone was bigger than my entire house. The room it self was something you would only see out of a Good House Keeping magazine._

_"Alice you said you were taking me to your house not your--Palace" I said looking around the room._

_"Ha Ha I'll take that as a complement" She said leading me into dinning room "I can't believe that I have a ton of homework" She said slamming her book bag on the magnificent table._

_She kept blabbing about teachers and how their lives must be a total bore to assign so much work as she walked into the kitchen to grab us a drink. I doodled absentmindedly on the edge of my notebook and waited for her return._

_When someone slid in the chair beside me, I looked up and found a set of piercing green eyes staring back at me. My breath hitched, as my mind raised for a replay. I had only seen this beautiful boy only a couple of times, one of those times is when we actually had spoken to each other, which was on my very first day.  
_

_"Hey" The beautiful boy said looking down at me._

_"H-Hi" I stuttered, at his intriguing smile.  
_

_"So did Alice kidnap you today?" He asked smiling at me._

_"I wouldn't say that" I said turning back to my drawings and hoping I wouldn't say anything to stupid. _

_"Am sorry, am I annoying you?"_

_"No, but your annoying me" Alice said coming back with two coke's in her hand "Don't you have some place to be Edward?"  
_

_I looked over at Edward underneath my lashes and saw him staring down at me.  
_

_"So what are you two up to?" He asked ignoring Alice's question and waited for my answer, which Alice stepped in before I could._

_"Well I was going to tutor Bella in math, she's absolutely horrible" Alice said shuddering as if she was scared by the thought._

_"Well maybe I could be some assistance" Edward said shifting closer to me._

_"That would be up to Bella" Alice said trying to hide that sneaky smile I had come all to well accustomed to._

_I looked up at him and felt my stomach roll at very thought of him spending his time helping me, Making my inter thoughts squeal like a little school girl inside. _

_"Yeah, sure" I said all to eager._

_End Of Flashback_

I wanted to hit my head against the desk to shove the memory back into the little drawer that I had thought I sealed shut only to be brought back to my attention and I knew I would have to pay later for the pleasant memory. The final bell signaled for lunch and I was more than happy to have the break away from anything that made me think.  
_

* * *

_

_**New story will be posted Friday and I repeat I will finish this no matter what. SO REVIEW! PLEASE!**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I got my laptop back YAY and that means faster update. **

**WARNINGS: MISTAKES :Yeah sorry about that my computer doesn't like to spell check crazy thing. But PLEASE REVIEW**

**AND P.S. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY DESIGHNED IF YOU LOVE TWILIGHT YOU'LL LOVE THE DARKEST POWERS SERIES AND IT'S KIND OF LIKE THAT IN SOME WAYS.**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I decided only on a lemonade for my lunch today, scared that I might not be able to hold anything down after just getting rid of my breakfast in the bathroom. But that wasn't the problem; the problem was not sure where exactly I was suppose to sit.

I glanced around and saw a waving Alice and I knew by the look on her face she knew my little secret. I gave a small wave and saw Edward sit down next to her staring straight at me. I looked away quickly and spotted a group of my old friends.

I timidly walked over to Angela's table and saw Lauren look me up and down and whispered something in Jessica's ear. I made a sudden u- turn and decided I would just sit by myself today and study for the up coming Biology final. As I took out my notebook, I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward and Rose arguing back and forth. I wanted to get up and remind Rose of her promise that she made but instead I tried to concentrate on my work and not on five people in front of me.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I kept my eyes on Bella, watching her as she focused on her notebook.**

**"Never know what you have until you lose it, right Edward?" Rose said looking over at Bella.**

**"Why don't you do me a favor and shut up" I said not bothering to looking her way.**

**"Why don't you do us a favor and grow up" She retorted back at me.**

**I clenched my teeth together and continue to stare at Bella, because I knew Rose was right to an accurate degree anyway. That I had lost Bella, but that voice in the back on my mind reminded me that this was just a faze she was going through, that she be back and begging for me soon enough.**

**But part of me wanted to be begging her instead. I mean I didn't really get why she didn't want to have anything to do with me. Probably like Carlisle had said before, her hormones were just to much for her right now but I wasn't sure if I could last the last nine mouths like this.**

**"Edward, dude stop staring at her, you look like a stalker" Emmett said scraping Rosalie's food she hadn't touch off her tray and on to his.**

**"Yeah it's probably making her feel uncomfortable" Jasper said agreeing.**

**But I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was just to fascinating for me to stop.**

**"Edward just let me go over and talk to her, just for a minute" Alice begged.**

**I glared at her for a second and return my attention back to Bella, I had plainly told them all to stay away from her, that she needed her 'space.'**

**"No, leave her alone" I said sternly.**

**"Why is it a big deal for us to talk to her? Were not the one's she kicked out little brother" Rose said pushing her tray away from Emmett's. Emmett gave a sad look at the untouched pudding cup on her tray.**

**I reluctantly looked away from Bella and glared at the vain person sitting across from me. **

**"I'd insult you but I don't think your bright enough to notice" I said giving my full attention back to Bella. I watch as she picked up her lemonade and sipped on it. I could tell she wasn't feeling well and I was about to get up and check on her. When Rosalie got up and walked over to her before I could protest. **

**She pulled out a seat next to her, and began to talk intently to her. I looked up at Emmett as he made his way to them, I should have known that he would follow after her. I looked away from them not wanting to be reminded that they were against me.**

**"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked patting me on the back to try to console me.**

**"Not really" I said running a hand through my hair and pushing away the untouched food. **

**"You really should eat something Edward" Jasper said shoving the tray back to me.**

**I grunted and glanced out of the corner of my eye at Bella. She was smiling and laughing at something Emmett was saying, I was on the edge of my seat wanting to stroll over there and steal Bella's attention, when she got up and left without a single glance at me.**

**I clenched the table top trying my best to stay calm. Alice leaned against Jasper and whispered something in his ear, He nodded and kissed the top of her head and looked up at me.**

**"Hey Edward do you want to hang out tonight, to get your mind off of things for a while?" Jasper asked hopefully.**

**"No" I said jumping up and followed Bella out. I ignored the yells of Mike and Eric trying to get my attention and walked to Biology. I knew I was going to be early but the thought of Bella there without Rose guarding her made me speed up my walk.**

**I walked in the class and saw only a few students in there seats studying viciously for the up coming exam and one of those students was Bella. She played with the ends of her hair as she drilled the information in one last time. I swiftly walked towards our desk and slid in my seat beside her.**

**I stared down at her watching her shift in her seat as if she since my presences there. She ran her hand through her hair a nerves habit she had picked up from me.**

**"Bella?" Was all I managed to say before the bell drowned out my voice. She didn't look at me or knowledge that I said anything. She put away her notebook and tapped her pencil on the desk, as the teacher called the class to order.**

**The exam it self was easy I didn't understand why people made such a big deal about it. It was basically common sense, I mean even Emmett could pass it and that was saying something.**

**With nothing else to do besides looking at the clock I cut my eyes towards Bella being careful not to look straight at her afraid of getting caught by Mr. Banner. **

**She finished early but went back through several times to make sure she had every 'i' dotted and every 't' crossed. It made her that more interesting to look at, and I knew out of everything that happen between us she was still my beautiful Isabella Maria Cullen,**

Bella's P.O.V.

After school I headed over to the Cullen's only because Rose wanted to talk with me about a potential plan she had in mind. She promised that Edward wouldn't come within ten feet of me nor look my way.

I wanted to roll my eyes at how dramatic she got when it came to the 'situation' I was in. So I agreed, only to keep her from ranting about how she was thankful that Edward was no real relation to her.

I pulled up to the garage and found Rose waiting there with Emmett.

"Hey Bella Bear" Emmett greeted swiping me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett...Need....Oxygen" I said gasping.

"Oops sorry" He said releasing me.

"IDIOT HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER EXPECALY IN HER CONDICTION!" Rose screeched smacking his arm.

"I said I was sorry, I forgot" He said innocently.

"Well maybe if I smack you in the back of the head a few times you want forget" She said raising her brows at him as if challenge her authority.

"Sorry Bella, it want happen again" Emmett whimpered bowing his head.

"Really it's o.k." I said smiling and searching for something to change the topic "So what plan did you want to discuss?" I asked Rose.

She grabbed my hand and lead me inside with Emmett trailing behind me, murmuring apologizing to me. I caught a glimpse of Edward on the couch watching ESPN, Then looking away as he glance up at us. Emmett momentarily stopped to listen, when Rose scowled at him and continued on till we reached Rose's room. She pulled me to her bed and sat down next to me, while Emmett got comfortable in the arm chair in the corner.

"O.k. here's the plan, Emmett shut the door" She said nodding towards it, He grunted but did what she asked "O.k. I was thinking and I know you wanted to visit your mom. But Jasper told Emmett that Edward found out from Alice that Edward wasn't to happy about the idea of you leaving the state. So I thought maybe you and me and Emmett could take a road trip instead, I understand that you had plans but I really want to spend some time with you and the baby before I go to college" She said hopefully, I thought over that idea for a moment.

"Yeah, sure but I want to a least spend a weekend with my mom before school starts but other than then that I'm in" She squealed and threw her arms around me, swaying us back and forth.

"Oh so happy, and I hope you don't mind Emmett tagging along, it's just for our safety and plus I think he's to immature to watch himself for any length of time." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey" Emmett said crossing his arms and pouted at her, I laughed at the big teddy bear whom called himself my big brother and couldn't wait for or vacation to begin.

Rosalie started felling in every detail for me and it seemed to me she really had thought this through. My only job was to get fresh clothes and pack and to be ready to leave early in the mourning.

"And don't worry about Edward, he want have the slightest clue to where you'll be, Isn't that right Emmett" Rose said turning her attention to Emmett who was in the middle of reading a Glamour magazine.

"What?" He said looking up confused.

"Edward want have a clue about any of this right?" She said through her teeth.

"Oh, yeah sure whatever you say Rosie" He said looking back at the magazine distracted again.

She rolled her eyes at him but send a excited smile my way "Our big strong protector" She said mocking him.

We spent a few more minutes talking before it was getting late and I need to go to mine and Edward's 'house.' Rose walked me down stairs, sending Edward a death glares all the while.

"So talk to you tomorrow" She said giving me a hug.

"Yeah, See ya Emmett" I said getting a more delicate hug from him this time.

I walked out without acknowledging Edward who was watching us.

Tired and ready for a good night rest I drove down the wet road of Forks. I pulled into my once happy home and felt my gut tighten it's grip on my throat. I wanted to turn away and just use the clothes I had been wearing but that would only mean I letting this defeat me. I slammed the truck door behind me and walked up the walk way fumbling for the house key, when the flood of another vehicle's head lights stopped me in my tracks blinding my view of the person inside or the color of the car. When the engine was cut off I could faintly see the color from the dim of the street lamp that gave away my visitor.

Edward, jumped out of the car and gave a small smile saying 'told you, you'd be back.' I turned back to what I came to do and unlocked the door. I thought about locking the door behind me but I knew it wouldn't do any good since he had a key. I quickly hurried to our once bedroom and started packing up what I needed.

I heared the front door close and my heart speed up, I didn't want to start another argument with him. I moved to the bathroom and grabbed the rest of my stuff and when I walked back into the room. He was laid out on the bed arm's crossed behind his head and watching me.

I looked away and continue to pack, I was half way done when he finally spoke for the first time.

"Still stubborn" He stated the obvious. I didn't look up from my work, I just concentrated on what I came to do. He let out a frustrated sigh and sat up "Your not going to talk to me? Am I such a terrible person that I don't' deserve to have a conversation with you?"

I looked up at him but kept my expression blank "Edward, I don't mind talking to you, it's just all the drama you bring in every 'conversation' we seem to have" I watched him clench and unclench his mouth as if he was trying his best not to say something he would regret.

"So talking to me is just a burden to you?" He asked annoyed, getting up from the bed and slowly walked over to me.

"I didn't say that."

"I read in between the lines, is that why your going to Jacksonville? To get away from me?" He asked crossing his arms and waited for my answer. I shifted my weight to foot to foot and looked down. Not sure what my answer should be. I looked up after a minute and found him starting at me as if he already knew the answer.

My head was screaming 'Please God not this again.'

"Edward, I don't want to fight with you" I said almost defeated, almost "I just need time to clear my head it's not like I'm taking off and never..." I trailed off watching him start to pace back and forth like he was trying to control his anger. I stepped back from him and started to gather my things again, I slung the duffel bag over my shoulder and try to sneak past him while he was deep in thought. But he caught my upper arm gently, I turned at how delicate his hold was and saw the flicker of the boy who wanted nothing more to make everything right again.

"Bella" He whispered, my heart thudded, my palms sweated as I watch the conflict in his eyes "Don't go."

* * *

**OOh A cliff hanger hey guys thanks for reading and remember to review it makes me want to update sooner. AND HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I wanted to clear up some things one: This is an all human story two: I'm SORRY I rushed through the last chapter I was getting frustrated with it and I promise it want happen again. So enjoy and please remember to review and thanks for the advice.**

**P.S. HOPEFULLY I HARDLY MADE MISTAKES SO BARE WITH ME.  
**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I stared at him as he said those words; they had made me feel as if every muscle in my body had frozen in place.

"Don't- leave- me" He said as if it caused him physical pain to say those three words. I stared into his eyes and saw another flicker of emotion pass in them.

Desperation.

"I have to" I whispered "It's what best for the both of us, so please don't make this more difficult than it already is" I said placing my hand on his cheek, his face harden as he took in what I was saying.

"More difficult" He said repeating my words; he stepped away from me and started to pace again running his hand through his hair and then all of the sudden. He wiped everything clean on the dresser, sending everything to the floor flying "YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT DIFFICULT, I JUST ASKED YOU TO STAY AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAD PUT ME THROUGH AND YOU WANT TO RUN AWAY. THEN GO, GO RUN BACK TO ROSALIE AND EMMETT I'M SURE THEY WANT ANOTHER EXCUSE TO HATE ME EVEN MORE!"

"I don't think they need an excuse, I think one look at you sends anyone sending sympathetic looks my way" And with that I grabbed my bag and headed to my truck. I could hear more things break and shatter behind me and it sent a chill down my spin. I quickly started the truck and headed to Charlie's, I hated how I was leaving things with Edward but I knew what both of us needed was space.

I pulled into the driveway and saw that Charlie was already there, I made sure I was composed enough before I walked in. I hung my coat up and heard some kind of game go on and knew I'd find him in the living room. He was lounged back in his arm chair, with his hands behind his head drifting off.

"Bell's is that you?" He asked tiredly.

"Yeah sorry I got caught up and for last night, things got a little crazy" I said going in the kitchen to rummage through the fridge for any left overs. I found some frozen pizza that Charlie must have gotten yesterday when I didn't come home to cook for him.

"It's alright, Rosalie called and said you were staying over last night" He grumbled "I know it's none of my business but are you with…I mean are you and Edward reconciled" He asked, I cringed at the thought as I watch my pizza revolve in the microwave. I mean I wanted desperately to forgive and forget what had happen between me and Edward but that was easier said then done.

"No" I said taking out my pizza and headed into the living room "Things are just to complicated for us right now" I said sitting down on the couch and slowly ate while he listen to the annoying announcers comment on the game. After a minute of silence between us I started to relax. That is until he interrupted it with one question I had been dreading anyone to ask me.

"So do you think you'll divorce him" He asked not taking his eyes off the T.V. I froze at how casually that sentence seemed to be for him. I dropped my pizza back in my plate losing my appetite "Of course if you did you and the baby are both welcome here" He continued to say but this time meeting my eyes.

"I know and thank you for your offer, but I'm not divorcing Edward" I said sternly, I didn't care if Edward wasn't the man I had fallen in love with. I would never divorce him just because times were tough for us.

"I'm just saying Bells I would understand if you did" He said returning his eyes back to the game. I didn't feel like arguing with him or anyone else tonight but I need to tell him my new plans Rose had, had in mind.

"Dad, Rosalie and Emmett are going to college in the fall and they were going on a road trip before there classes began and they asked me to come along, I would still go to mom's before I came back but I really wanted to spend time with them before the baby came" I said hoping he would just nod and go along to want I was saying. I mean I didn't need their permission but I still was a minor and living under Charlie's roof so that made a difference.

"Have you talked to your mom about this?"

"No I wanted to run it by you first and then call her to let her know the change of plans" I said getting up and taking my plate to the kitchen.

"Well if your mom is alright with it then I guess its o.k."

I grabbed the phone off the kitchen wall and dialed mom's number; she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom" I said biting my lip at what I was about to do.

"Oh hey honey" She said excitedly and I knew when she heard the news her mood would do a three-sixty.

"Mom I wanted to call and say that my friends wanted me to go on a road trip with them before they went off to college" I said explaining to her the new plan Rose had in mind for us. I could tell by Renee's silence she wasn't to happy.

"Oh I guess it's alright, at least you'll come visit me before you go back to school" She said with disappointment that I knew I would hear "Well have fun and keep that baby safe, I'll see you soon."

"Alright thanks mom love you" I said a little hurt knowing I had broken her heart.

"Love you too baby, bye."

"Bye" I said hanging up the phone.

"Hey grab me some of that pie that Sue brought by earlier" Charlie mumbled, I raised my eyebrow at what he had just said.

"Sue Clearwater, Harry Clearwater's widow?" I asked handing him a slice of cherry pie.

"Yeah, she gets lonely for adult conversation, so I visit her when ever I go to Billy's."

"That's awfully nice of you to check on her" I said smiling, at the thought of Charlie getting on with his life.

"Yeah, I'm such the gentleman" He said sarcastically concentrating on eating his pie.

"I'm going to bed; do you need anything else before I turn in?" I said walking towards the stairs.

"No thanks, night Bells."

"Night" I said heading to my room grabbing my toilettes and my pajamas and headed for the shower.

The familiar sent of my shampoo made all the tension in my body relax, I knew of the lack of sleep I had got last night that I would sleep like the dead tonight.

After the hot water gave out I hurried to get dress and brush my hair and teeth, feeling just how tired my muscles actually were.

I went back to my room not bothering with the light and wrapped myself in my quilt.

I was just about to doze off when I heard someone tap on my window, I groaned impatiently and rolled over and squinted out the blacken window. I was about to shrug it off as a tree branch hitting it, when a white fist knock on the glass.

I wanted to turn away and ignore it and go back to sleep. But that would have been too simple, the hand kept on knocking and knocking getting louder and louder to the point I thought Charlie would come and see what the commotion was all about.

I threw the covers off of me and went to go inspect. I unlocked the window and lifted it up and squinted my eyes again at the darkness. I didn't have time to adjust my eyes before I saw someone swiftly climbed in. I straightened up and found Edward standing there, I backed away from him shocked that he would come here after how angry he had got at me for not staying with him.

He took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of my bed. My heart pounded strong in my chest and I wasn't sure if it was from fear or just how terrible he looked.

"Come here Bella" He said patting the space beside him. I didn't know if that was such a great idea but I slowly sat down beside him and I looked down at my hands in the moonlight and twisted them nervously. What was he doing here? And why was he so calm? I glanced at him and saw his eyes were lined red as if he had been crying. His hair was a mess not like his usual disheveled gorgeous locks but like had pulled the ends of his hair until it stick out in all directions. His face was lined in deep concentration as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"Edward?" I said trying to make my voice sound strong but soft. He looked at me with so much pain, it broke my heart.

"I'm sorry" He whispered looking straight in my eyes smoldering me with his green ones. I looked at him trying to understand which time he was meaning to be sorry for.

"For what?" I asked looking back at my hands.

"For everything I every have put you through or said to you" He said placing his fingers under my chin gently to make me look at him. My breath hitched at the sincerity on his face and in his voice "I'm sorry, please forgive me" He breathed, I stared at him not sure what I was suppose to say to him. I looked away from him again and stared at the lines in the wood of floor.

"Edward, I don't know if I can" I said blinking back tears "You've hurt me over and over again, to the point were I'm almost numb" I said wiping away the tears that had already fallen. He kept staring at me and lifted his hand slowly and wiped the corner of my eye at the remaining tears.

"I know but I didn't want you to leave mad" He said pulling his hand away. I looked back at him and saw the venerable Edward I had come to love and still loved.

"Edward, I know you mean well but I can't forgive you, not yet and I wish I could just forget everything that's happen but I can't..." I said taking a deep breath to steady myself "And I don't want to raise a child in the chaos we've created" I said placing a hand on my stomach. He glanced down at my hand that rested on my stomach. His expression looked as if he was completing some really strong emotions that I couldn't make out. He looked up at me, his face blank.

"You look tired" He said looking at what I guess were the circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep from the night before, I smiled at him and rolled my eyes.

"That's because I watched you puke your guts out" I said looking down, wiping the smile from my face and looked back up at him "Why did you get drunk?" I asked searching his eyes to see if he was going to lie or tell me the truth. He looked at me and sighed and threw a glance out the window.

"I know that was a selfish thing to do and I thank you for staying with me, even though you didn't want to" He said looking back at me.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Seriously, I really don't know why" He said shrugging "After you left to meet Jacob; I don't know I-I-I lost it" He said running his hand through his hair. We stared at each other for a moment before he broke the silence "I should go" He said getting up and walk towards the window but before he left he turned to me "Bella, do you think we could at least be friends?" I studied him for a moment and shook my head no.

"I think it's to soon, just give it time" I said giving him a reassuring smile. He nodded and slipped out into the night. I closed the window back and crawled back into bed curling up in a ball. My head kept swimming with so many emotions that I didn't know how to process it all. I squeezed my eyes closed and took deep and steady breaths until I felt the darkness of my dreams take over.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I rested my head on the steering wheel in the driveway of mine and Bella's 'house'. Not wanting to face the disaster I had created and thought about what all had happen tonight. I knew I had scared her and I knew the monster inside me rejoiced at that. Even after she had left, I threw whatever I could grab and threw a cross the room wanting to break all evidence of what we had to pieces.**

**The monster in me kept laughing at the pleasure of causing more hurt to me and everyone around me more pain. No matter how hard I tired to block out the mincing noise of the on going laughter, which only grew louder as I struggled to get a hold of myself. Finally I had all I could take and fell to my knees on the floor, burying my head with my hands, crying and yelling and screaming at myself for what I had done and what I had caused.**

**I wanted to bash my head in at the pain and agony I had put Bella and my family through, and I knew I had to make it right. **

**I lifted my head up from the wheel, breaking my train of thought and looked at what once was a happy home.**

***Flashback***

**_I drove up a street with house's that were big enough to start out a family._**

**_"What are we doing here" Bella asked confused but excited._**

**_I glanced at her and gave her that grin I knew she loved and cocked my brow at her._**

**_"It's a surprise" I said mischievously. _**

**_"Edward you know how I feel about surprises" She groaned._**

**_"I know but I think you'll make an expectation when you see what I have gotten us" I said glancing out the corner of my eye at her. She looked nervous as she played with the ends of her hair "Bella relax" I said taking her hand that was tangled in her hair in mine and kissed her knuckles._**

**_She smiled at me and lend over and kissed my cheek._**

**_"Alright I'll try but it better not be anything over the top" She warned._**

**_"I promise" I chuckled; I pulled into the driveway of a small black and white house and cut the engine. I looked over at Bella to find her appraising the house than looking back at me._**

**_"Where are we?" She asked pulling her eyebrows together, I didn't answer her. I got out and watched her slowly do the same. I walked in the middle of the yard and lifted my hand at Bella and motioned to her to join me. She walked carefully over to me and I slid my arm around her waist._**

**_"What do you think?" I asked looking at the house but watched her reaction out of the corner of my eye._**

**_"Edward, did…I mean….You bought this?" She asked turning to face me. _**

**_"No" I said smiling, she breathed a sigh of relief "We bought it" I said watching her eyes widen._**

**_"Edward I thought we were still looking" She said crossing her arms as if she was annoyed at me but I could see a smile spreading across her face. I pulled her to my chest and bent down and whispered "I know this isn't exactly like we wanted but I wanted to start my life with you as soon as possible" I pulled back and looked at her face._**

**_She sighed and looked back at the house and back at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled._**

**_"Well Mr. Cullen you better be glad I love it." _**

**_"I'm glad you do, soon to be Mrs. Cullen" I said sweeping off her feet, she giggled until I silenced her with a kiss "What do you say we go check it out" I said carrying her in before she said anything._**

**_*_Flashback over***

**I finally got tired of sitting there and made my way to the front door. I switched the living room light on and saw the mess that I had left. I didn't bother to clean it up I was just to tired, I fell on the bed and covered my head not wanting to look around me anymore only to remind I was alone. I knew I could go to Carlisle and Esme's house but I didn't feel like another fight tonight. So I laid there smelling Bella's sweet scent until I fell asleep.**

* * *

** Hope this is long enough and I DID TRY TO MAKE IT FLOW BETTER Please, Please Review get me to seventy-five please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys my first fanfiction story please no flames don't like don't read it.**

**I'm rewritting every thing I wrote so hopefully it makes sense.**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I stared out of the window of the plane, excited to get back to the familiarity of home. The summer itself seemed to be more of announce then a help. Everything around me reminded me of Edward wither it was good or bad. I did my best to distract myself, but Emmett and Rose seem more of a reminder of what I didn't have. It didn't help the fact that Emmett decided to pop the question.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_I was sitting on the couch as Emmett and Rose came in the hotel room with smiles that seem to light up the room and a big ring on Rosalie's ring finger._

_"Bella look," Rose squealed jumping up and down holding out her hand to show me._

_"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" I exclaimed grabbing her hand and examining it myself. It was small and simple but very sweet._

_After the jumping and screaming and a few remarks from Emmett, Rose asked me if she could speak to me alone. I follow her into the bedroom of the suite and watched as she sat down on the edge of the bed that I had been sleeping on, I sat down next to her and waited for her to speak first._

_"Bella, I know I shouldn't marry Emmett and I know that it's a selfish thing to do, but…." She shook her head, I was confused not getting what she was taling about._

_"What do you mean?" Rose glanced down at my stomach and rested her hand there._

_"I wish I could have a baby," She sighed._

_"Don't worry I think you and Emmett will have plenty." I laughed._

_"That's not what I was talking about Bella," She said with a sad look. "I mean I'll never be able to 'have' one own my own," I was taken back at first to as what she was getting at._

_"What do you mean? Ar-are you saying" I asked completely stunned._

_"I can't have kids," She cried wiping away the few tears that had fallen._

_"Wh-How?" I said filling my own tears threatening to fall, I knew that I had no right to ask her that, I would never want anyone asking me that question._

_"Bella when I was twelve me and my parents got in a car wreck, I wasn't wearing a seat belt and..." Her eyes stayed fixed on the floor as she relived the tragedy over again through memories. I wanted to change the subject and tell her forget about what I had said, but I didn't get the chance. "I was thrown against the dashboard," She whispered. "T- There was some much blood," She said shaking her head slightly. "And bruising all over my body, that it bruised my ovaries pretty badly, the doctors said that it was a very slim chance that I could ever conceive a child."_

_"But you can," I said with determination. "And you will," Rose smiled at me wiping the remaining tears away._

_"Gosh I feel so stupid," She said letting out a nervous laugh._

_"You're not stupid Rose," I chastised giving her a hug._

_***End Of Flash Back***_

I couldn't shrug off the feeling that I was smearing my pregnancy in her face. But at the same time I thought it kind of ironic that Rose and I had something the other wanted.

For example Rose had a relationship with Emmett that I craved to have with Edward, but I had something far more precious to her then anything... My own child. Something she thought she would never get to experience. I came out of my reverie when I heard the squeak of the lunch cart coming by.

"Fish or chicken?" The older women asked smiling down at me, I return the smile as best I could and gave her my order. She placed the chicken plate on the small lap table and went on to the next passenger. I picked at my food and continued to think over all that has happen over the past few months.

Like when Rose and Emmett kidnapped me on our first day on the trip saying they 'wanted to get a head start.'

But what I enjoyed the most was the fact I got to spend time with my mom. She was still my erratic, hare brained mother as usual of course it wouldn't be normal if she wasn't. What I missed the most and I hated myself for even thinking his name, was Edward.

I couldn't help not to think about him, believe me I tried not to, it seemed the harder I tried to forget the easier it was to find him in every little thing I done or even saw.

I felt the woman beside me shift as she finally awoke from her six hour nap. She looked like she thirty or so, she kind of reminded me of Esme. She had blue eyes and soft blond hair, her face was so motherly that it was hard to resist her smile.

"When are you due?" She asked appraising my stomach.

"Uh, February." I said stoking my blue t-shirt, I saw that she had taken her eyes off my stomach and now was looking at my wedding band. She looked back at my face, as if to comprehend what she hoped was a joke.

"If you don't mind me asking you, how old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen, I'll turn eighteen next month." I said looking away from her wide eyes.

"Where's your husband?" She asked looking around herself.

"He's in Washington."

"I'm sorry I'm being rude, by the way I'm Emily Taylor." She declared holding out her hand, I gave her a small smile and shook her hand.

"Bella Cullen and I don't mind your questions, I would be curious too." I wasn't going to mad about people's reaction it was an uncommon thing for a seventeen year old girl to be pregnant and married. Who wouldn't want to know why two teenagers would do something so stupid?

"So how long have you been married?" She asked.

"A little over a year," Her eyes widen I bet she thought I was only married for the 'sake of the child.'

"Wow, what made you and your husband decided to get married?" Emily asked turning in her seat to face me.

"Edward and I just had this connection; we could talk just about anything you could image. We did everything together, our first kiss, to our first awkward dance, but there was one experience that we want to save until we got married" I said rubbing my stomach, she smiled at that and nodded her head for me to continue.

I looked down at my ring and being to turn it back and forth letting it catch in the light.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said that a sixteen year old boy could be very romantic." I laughed thinking about just how he had purposed.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_I slid on my rain-boots and went out the front door quietly. The snow was still falling down in thick cotton flakes; Edward stood waiting for me in the middle of Charlie's front yard. I walked out from under the shelter of the porch and carefully made my way to him._

_My boots crunched down on the snow, it had to be a least two feet deep. As I neared him I read the expression on his face, there was a slight nervousness lining his brow, his green eyes were melting with so many emotions that it was hard to settle on which one he was feeling._

_I stopped a foot away from him and gave him a reassuring smile._

_"Hey," I breathed watching my words turn to smoke in the cold still air. I waited for him to say something, but he just stood there staring at me. I felt a cold hard knot twist in my stomach making me feel slightly dizzy._

_Did he come here to break up with me? Is that why he asked to meet me out here so early? He just wanted to get it done and over with instead of dragging me along._

_I felt the blood drain from my face, trying to figure out what he wanted or didn't._

_"Hey," He finally said pulling his lips into that heart-breaking grin. Making me calm down a bit, he stepped closer to me taking my hand. His other hand was hidden behind him. "I wanted to say a few things to you," He spoke softly playing with my left hand drawling smooth circles with his cold white hand. He looked up at me and smiled, "But please don't interrupt me, promise?" He asked with a shaky voice._

_I nodded, "I promise." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly._

_"You're my life, my soul, my heart you've been my best friend and my worst enemy." We both laughed at that, but he continued. "We have laughed at the good times and cried at the bad ones, you've made me a good person and even a better man." I could feel tears flow freely down my cheeks, staining them. He quickly kissed my cheeks to stop the tears in their tracks, "Now that you've let me say what I wanted now I need to ask you something and this time I need an answer." I locked gazes with him and followed those green eyes as he lowered himself to his knee._

_My heart and my pulse began to race making me slightly shake._

_"Isabella Marie Swan…." He paused as he removed his hand from behind his back to reveal a perfectly rounded snow ball holding a golden ring. The face was long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold- delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. {Okay The ring is exactly like the one in Eclipse and yes I used Stephenie's description} the morning sun started to rise making the world around us glitter. The snow sparkled including the ball of snow Edward was still holding, the light made the ring reflect rainbows. "Will you marry me?"_

_I stared at him seeing everything I could ask for, I could see it in his eyes, his nose, the way his mouth formed a nerves smirk. The lining of his jaw and found the love ranting from his beautiful face. I nodded my head, and chocked back more tears, "Yes!" Was all I could manage to say and before I knew it he slid the ring on my finger and twirled me around in the still falling snow._

_***End Of Flash Back***_

"It's seemed like your very much in love with each other but why didn't he come with you?" She asked.

"I went to visit my mom, he had other things he need to get done." I didn't want to tell her about the unhappy ending to my fairy tale, I didn't need another person to feel bad for me or to judge Edward.

Just as she was going to ask another question the flight attended came over the speaker.

"All passengers kindly buckle all seat belts as we land in Port Angles, Washington thank you for your cooperation."

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**For months I had spent my days working on an old abandoned cabin I found a few days after Bella left. I wasn't mad when I found out that she went with Emmett and Rosalie instead of her original plan.**

**I knew what everyone expected of me, to lash out at any giving moment. But I put all my aggregation into the small cabin. I what else was I supposed to do go to California searching for her when I didn't have a clue where she was and if I found her, what drag her back here like some cave man.**

**I would give her what she wanted and what we both needed, space.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah there's mistakes but I'm tired from work.**

* * *

As we exit the plane it almost felt like my first day here. Charlie standing off to the side looking slightly nervous. He smiled his crinkly old smile at me.

"Welcome home kiddo" He said giving me an awkward one arm hug.

"It's nice to see you to dad" I was a little surprised that he laughed. I looked up to see him smiling ear to ear. As he carried my bags containing the new clothes I had to get due to the fact that I couldn't stretch any of my clothes any further, so I caved and went shopping.

Charlie put my things in the back of the cruiser, he seemed to be a little flustered as if he was concentrating really hard on something.

"Everything alright dad?' I said as I watched him fumble with the keys.

"Yeah" He grunted, I cocked my eye brow knowing he was lying.

After a few minutes of silence Charlie finally broke it.

"So did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, Emmett and Rose were fun to hang out with and mom said hi" I said staring out the window, I felt a since of comfort as the rain drizzled down the window, it seemed to welcome me back with open arms.

"Huh, glad you had a good time….Bella uh there's something I got to tell you" He said as we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, I looked at him a little confused.

"What's up?"

"Uh, while you were gone…Well you remember Sue Clearwater?" I nodded and got a shred of fear go through me "Well she moved in with me" I raised my eye brows at him in disbelief and waited for him to continue "As my wife."

I looked away from him and stared at the windshield.

"Oh, does that mean her kids to?" I said knowing the answer already.

"Yeah, well Seth has Leah just got accepted to Washington State, so she would only be there for holidays."

"What made you want to tie the knot" I asked hoping that my dad didn't get her pregnant that would be just to awkward.

"I'm not getting any younger and it was just convent for the both of us."

"More convent?" I asked raising my brow.

"Bella I'm not going to go into detail about my love life" I couldn't help but to laugh a little the thought of Charlie having a love life.

"Well I'm happy for you dad" I said and I truly was he finally had someone there for him and maybe he wouldn't starve to death. It almost made me feel like a proud parent knowing that my work was done.

He turned into the drive and helped me get out my things. When I opened the door it seemed a lot had changed since I been away, not in a bad way just not what I would expect Charlie to live in.

The living room had a woman's touch, fresh flowers where sitting on the coffee table making the room feel inviting. Everything seem fresher there was a hint of a flowery smell that clung to the air.

I looked into the kitchen and found that my mothers yellow cabinets had been repainted to a soft green.

"I like what you've done to the place" I was happy to see that he was finally moving on with his life, that all trace of my mother was gone "I'm going to my room" I said taking my bag from him.

"Uh, Bells" I paused on the first stair and looked at Charlie shifting his weight "Seth moved in your room while you were gone, your stuff is still there but kind of put to the side to make room for his things."

I got the feeling that he was trying to say 'It's time to turn in your key.'

"That's cool" I said shrugging "And don't worry about it, I already made plans to stay with some friends. So I guess it all worked out."

"What friends" He asked looking a little relieved. I thought of the only person I could think about on the spot.

"Alice" I said, I knew that I was a terrible liar I just hoped he would just look over that just this once.

"Hmm, well I'm glad it worked out then" He said walking into the living room. I went upstairs and collected my things. I dropped them by the door and headed in the kitchen to call Esme. She picked up mid ring.

"Hello?" I heard her soft voice ask.

"Hey Esme, its Bella"

"Oh hey honey how was your trip?' She asked, we then talked about what had happen over the summer trying to catch up but I knew I needed to get this said before I lost all train of thought.

"Esme, the reason I was calling" and I hoped that I wasn't being rude "But I was wondering if…I-I mean" I lowered my voice so that Charlie wouldn't over hear "Could I possible move in, I mean you don't have to say yes-" She cut me off.

"Bella I would love it if you move in with us" She said excitedly.

"Uh- umm Esme, is Edward still living at…He's not living there is he?"

"Oh no he still lives at your old house" She said a little sadly.

"Thanks again Esme, I'll be over there in few, bye"

"Bye dear see you soon" With that I hung up and went up stairs to get the rest of my things. I didn't have much to pack up already seeing that someone already packed half my things away for me.

I carefully headed back down stairs to see Charlie standing by the door.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked as he took in my bags.

"Yeah school starts in a couple of days and I wanted to get settle" I said swing my duffel bag over my shoulder.

"Let me help you, you shouldn't be lifting anything in your conduction" He said nodding at the budge of my stomach. I gave a grateful small and allowed him to help load my truck.

"So is Uh-Edward going to be there?" He asked throwing my suitcase in the passenger seat.

"No, he still at our old house, so don't worry I know where to run to when I need a safe place" I said giving him an unexpected hug.

"Love you Bells" He mumbled.

"Love you too dad" I said hopping into the truck, I was surprised that it started, since I hadn't driven it in a while but it drove just as well as before.

I was a little nerves pulling into the drive way of the Cullen's it almost felt like my first meeting except for the exception of Edward. I pulled into the garage and was meet by familiar faces. Esme seemed giddy as Carlisle had his arms wrapped around her waist. She broke free of his embrace as soon as I threw the truck in park.

"Bella I'm so glad you're here" She said grabbing me into a hug, but then she seemed startled like she forgot the fact I was baring a child "Oops I how could I be so ditzy as to forget my own grand baby" She said placing her delicate hand on my stomach.

"So what month are you in? Have you been to the doctor recently? Have you been eating right and taking your vitamins?" It was nice to see Esme so concern and fussing over the baby, I always felt mothered by her instead of the other way around.

"I'm one week from my four months and yes the doctor in Jacksonville said that the baby seemed health and gave me a refill on my vitamins" I said reassuring her.

"You look beautiful Bella" Carlisle said coming over and giving me a hug and taking my things from the truck.

"Thank you" I said blushing "Where Jasper and Alice?" I asked.

"With Edward they have been trying all summer to get through to him but he keeps shutting everyone out. He doesn't seem to be hang around with people, including his friends" I shuffled my feet uncomfortable, hoping she would change the subject "Anyways lets get you inside and settled" She said wrapping her arm around my waist as she guided me in. I was grateful not to hear anymore on the topic of Edward being unhappy.

She dragged me to the white couch and made me rest while she fixed me what I been craving the most…Eggs.

I sat down and watched T.V. but nothing good seemed to be on. I decided to go in the kitchen to see if Esme needed any help but it seemed she already had finished.

"Here you are" She said sitting the plate in front of me. I smiled and gave her a thank you and in gulfed the sweet taste, savoring ever bite.

After my third helping I decided to go unpack my things.

"Esme, um what room will I be staying in?" I asked looking up from my empty plate.

"Well I haven't got the guest room sat up just yet, so I hope you don't mind staying in Edward's old room for now" She said sounding as if she was truly sorry for the arrangement.

"Oh that's fine, I'm not picky and really thank you again for letting me crash here" I said washing my plate.

"It's a joy to have you Bella, now I get to see my grand baby grow each day" She said again glancing at my stomach, I couldn't help not to smile at her enthusiasm. She left the room, while I jumped down from the stool to wash my dishes. I dried my plate and placed in the cupboard.

I was about to walk back into the living room, when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Esme?" Edward yelled coming in the front door, I looked back to notice Esme was no where in sight leaving me to deal with him.

I stepped into the living room, and saw Edward standing there looking me up and down in surprise.

"Hey" He said giving me a small nod.

"Hi" I said a little nervous "Esme's not around at the moment" I said stating the obvious.

"That's alright I just wanted to ask her if I could take a quick shower before heading home" He said looking around the room as if he hoped that Esme would appear and relieve us of our awkward conversation "You look good, is the baby doing well?" I couldn't help to feel, I don't know what I was suppose to feel. Maybe a little a glad he took interest in the baby.

"He's doing real well and you look good too" I said giving him a once over. His usual bronze hair was disheveled as if he had ran his hand through it one to many times. His white t-shirt was stained with dirt and sweat. He looked as if he lost several nights sleep but at the same time he still looked amazing.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I placed the last of the flooring down in the small two bedroom cabin; it had been a great distraction for me over the summer. But it never wavered the thoughts of Bella.**

**Over the last few months I had came to acknowledge that I had broke Bella. Out of what, a few laughs with friends? Trying to be something I'm not? Why wouldn't she not what to have anything to do with me, if I was her I would have been done with me a long time ago.**

**So I did the only thing I knew I could do for her, I knew I could never make up for what I done to her. But maybe I could give her what I promise I would give her. **

_**Flash Back**_

_**We sat on the couch watching some sort of T.V. show. Bella laid in my arms, while I played with her hair. It was days like this I loved the most, I sighed and breathed in Bella's sweet aroma. I kissed the top of her hair and felt her twist around to look up at me. Her brown eyes were deep with emotions as she smiled up at me. How I ever convinced her to marry me I had no idea. She brought her hand up the one that held my mothers ring in place and outlined my features.**_

_**She looked deep in thought as she concentrated on remembering ever line on my face. I took her hand and kissed it softly and then kissed her ring.**_

_**"I love you" I said entwining our hands together.**_

_**"I love you too" She whispered, I kissed her wrist and continue to study her face.**_

_**"You know I would give you the world, if you allowed me to spoil you for once. Don't you think it's a little selfish of you to not allow me give you everything I can offer?" I asked, not being able to help my cocky grin.**_

_**She narrowed her eyes at me, but couldn't accomplish the full scowl. A smile played on her lips as she tried her best not to give in to my request.**_

_**"I have you that's all I need" She said taking her hand out of mine and placing both arms around my neck.**_

_**"Bella, I want you to a least name one thing you will allow me to give you. That you don't already have" I said raising my eyebrow and waited while she thought over my question.**_

_**"I don't know..." She said looking into my eyes "I guess a small house" She said lost in thought "Nothing to big or fancy. Maybe a small cabin, secluded from the rest of the world" She said smiling; I smiled back and kissed her forehead.**_

_**"Such a simple request, but your wish is my command" I whispered in her ear.**_

_**Flash Back Ended**_

**I walked towards the white house wanting to take a warm hot shower before heading back to the empty house.**

**I walked into the living room and found the T.V. going but no one insight.**

**"Esme?" I yelled not wanting to just barge in. But to my surprise it wasn't Esme that replied back.**

**A beautiful woman stepped out of the kitchen, her big brown eyes looked nerves as she took in my appearance, her long dark hair flowed to the middle of her back. I looked her up and down drinking up her beauty. When I notice the budge of her stomach, my heart clenched in my chest. I looked back into my Bella's stunning eyes.**

**"Hey" I said nodding at her, not sure what else I was supposed to say.**

**"Hi" She said making my dead heart come back to life, she looked as if she wanted to bolt right out the door "Esme's not around at the moment."**

**"That's alright I just wanted to ask her if I could take a quick shower before heading home" I said looking away not wanting to make her feel more uncomfortable then she already was "You look good, is the baby doing well?" I asked glancing down again at her small waist, trying to take in the reality of how real it seemed to be.**

**"He's doing really well and you look good too" She said biting her lip as if she had said to much. I ran my hand through my hair. Noticing just how horrible I must look to her.**

**"Um would you mind telling Esme I dropped by" I said backing out of the house "It was nice seeing you Bella" I gave once last smile to her and hurried out the door.**

**I took a deep breath of clean air trying to clear my head from all the chaos it seemed to be in. Of course Bella always seemed to have an effect on me and it always took me off guard.**

**I jumped into my car and raced away from what I seemed to want the most...Bella, my love, my soul and my life.**

* * *

**Please review and I REALLY HOPE I'M NOT TAKING THINGS TO FAST I JUST WANTED TO GET PAST THE SUMMER.**


	17. Chapter 17

**O.K, I DID MY BEST TO ERASE THE MISTAKES BUT I'M TIRED AND MY MOM'S GETTING ON MY CASE BECAUSE I HAVE CHURCH TOMORROW AND IT'S 1:05 A.M.**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I stared after him as he practically ran out the door, it was strange seeing him so...nervous. It was so unlike him. I shook my head and went up stairs to unpack.

Edward's room was like a drawer of memories I was opening up and I did my best to ignore it but that was easier said then done.

"I'm really sorry again Bella about this" Esme said standing by the door.

"It's not a big deal, really" I said walking over to give her reassuring hug.

"I just don't want this harder on you then it already is."

"Esme, when Edward came looking for you a few minutes ago. He seemed- different" I said a little confused, she gave me a small smile.

"So he's already saw you?" She said coming in the room to sit on the black couch, she patted the seat next to her "Bella I think in many ways that Edward has changed since you left, he's not the same boy he once was."

"What do you mean?" I stroking my stomach.

"Well he's really quiet, he doesn't like to do much of anything anymore" She said shrugging, I sat there trying to take everything in when a bouncy Alice came barging in.

"Bella" She said running over to hug me.

"Alice. Need. Air" I said gasping, her grip loosened and she backed away.

"Sorry old habit's die hard" She said sitting down on the other side of me.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk" Esme said giving my hand a squeeze and left.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Alice as soon as we were alone.

"He's already left for college about an hour ago" She said sadly.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, so how did your summer go?" She shrugged.

"We hung around the house and with Edward some but nothing exciting" She said furrowing her brows.

"Yeah, Esme said you guys were just over there, h-how is he?" I asked knowing I was probably going to regret the question later.

"He's better in some ways" She said looking at me with sympathy.

"And in other ways?"

"He's...depressed Bella I'm not going to lie to you and I'm not going to try to guilt you in to taking him back but you need to know he's not the same Edward either" I looked at her not sure what I was suppose to say. "I'm sorry your probably not really in the mood for this speech are you?" I bit my lip and shook my head, she took as a sign to change the subject "So I see you've gotten a little rounder since the last time I saw you" She placed her hands on top of my stomach.

We sat there and talked for a while, until she got a call from Jasper. I took the opportunity to take a shower, I tired my best not to think about the up coming morning. I knew what the whole school would think as soon as they took in my little nudger.

I quickly shut off the water and dressed quickly wanting to snuggle between the covers for some sort of comfort. I brushed my teeth and hair and finally climbed into the soft bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow Edward's scent surrounded me.

I closed my eyes and did my best not think about him but I couldn't help not to. My whole body warmed as I filled my lungs with the sweet scent, it wasn't long before I feel asleep.

~**NEXT DAY~**

I felt something or someone lightly bounce on the bed trying their best to wake me.

"Bella!" Alice's tiny voice yelled in my ear, I jerked up and found her face beaming with excitement "Oh good your up, now get ready for school" She said laughing and walking away.

"I hate you Alice!" I yelled after her.

"Love you too Bells" Her voiced muffled from the closed door, I glared at the empty space and debated on wither or not to take the chance and crawl back under the covers. Then again I knew Alice would come back and drag me out.

I threw the cover off me and slowly dressed, not sure what exactly what I pulled on. I headed down stairs and followed the delicious scent of break-feast. I went down stairs and found a big plate of eggs, bacon, toast. My stomach growled greedily.

Esme turned around and smiled "Help yourself" She said gesturing to the plate of food. I all but ran towards the temptation and scarfed down as much as I could. I was half way through when Alice came bouncing in then frowning as she looked me up and down. I looked down to see that I wore, a purple v-neck sweater and jeans and found nothing wrong.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked widening her eyes at me.

"Alice I'm almost five months pregnant, I don't feel pretty anymore, more like bloated than anything" I said taking a bite of my bacon.

"Uh whatever, you ready to go?" She asked backing out of the kitchen.

"Yeah" I said grabbing my bag and followed her out. As we headed towards school all Alice kept chatting about was Jasper, classes and very sternly a much need shopping trip. She pulled into the parking lot and parked near the all to familiar silver Volvo, which was empty and some how I felt this twinge of disappointment seep over me. Did I want him to me? More importantly did I want to see him? I shook my head slightly and climbed out.

I could already feel the stares barring into me, I could hear the whispers as I passed by the group of students reuniting. I looked up and found Lauren and Jessica looking me up and down and laughing at me. I looked back down and grabbed the schedule Alice had picked up for me.

We compared schedule's and found we only shared two classes together. So that left me to walk to calculus alone. I knew that I would be a few minutes early but I want to get a good seat in the back away from the prying eyes. I walked in and found what I least expected, in the corner staring out the window absentmindedly sat the one person that seemed to be the only thing on my mind lately. My heart raced as the school girl inside of me swooned but something stronger took over all the emotions...hurt.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: HEY GUYS AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER I WAS THINKING OF MAKING BELLA EIGHT AND HALF MONTHS PREGNANT BUT I WANTED ALL OF YOU GUYS OPINION AM I GOING TO FAST PLEASE TELL ME IF SO.**

**P.S. I want make them reunite so quickly so REVIEW PLEASE.**


	18. Chapter 18

O.K. This chapter took me a really long time to write and I worked very hard on it and I hope you enjoy it.

And I know some said I was going to fast and wanted to hear about Bella's whole pregnancy so I compromised. I hope I did it justices please remember to review.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**It seemed everything around me, kept moving faster than I could blink. I couldn't tell you much about my summer. For one there was nothing to tell, I was grateful for Jasper and Alice trying there best to bring me out of my 'depression state' as Jasper called it but I couldn't find enough strength to do much.**

**I sat in my car for what seemed like hours before I had enough strength to pull myself out. I didn't bother flipping on any of the lights as I made my way to the only room I had been staying in.**

**I flopped down on the bed not bothering to undress; my heart was still pounding in my chest as I thought about seeing Bella again and my….Child.**

**She looked beautiful, her skin was glowing making her ivory skin seemed soft to the touch. Her long brown hair could have been made up from the finest silk as it flowed to her waist. But of course Bella always had that goddess look about her, so pure and natural it was like your own heart would stop beating just by taking it all in.**

**I kept laying there staring at the wall trying to keep from running through different types of scenario's that could have happened or should have happened. But I knew I had given up all my rights to even ask her how she was doing and the only person I could blame was myself.**

**After lying there for who knows how long I finally feel asleep.**

**{NEXT DAY}**

**I did my normal morning routine, but this time putting a little more effort knowing I had school and Bella to face. As that thought accrued to me I rushed to get there. I knew I was probably the last person she wanted to talk to or even see but I couldn't help not to want to a least try to catch attention.**

**The parking lot was already filling with other students, I didn't see Bella or Alice in the parking lot yet so I took the opportunity take out my schedule and remember it until Mike spotted me from across the parking lot with his arms wrapped around Jessica.**

**"Hey Edward man where've you been?" He said coming over to me with Tyler and Eric flocking behind him.**

**"Hey guys" I said trying not to roll my eyes.**

**"Dude you look terrible" Eric said laughing at me.**

**"Yeah" I said starting to walk away, when Mike opened his stupid mouth.**

**"Wow looks like you knocked Bella up" He said looking over towards my Volvo and found Bella and Alice climbing out of Alice's 'baby' as she called it.**

**She looked stunning as she looked around the parking lot; my mind was racing telling me I should run over and steal her away from everyone's watchful eyes. She looked embarrassed as she stumbled towards the school trying her best not to take in the looks people were throwing her.**

**"Man to bad she's pregnant I always thought she looked kind of hot" Mike said again, while the others nodded in agreement. I couldn't take it anymore so the next thing I knew Mike was on the ground holding his face in his hands.**

**I was confused at first until I felt my knuckles start to sting.**

**"Mike if I ever hear you or your little mindless tag alongs say anything disrespectful towards my wife again, I will personally inflict more damage than you can image" I said in a low growl but loud enough so the others could hear the threat and backed away and turning on my heel.**

**I rushed inside letting a crying Jessica try to comfort him. I took a short cut towards my first class not really caring if I would be the first one there. I took the opportunity to claim the seat in the back and tired to calm myself down before class began. So I did my best to find a distraction, I stared out the window watching everyone hurry in as the light rain picked up.**

**It wasn't long after that I heard someone enter the room. I didn't look up to find who would come to class so early; I just kept my eyes focused on the rain that dripped off the building and onto the window. The bell rang and I finally snapped out of my trance and looked up when Mr. Snider came in and started today's lesson. I looked around the room, just curious to see who all was in here. That is until my eyes fell on the one girl who could make me stop anything I was doing.**

**Bella sat only one seat away from me and she looked so interring as she concentrated on what the teacher was saying. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulder almost creating a curtain between us. She bit the end of her pencil, pulling her brows together. Making me want to go over there and ask her what she was thinking. She looked up from her notebook to the front of the classroom for just a brief second and then shifted her gaze to me.**

**Her all too famous blush crept up her neck to her cheeks as she batted her long dark lashes at me. Her brown eyes showed uncertainty, making her seem more of a mystery every second I was looking at her. She looked back down at her work and continued on as if she hadn't seen me. I had that same urge I had early to run up to her and take her away from anything that held her attention other than me.**

Bella's P.O.V.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me and I couldn't help but not to steal a glance at him. I looked up to Mr. Snider trying to fight the urge to look at him but in the end I couldn't resist. I looked over to Edward's perfect face; his eyes looked as if they were glued to me making me feel a little self conscious. I felt my stupid blush make it self known and embarrass me as usual. I looked away, kicking myself for such school girl behavior and forced myself to focus on today's lesson.

I literally jumped from my seat as I heard the bell interrupt Mr. Snider ranting about some equation I didn't hear.

I gathered my things knowing if I got into much of a rush I would end up doing something embarrassing like trip and fall over. What I least expected was the electric shock when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder; making me stop everything I was doing.

"Bella?" Please don't be who I think it is, _well it is your on fault for looking at him so now you can pay the consequences._ I looked up and found my 'husband' looking down at me with some much curiosity, that it felt like he was going to burn holes right through me.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow, and then glancing at his hand. He took that as a sign to remove it himself or I could do it for him.

"Sorry, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Would you like me to carry that for you? It looks pretty heavy" He said glancing at my stomach. I was about to go weak at the knees at his words and I knew it would be easy for me to cave in and give up every reason I had for staying away from me, when a voice in the back of my mind started to yell at me._ 'Are you seriously going to go there after everything you worked hard for, just because he acted concerned?'_

"No I've got it" I said shifting my weight "Did you need something?"

"I uh-umm" He stuttered "I was wondering if you would" He let out a deep breath and looked down for a moment and than back up at me "When's your next appointment?" He asked me, I was a little shocked that he would take an interest in something like that.

"I uh I don't know yet, I have to see what time Carlisle can see me" I said biting my lip "But I let you know" I nodded, as much as I didn't want to have anything to do with him. I had no right not to allow him to be there for our child. I wouldn't allow myself to be selfish and put my feelings before my baby's.

"Alright thanks" He said still looking down at me, we stood there for a few seconds in awkward silence before I broke it.

"See you later" I said walking out the door, not bothering to hear a response.

As soon as I was far away from him I took a deep steady breath to try and calm myself down. Why in the world did he have to look at me like that? I still had goose bumps running up and down my spine from the way his green eyes bored into mine. I shivered just thinking about them, stupid Bella pull yourself together.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I watched her walk away, well more like run away but still the way she moved sat my heart racing, she was so graceful which was so unlike Bella. Everything about her seemed to draw me in, wither it was her smile or the way she talked. It was all I could do not to go running after her and beg and plea for a second chance. But that inner voice inside me kept me from doing so. _'She still needs time and so do you let your hormones over rule what's best for her.'_**

**As much as I hated to admit it that little voice had a point, I wasn't good enough for Bella, not just yet. She deserves so much better than what I can give her right now.**

**I walked out of the classroom and started towards my next class which to my disappointment was English. I winced just thinking about, not that it was a hard class or anything but knowing that we would probably be studying some romance novel and the thought of that made me sick.**

**I walked in to the already filled classroom and looked around to find an empty seat.**

**"Aw you must be Edward Cullen, am I right" An elderly women asked looking up from her attendance sheet. I nodded once "O.k. Mr. Cullen, take your seat next to Ms. Cullen" She said glancing at the back of the room. I turned slowly and saw a pair of brown bewilder eyes staring at me, making it hard to move "Is there a problem, if so then you need to work it out own her own time. This is the seating arrangement for the year" She said looking at me with a stern look.**

**"No ma'am there's no problem" I said walking towards the back where Bella was. She didn't look up at me when I slid into the seat beside her. She kept her hair between us as a barrier "Alright class my name is Mrs. White and today well be studying Romeo and Juliet" She kept jabbering on and on as she walked around the room handing each table a book to share. **

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella cringe, and I couldn't help to feel hurt. I slid the book to her.** **She looked over to be with a puzzle look, but didn't say anything.**

**"Alright everyone turn to Act one scene five" After that I started to tune her out. **

Bella's P.O.V.

The rest of the school day seemed more torture then anything, I found out I had three classes with Edward. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be just a little awkward not being sure of what to say or do.

Alice pulled into the garage a little fast for my liking and coming to abrupt stop making me have whiplash.

"So do you feel like going shopping with me for baby clothes?" She asked excitedly.

"Alice I don't have a clue what the baby is and I don't want to know. So it's kind of hard to pick out anything" I said following her into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"There are plenty of things we can get" She said pouting her lips and making her eyes wide.

"Not tonight Alice my back and feet are killing me" I said sitting down on the couch.

"Fine, but I'm not letting this go, you don't want to bring a baby in this world without furniture and clothing" She said prancing upstairs to where I'm sure she would call Jasper.

A few minutes later Carlisle finally walked through the door looking more tired than usual but still looked just as lighthearted as ever.

"Hey Bella, how was school today?" He asked stopping to take off his coat.

"Ah same old same old. Hey Carlisle I was wondering if you could possible be my doctor?" He looked up at me surprised but smiled genuinely.

"I would be honored, you can come by after school and I'll check you out" He said walking towards the kitchen where Esme was cooking dinner.

"Thanks" I said getting up and headed upstairs. I heard Alice talking sweetly into the phone when I walked down the hall. I wasn't spying or anything she had left the door open.

I hurried into 'Edward's room' and closed the door behind me to give her some privacy.

I curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed and rubbed my stomach imaging just how beautiful he would be when he did finally come out into the world and the thought of that reminded me of the promise I made to Edward.

I rolled over and grabbed the phone and dialed the number we use to share.

I was about to hang up, figuring he must of not be there, when he finally picked up.

"Hello?" He asked breathlessly, I took a deep breath.

"Edward, it's me Bella."

"Hey" He said half surprised half confused.

"Remember you asked if you could come with me to the hospital when I went for my check ups?" I said hoping for some reason he remembered.

"Yes."

"Well Carlisle said that he could see me after school and I wanted to call to see if you still wanted to go" I didn't have to wait long before he answered.

"YES!" He yelled in the phone, I winced rubbing my ear but excited that he was happy about going.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout, would you like for me to drive you there. You don't have to say yes I just thought it would be more convent for both of us but if you want Esme or Alice..." I cut him off, if Edward was going to be civil about this then I was. That didn't mean I forgive him; I just wanted to be adults about this.

"Alright, I'll meet you after school tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me, Uh Bella?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you know I didn't arrange our schedules, I don't want you thinking I'm stocking you or anything" I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow bye."

"Bye" He said reluctantly as if he didn't want to hang up.

I placed the phone back on the hook and walked down stairs grab something to eat. Everyone seemed to be in a very talkative mood, talking nonstop about their day. I was happy that everyone seem to avoid the topic of me and Edward and the baby. I knew that was part of my life now and I didn't regret being pregnant but it was nice to talk to about something other than that.

After I helped Esme clean up the kitchen, I went up stairs and took a long hot shower. That is until Alice started banging on the door.

"Bella I would like to take a shower before you use up all the hot water!" She whined, I shut the water off and quickly dressed and meet a stubborn Alice outside the bathroom door.

"Sorry" I said brushing my hair.

"Sure you are" She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

I walked over to closet not sure why but I did anyways. I opened it up and ignored my clothes and looked to the back where I spotted Edward's blue button down dress shirt. I pulled on the sleeve until it slid off the hanger. His sweet smell intoxicated me; I lent in and breathed in the soft fabric. It made my stomach flip flop as if the baby enjoyed the smell too. I closed the closet door back and climbed into bed with his shirt and kept breathing in and out until I fell into a peaceful sleep.

{Next day}

The rain poured down on the hood of Alice's Porsche as we pulled into the parking lot. I quickly got out and ran beside Alice concentrating on not falling until I was safely inside.

Before I could blink school was over, it was kind of weird it almost seemed like I fell asleep and woke up as soon as the finally bell rang. I was suppose to meet Edward after school and that sent my heart beating hard against my chest. I spotted him by the Volvo with a small smile.

"Hi" He said nodding.

"Hey" I said nervously "Thanks again for the ride" I said remembering to keep civil.

"It's not a problem" He said shrugging as if it was no big deal "Are you ready to go?" He asked walking towards the passenger side door and opening the door for me, kind of like old times.

"Yeah" I said hopping in. The car ride there was not uncomfortable or awkward just... I really not sure how to describe it. Quiet.

"So, do you know the sex?" He asked taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"No, I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise" I said leaning my head back on the seat, watching him out the corner of my eye.

He just nodded and pulled into a free parking space near the front door. Before I could even unbuckle Edward was already opening my door offering his hand. The only reason I didn't refuse him was the fact it was getting harder and harder for me to get out of the car without embarrassing myself. So I gripped his hand and let that buzz of energy run through me and at the same time not knowing this would become our routine.

**A/N:{O.K. this is where it kind of picks up but I'm going to still show you sneak peeks of the months you'll be missing because if I do month by month it's going to start getting boring so bare with me. After this chapter things is going to start to slow down.}**

**~~~P.S. Remember Bella WAS four and half months pregnant~~~**

5th month:

"Everything seemed to be right on schedule" Carlisle said wiping the gunk of my stomach "And your sure you don't want to know the sex?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No I want it to be a surprise" I repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time already.

"Well you know the girls are still not happy about that?" He said writing down something in my files.

"I know but I still don't want anyone to know, so please keep it a secret" I begged, he nodded his head and wished us luck. He handed Edward the sonogram and left us alone. I sat up placing my shirt back in place and watched Edward smile as he took in what we had created.

After a minute or two he looked up at me with a smile that brought me to tears. I looked away from him and wiped them away.

"Bella, you o.k.?" Edward asked coming a little closer to me.

"I'm fine. Just stupid hormones" I said looking up at him, His eyes still held happiness in them but at the same time concern "We should get going" I said jumping down from the crunchy hospital bed and it was just my luck that I forgot my footing.

I closed my eyes and quickly put a protective arm around my stomach and wanted for the fall. But it never came, an electric current ran up and down my veins making my blood boil, which made me blush.

I took a deep breath before I looked up until a pair of moss like eyes.

"Thank you" I breathed a sigh of relief, Edward help me steady myself until I was perfectly balance, well not perfect seeing it was me.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking me over trying to look for any type of damage.

"No I'm good, just my usual uncorrnated self" I said tucking a chunk of my hair behind my ear. He stared into my eyes and I was very aware of how close he was. The feeling of begin the only one in the room came over me. A loose stray hair had escaped from behind my ear and breezed lightly in the cool air that the air conditioner gave off. He caught it in between his fingers, eyes still fixed on me and gently tucked in place again. I felt my blush rise in my cheeks and I looked away again biting my lip.

"We should probably get going" I said again, stepping around him to escape.

6th months:

Everything seemed to be going you could say 'normal' which I guess was good in some ways. Edward was his still abnormal self. He always called Esme and checked up on me and the baby. Not that I find it weird just, I don't…Strange in some ways still. I knew I should have been use to his change in personality but I was worried that one day unexpectedly he was going to blow up on me. But he never did, he drove me to my doctors appointment and birthing classes he always made sure my prescriptions were filled and ready for me.

Some days I wanted to run and throw my arms around him and ask him to forget everything that had happen but that twinge of fear always seeped through all reasonable thoughts.

At first it felt awkward walking in the hospital with Edward, side by side but not touching only stealing glances when the other thought they weren't looking. Now it was kind of part of routine and not as weird as it had been. I hopped on the uncomfortable hospital bed and waited for Carlisle.

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence like so many times before until the tension was so bad that Edward finally broke it.

"So you never really told me about your summer?" He asked leaning forward in the plastic chair that sat beside my bed. I stopped swing my legs back and forth and looked over at him.

"Well uh Emmett broke his record; he can now stuff eleven hot dogs in his mouth" I said trying not to laugh as I remembered just how Rosalie was disgusted by it.

"Wow, I bet Rosalie was repulsed" He said with a hint of humor.

"He had to practical beg for her to kiss him again" I said allowing a small smile play on my lips.

"So did anything else interesting happen other than the usual?" He said quirking an eyebrow at me.

"No, nothing exciting it was mostly Emmett and Rosalie going out. I wasn't in any condition to go anywhere, so I just mostly stayed in the hotel room" I said shrugging, the only time I really went out was when we would change locations.

"Oh so was the baby giving you problems? Carlisle said that you would be sick for the first couple of months" I was to shock to say anything to him for a second; it was still unnerving to think he was so concern.

"Yeah" I said looking away from his worried face, the really truth was I was way to depressed to really do much of anything.

"So are you still having morning sickness, cause I could always get you something or I could be…" He trailed off. I was kind of touched that I almost jumped off the crunchy hospital bed and into his arms but the door opened up and revealed Carlisle looking over my charts.

"Hey" He breathed like he was tired but excited at the same time to see his grandchild.

"Long day?" I asked.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe how many patients I've seen today?" He said shaking his head "Now Bella lets see what's going on" He said sitting on a rolling chair and scudded over to me "So how's the mourning sickness?"

"I have my good days" I said thinking about this morning.

"And your eating health…" After about a ton of questions and sonograms it usual started all seem to blur together.

7th Month

My feet seemed to grow twice their normal size; it sort of worried me at first when I couldn't fit in my tennis shoes but Carlisle reassured me it was normal. While in other words Alice freaked out saying 'She would never have a child if it meant she wouldn't be able to go shopping' which she seemed to drag me around still complaining about my wardroom being less and less unfashionable.

On the other hand Edward seemed to have a lot of private talks with her lately which only led to a lot of yelling and screaming, mostly from Alice and that's when Esme would have to come in and play referee. No one would ever tell me what it was all about. Not wanting to put any unnecessary stress on me.

I agreed to let Edward help me out some. Mostly helping me in and out of the car when we went to the doctor office and school.

I had to admit that lately Edward wasn't the Edward I knew when we first meet or the Edward he had become but in a way that seemed more realiable more trustworthy. He pulled into the garage and we sat there looking at the new pictures from the sonogram that always seemed to put me to tears. Out of all the drama and crazienss something presious and beautiful had happen.

* * *

**O.K. IT WILL START TO SLOW DOWN NOW I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE**

** P.S. I WROTE SOME OF THIS HELPING MY SISTER TO LEARN HOW TO PARALLEL PARK SO GIVE ME A BREAK ON THE SPELLING. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey I want to give everyone a thank you for your support expectational ALICE who encouraged me to write this one.**

**So thanks Alice!**

**P.S. AFTER THIS STORY IS DONE I'M GOING TO UP LOAD MY STORY OF FOREVER LOVE SO PLEASE GO CHECK THAT OUT BUT IT'S GOING TO BE A WHILE.

* * *

**

Bella's P.O.V.

"Alice I can't believe you would throw me a baby shower without even asking me" I said crossing my arms over my huge budge that I called my stomach. I was almost eight months pregnant and let's just say the happy train had left along with my bladder.

"Aw stop whining it'll be fun" She said checking off her list as she went through the box full yellow and green stuff.

"I thought I told you before that I didn't want anymore attention on me, if it wasn't necessary."

"Oh come on don't be so dramatic, Rosalie has taken two whole days off from school to come. So don't put a damper on my mood or I'll do another make-over on you" She threatened.

I glared at her and snuggled deeper into the couch, it was the only place where my back wasn't protesting with agony.

"Bella!" I heard Rose's voice yell as she skipped to my side, when she saw my stomach and started squealing "Oh my gosh you look great!" She said throwing her arms around me. I pulled away frowning, how could a whale look great.

"Ah just ignore Bella's sour mood, evidently she woke up on the wrong side of the couch" Alice said not taking her eyes off the box in front of her.

"Mood swings finally kicked in?" Rose asked coming around to sit at my feet.

"It's just everything seems to be swallow, I fill like an elephant walking around" I said pouting.

"Oh that reminds me!" Alice shouted "I have to pick up some animal crackers" She said writing it down. I looked at her, clenching and unclenching my teeth.

For the past two months Alice's chipper mood seemed more and more annoying every second. If she wasn't painting my toes every other day, it was buying me unnecessary things that I didn't need or want and the only reason I haven't went off the deep end yet was the fact that Esme seem to interfere before things got to out of control.

And speaking of Esme, she seemed like the only one that could understand what I'm going through. Since she herself has had and lost a child, unlike the others. She had given me my own personal space. The guest room was now my room and it was the one place I loved to go to hide away from the cruel world around me.

It had a large fire place that made the room look inviting and a very large white bed for me to get lost in. It was my safe haven and I wish for more than anything to be there right now.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked looking around me. Rose rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"He wanted to pick out a baby gift of his own so he'll be gone most of the day" She said going back to the conversation her and Alice was having.

I finally got tired listening to them jabber on and on about nothing, I excused myself and went to the kitchen to get a snack. I rummaged through the cabinets trying to find something that would satisfy my cravings. When I heard the back door open, I looked up and saw Edward coming in from the garage, he smiled at me and shut the door behind him.

I bit my lip and smiled up at him, it had been strange these past couple of weeks smiling at Edward. It was like we had this unspoken friendship but still had both our guards up.

"Do you need me to run to the store for you?" He asked as he noticed all the cabinet doors slung open.

I open the refrigerator and grabbed last nights take out from Taco Bell.

"No thanks" I said placing a chicken enchilada on a plate and heated it up.

"So doing anything interesting today?" I asked, he opened his mouth to say something but he never got to answer. Emmett hurried through the back door with a big box in his hands.

"Emmett what did you buy this time?" I said shaking my head knowing Rose would have a fit when she found out he bought something useless.

"Aw don't worry Edward and I aren't doing anything to crazy" He said giving me a wicked smile. I looked over at Edward and saw him throw a dark look at Emmett and shook his head slightly as if to tell him to 'Shut up before you say something you'll regret later on.'

I was about to ask them what they were up to until Alice chose that time to skip her way in.

She looked at my snack and scrunch up her nose "Ewe Bella can you get anymore gross, do you know how many crabs your giving your baby?" She said walking over to Emmett and whisper something in his ear. I glanced at Edward and saw he was looking at me which made me feel like something was going on. I threw away my trash and headed back into the living room. Until Emmett's Booming voice interrupted me.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett whine, I turned around to see him pouting at me "No hug?" He said walking over to me and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett remember the little person" I said gasping.

"Oops" He said letting go and looking down at my stomach "Gosh Bella I hadn't realize how enormous you've gotten" He said gawking at my stomach, I wanted to cry because I already knew I looked like a cow and Emmett words just confirmed it.

"Oh no Bella it was a joke don't cry" He said panicking looking at me and into the living room where I'm sure Rose was still at.

"Idiot why would say something so hurtful? Can't you see she's not in any condition to take things lightly?" She yelled from the couch. For a minute I was kind of scared for Emmett, I looked at him and saw that he was fidgeting like a small child that got caught taking cookies from the cookie jar.

"Sorry Bella" He said hunching his shoulders, I smiled up at him. It's not your fault you don't know your own strength" I said giving him another hug, this time he gently squeezed my shoulders "So what's in the box?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh no, that's a surprise you'll have to wait for until your baby shower" He said rubbing his hands together.

"Emmett how many times do I have to explain to you?" Alice said annoyed "Your not invited, no man are. It's a women thing; besides what do you know about kids?" Alice said coming to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I know stuff, tell her Rose" He said looking over Alice which was easy to do since she was nothing but four foot eleven.

"Oh yeah Emmett's a really good considering he has a child like mind" Rose said flicking her hair as she looked through a magazine.

"That sound's like a no to me" Alice said sticking out her tongue and bounced back in the living room to set up.

"Hey Alice when is it?" I asked leaning up against the kitchen door.

"In about an hour, so go get ready" She said talking vividly to Rose.

I sighed knowing that I couldn't win with her. I looked at the grand stair case and groaned. The only time I ever climbed these stairs is when I went to bed. I took a deep breath and only made it to the first step when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist very gently and swoop me up cradling me, leaving me breathless. I looked up to find Edward staring down at me.

"Figured you needed some help" He said giving me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks" I muttered looking away from him.

It wasn't that I didn't like me and Edward being this close; it was just that I was afraid that it would mean more than what it meant to me…Friendship.

He sat me down at my door making sure I was steady before he released me.

"I'll wait here for you" He said closing the door for me, I throw him thankful smile and hurried to get dressed. I should have known Alice would pick my outfit. On my bed laid a beautiful strapless green cocktail dress that flowed a little past my knees and a silk ribbon that tied around the bust that matched the color of the dress. I admired it for a minute before slipping it on. I was thankful that she had sat aside simple black ballet shoes. I quickly ran a brush through my hair not bothering with any make up and went out to meet Edward who was leaning up against the wall waiting patiently. He looked me up and down once as if to take it all in and return to back to my eyes.

"You look beautiful Bella" He said giving me a gently smile. I blushed and looked away from him.

"Thanks" I said biting my lip, I knew the dress was beautiful but I wasn't sure about me. How could someone that waddled when they walk look beautiful.

This time Edward only placed his hand on the small of my back and helped me down the stairs being very careful with me as if I was a soup bubble ready to pop at any giving moment but not in the literally since.

"Bella my little penguin!" Emmett yelled at me as I stepped down from the last step. Again in the hour and half Emmett has been here he has now made me cry twice. I knew I was over reacting but I couldn't help not to be hurt.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**If I could get a hold of the idiot that stood in front of me, he wouldn't be able to open and close his mouth voluntarily.**

**"Emmett can you be a little more cautions of your chose of words" I said through clench teeth.**

**"Sorry, sorry" He said backing up putting his hands up as if to show he was unarmed "This is the first time I've ever been around a pregnant woman before" I rolled my eyes and continue to help Bella to the couch.**

**"If you need anything Bella let me know" I said wiping away a tear that streaked her face and then backed away to give her some space.**

**"Uh thanks" She said not meeting my eyes, I nodded once and headed upstairs to work on my baby's gift.

* * *

**

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there I just wanted to thank you for reviewing.**

**Yeah there's mistakes I just wanted to put this out before the weather gets worst and plus I want to work on the next chapter yeah I know excuses, excuses.  
**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I touched the cheek that Edward had wiped clean the single tear that had escaped from my eye. I brushed my finger tips over the spot where the warmth of his touch was still lingering on my skin.

"Bella are you alright?" Emmett asked standing behind the couch shaking my shoulder. I looked up at him and shook my head still in a daze.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Uh Where's Rosalie and Alice?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"They went to go get a few more things for the party, they said they would be back in few minutes" He said laughing probably thinking the same thing I was. Alice in a store for a few minutes yeah right "Hey Bella I'm really am sorry about the whole enormous and penguin thing. I really didn't mean for it to sound.."

"I know Emmett, It's just these stupid hormones" I said annoyed, rolling my eyes and smiling up at him.

"Thanks Bells" He said patting my head like a small child "Well I'll see you later, I really don't want to be here in case Rose comes back and orders me to set up tables or something" He said walking upstairs grabbing the big box he had carried in earlier and started up the stairs.

Leaving me alone to stare at some commercial on T.V.

This was going to be a long day, as if on queue Alice and Rose walked through the door holding bags in each hand.

"Bella you look hot" Alice said coming over to me to exam her work, I grumbled a thanks and suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"So what do you think of the place so far?" Rose asked me looking through her bags. I looked around me quickly to take it in. The room was decorated in green and yellow flowers followed by streamers and balloons that had pacifiers attached to the end of the string to weigh it down to the floor, a few white candles were lit in each corner of the room. It was baby shower only Rose and Alice could pull off.

"It's beautiful" I said giving a grateful smile to both of them.

"O.k. now all we have left to do is set up the food" Rose said looking over Alice's check list "Emmett!" She yelled making me jump slightly in my seat "Get down here and set up some tables!" She said walking in the kitchen clicking her heels on her way.

I heard Emmett's muffled complaints and then a door slam from up stairs and saw Emmett stomp his way down grumbling and whining under his breath. Alice started rolling on the floor laughing, her laugh was so contagious that I couldn't help not to join her. I laughed until the baby started kicking me in the side making it hard for me to breath.

"O.K. O.K. I can't take it anymore, stop laughing Alice" She tried pulling herself together but couldn't help to let out a few more giggles.

A few minutes later Emmett kept on muttering about being 'used' while setting up the tables. Rosalie brought in a two tier cake that was yellow with green polka dots with a rubber duck on top.

I got up to help carry out the food to the living room, until Alice kept on swapping at my hands every time I touched a dish.

"Alice will you allow me to just do something?" I said getting irritated that she thought I was so helpless.

"Just go sit down Bella" She order taking the plate of animal crackers from me, which by the way I found a little insulting "They'll be here any minute" She said dancing away. I internally groaned but did as she asked.

In no time at all the guest started pouring in mostly it was Esme's and Alice's friends. Since people at school seemed to stay clear of me now. I guess they thought pregnancy was contagious or something and it was best to stay clear from me.

I kept a smile plastered on my face and expected there gifts. Yes, as much as I hated that fact it would be rude of me to decline them.

I had many people grabbing or touching my stomach, gushing at how beautiful the baby was going to be.

After a while of trying not to yell at them to get away from me I decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water until I over heard Jessica Stanley's mother gossiping to someone. I was about to go in and just ignore her mindless chatter until I heard my name.

"Yes, I know I didn't believe it either until Jessica told me that Mike said that Bella and Edward are getting a divorce, probably because it was the fact that Bella cheated on Edward and got herself pregnant. So Edward kicked her out and that's why she's living here" She said it like it was matter of fact. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes; I quickly walked upstairs hoping that no one would notice me and hurried to my room. I closed the door behind me and curled up on my bed and started to cry, I tried smothering my sobs to keep anyone from hearing me but my plans were ruined when someone cracked open the door.

"Bella?" Edward whispered concerned, I turned over to tell him I was fine but I guess the look on my face told him other wise.

He shut the door behind him and raced to my side, looking me over.

"Is it the baby?" He asked holding my face gently in his hands.

"No" I choked out rolling over to hide my face, it was already embarrassing enough that I had cried twice today now.

"Bella, please look at me. At least tell me what happen" He begged, I bit my lip and tried to stop the sobs that broke through my lips. It was quiet for a few minutes until I felt the bed shift underneath me. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward only a few inches away from my face. My tears stopped pouring as I looked into his beautiful jungle like eyes "Now are you going to tell me who's hurt you?" He asked lying down next to me.

I turned to face him and saw him search my face as if he was seeing it for the first time.

"It's stupid" I managed to say through my thick voice.

"How so?" He asked bringing his hand up to wipe my tear streak face, yet again.

"I just" I said taking a deep breath, I knew I had to tell him because for one it involved him and he should know the new rumors going around now "I over heard Mrs. Standley, you know Jessica's mom" I said locking my eyes with his since there was no other place to look. He nodded his head "She said that Jessica told her that Mike had said that were getting a d-divorce and the reason behind it was that, I had cheated on you and got myself pregnant and you kicked me out and that's why I had to live here" I said trying not to cry again at the hurtful words. I watched his green eyes harden as I told him, his jaw tightened as if he was locking in the words I knew that would send anyone shrinking away "Edward?" I whispered.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some water. Just don't move I'll be right back" He said sitting up and walking out. I had a feeling that wasn't all he was going to do. I waited a few minutes before he came back in carrying a glass of water that he handed to me.

"Thanks" I said sitting up and gulped it down, I looked back up to find him staring at me. He took one look at my face and headed to the bathroom. I put my glass on the night stand and laid back down. I heard water running from the bathroom and watched him come back holding a wet wash cloth in his hands.

He almost looked nervous as he came and sat on the edge of the bed, he stared at me before taking the wash cloth and wiping my tear streaked face. The cool damp cloth felt good against my hot cheeks. I kept my eyes on him as he gently washed away all trace of sadness that damped my face.

I felt this strange unfamiliar feeling past through us and I couldn't place my finger on it. After a couple of minutes past he finally stopped and threw the cloth on the night stand. I looked at him missing his touch. He must have sensed what I was thinking because the next thing I know he was laying down next to me. We didn't touch we just kept on staring at each other until something or I should say someone moved between us.

My little nudger kicked ferociously as if to say 'your not the only ones here'. I couldn't help not to laugh, I looked down placing hand on the top of my stomach and looked back up and found Edward looking from my stomach to my face. I smiled at him looking back down watching the green fabric of my dress move "Do you want to feel the baby kick?" I asked looking back up at him, his eyes flashed up at me and a look of shock crossed his face.

He nodded and nervously brought his hand up and placed it in the middle of my stomach, his eyebrows scrunched together as if he was concentrated on what he was doing, a giggle escaped my lips. As I moved his hand to the top of my stomach were the baby was more active "Here" I said holding his hand in place. I watched his face as the baby kicked our hands, his whole face lit and I couldn't help not match his joy. He laughed once, and it sent shivers up my spine.

He looked up at me and smiled "Thank you" We laid there a couple more minutes until he finally sat up "You need to get back to your party" He said standing up waiting for me to follow him. I slowly got up and straighten my dress and headed for the door "Hey Bella" I turned around and hoped I didn't make a mistake by letting him get so close.

"Yeah?" I asked, watching him shift his weight to foot to foot.

"I know that I may be crossing the line but…" Oh no "But I wanted to ask if you would allow me to be your friend" He said looking at me with so much hope "I know I'm asking a lot but I really…." I cut him off.

"O.K." I said giving him a small smile and walked away.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I watched her gracefully walk away, I couldn't help not to smile. One I had gotten on good terms with Bella, second I got to feel something so pure and beautiful MY child's movements.**

**I felt light as I went to find Emmett sating up a small trampoline, which I told him was unnecessary. I found him beating metal against metal in frustration.**

**"Emmett chill would you" I said taking the metal bar from him "Why don't you cave in and just read the directions" He pouted and crossed his arms like a small child.**

**"Then that would be admitting defeat" He said throwing his arms up.**

**"Yeah and sitting here looking at the material is really getting you somewhere" I said starting back on my project that I had been working on all week.**

**"So is Bella alright?" Emmett asked trying to put the two pieces together again.**

**"Yeah, she was just upset about something Jessica's mom had said" I said remembering the look on her face when I slammed open the kitchen door.**

**"So what did you do?" Emmett asked finally grabbing the directions.**

**_~Flash Back~_**

**_I left Bella lying down on the bed and went to search for the snake. I scanned over the crowd of women and found Alice and Rose refreshing the snacks and Esme mingling with the so called guest._**

**_I didn't see Mrs. _****_Standly_****_ anywhere and decided to check in the kitchen, I could over hear her, still talking about Bella and me._**

**_"No, I don't feel bad for her at all, who knows who the father is and for Edward well let just say he isn't a saint himself. I could list all the women he's been with in one week" She said giggling, I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed in and saw Mrs. _****_Standly_****_ and none other than Lauren's mother as well._**

**_They looked at me in shock as if they were scared that I had caught the end of their conversation._**

**_"Mrs. _****_Standly_****_ and Mrs. Mallory" I said sternly, they were both seating at the counter looking at me nervously "I would appreciate it if you could try and restrain yourselves from gossiping about me or my wife. What goes on between us is OUR business and it's not to be discussed with anyone other than me and Bella and if you can't be respectful to my family I'll have to ask you to leave" I said crossing my arms to show that I was completely serious. Both of them looked like I had just slapped them across the face; but slowly they finally got up glaring at me._**

**_~End Of Flash Back~_**

**"Oh man I wish I could have been there to see the looks on their face" Emmett said laughing.**

**I laughed once and went to check on Bella; not spying just to make sure she was safe. I walked to the head of the stairs and glanced over the room to find a smiling Bella. She was laughing with an elderly woman, with her hand placed protectively over her stomach. She looked like she was glowing with so much joy, that I couldn't help not to smile. I walked back to Emmett letting her enjoy herself.**

* * *

Hey guys thank you to everyone and I'm finally going to give you some information on why I didn't do a summer and here's why

ANSWER: BECAUSE SOMETHING THAT EDWARD WAS DOING AND STILL IS, IS A SERECT UNTIL THE END. SO PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL THEN THANKS.

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: Not my best chapter in my opinion and misspelled my mom is on my case. GRRRRRR  
**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I was relieved when the last guest had left, I was mentally and physical exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and never come out from underneath the covers.

"Bella, I really hoped that you enjoyed yourself" Esme said hugging me, I squeeze her shoulders and pulled back to give her a grateful smile.

"I really did thank you guys" I said offering Alice and Rose a smile as well.

Alice beamed at me and continued to clean up the party.

I started to help them but Rose told me I need to get some sleep and let's just say that there was no arguing about it. I dragged myself up the stairs and hurried to my room showering and dressing quickly.I finally flopped down on the bed and let sleep take over me.

{Next Day}

I woke up to someone slightly shaking my shoulder, I tried to ignore it but who ever it was, was very persist. I finally gave up and opened my eyes to find two green eyes bored into mine.

"Bella?" He whispered gently to me "Can I show you something before the others get up?" He asked, I took a deep breath and pushed myself up. He placed his arm around my waist to support my back making sure I didn't fall over or something, he made sure I was fully balanced before releasing his hold and took my hands instead in his, I raised my brow at him.  
"O.K. I want you to close your eyes."

"What?"

"Please it's a surprise" He said with a small smirk, I took another steady breath and did what he asked.

I was tempted to peek, not sure if I could full trust him but I resisted the urge and let him lead me.

I heard a door open and suddenly got nervous, he stopped walking and gave my hands a squeeze.

"O.K. you can open up your eyes now" I carefully opened my eyes and had to blink a couple of times as I looked around me.

It was a nursery, yellow walls made the room brighter despite the weather, a white round crib was in the center of the room with a matching changing table in the corner. Small stuff animals were placed around the room making it cozy and inviting.

I looked back at Edward and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Did you do this?" I asked, he nodded once and I couldn't help not to look around me again. Trying my best to take it all in "It's beautiful" I choked out, feeling the tears fall freely.

"It's my gift to you for the baby" He said letting go of my hands and cupped my face in his hands and wiped a way my tears with his thumbs. It seemed like he was doing that more and more often each day.

"Thank you" I whispered.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**Her deep brown eyes showed all to many motions, happiness, excitement, and gratitude.**

**"So you like it?" I asked, she nodded her head.**

**"Yes, how long did it take you to finish it?" She asked, taking another look around again. I let go of face and stepped back trying not to invade on her space. We were friends and I wasn't going to try to make a move on her when I just go part of her back.**

**"A week or so" I said looking around and then back up at her wanting to watch her as she continue to judge the room.**

**"So this is the place you've been running off to" She said looking at me, I felt uncomfortable at her question. I didn't want to tell her were I truly had been running off to. {Try and guess what he's been up to}**

**All I could is was shrugging and keep a small smile on my face. Before I could say anything else to her, I heard a bunch of noise and heavy foot steps coming our way.**

**Emmett ran into the room heaving and sweating "Bella" He said breathlessly "Come down stairs, quick" He said grabbing her wrist and started pulling her down stairs.**

**"Be careful Emmett!" I yelled at him, I followed close behind them making sure he didn't drag her the rest of the day.**

**I waited for her to stumble but she never did, we finally made it into the back yard where Emmett's stupid trampoline was.**

**"What do you think?" He asked letting go of Bella's hand and swing his arms out from him and waited for her answer. She looked at the small trampoline, furrowing her brows together as if she was trying to think of an answer.**

**"Why a trampoline Emmett?"**

**"Because it's cool, unlike your sour husband over here thought, saying that it was a waste of money" She looked up at me, rolling her eyes but smiled at Emmett.**

**"Thanks Em" She said giving him a hug.**

**"Not to tight Emmett" I warned.**

**"It's not like the baby is just going to pop out of her or something" He said letting her go but looked down at her stomach to make sure it didn't happen.**

**"Alright I think I'm going to get changed" She said smiling and walking back inside.**

**"Man I still can't believe that you're giving that lame room to your kid instead of something as cool as a trampoline" He said shaking his head, I looked at him and shook my head.**

**"You're an idiot" I said shaking my head.**

* * *

O.K. I'm going to answer some of your questions. Like the fact Edward and Bella were sixteen when they married, I wanted the story to have a different meaning on it and having a twist that was all mine.

And plus I grew up with basically like that my mom and dad and uncles and aunts got married when they were 13, 16,17,18 and started having baby's so it's kind of what I grew up around.

And the second thing I wanted to clear up is how is Edward keeping them up well Edward was adopted when he was real young and when his parents died they left him a trust fund and he's been providing for them like that. Until he can gets a job working at the hospital.

P.S. If you have anymore questions just ask and I'll do my best to answer them, remember no questions are to dumb to ask.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey I really am sorry about another dull chapter but I promise the next one would be better. I just have to get this out of the way first.  
**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that I had allowed Alice to talk me into this was I really that much of a push over.

After I had gotten dressed, Alice had insisted that we all sit down and watch movies and just hang out before Emmett and Rosalie had to go back. That was all fine and dandy, until I notice all the movies that she had rented were all based on pregnancy. Right now we were finishing up _**She's Having A Baby**_ and it wasn't that is was terrible or anything. I just hated to be remind of the pain I was going to have to go through.

I glanced around the room trying to take my mind of the scene in front of me. Alice was in an arm chair on the verge of tears. As Rose was trying to comfort Emmett as he cried.

"It's just so sad" He blubbered out.

"I know sweet heart" Rose said soothingly, I took in Edward's reaction last. He was sitting at the other in of the couch holding my feet in his lap massaging them gently. His face was blank as if he was trying to concentrate on something. He glanced up at me and smiled and rolled his eyes at Emmett. I couldn't help not to get another look at Emmett as well. It was just so rare that you see a nineteen year old college football player crying into his beautiful fiancée shoulder, clenching a tissue in one hand, dabbing at his eyes.

I looked away quickly not wanting to start laughing hysterically at him for being sensitive. Because here am I a pregnant women prone to cry on queue and the one time when I should be crying I find humor in it instead.

When the movie finally ended, Emmett announced that he needed a break and started for the stairs, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Rose?" He said hoarsely as he stopped half way up stairs.

"I'm coming baby" She said trailing behind him.

Alice stood up after a moment and muttered something about calling Jasper. Which only left me and Edward; I mean I didn't mind it really it was just so... Quiet that kind of made me edgy but after a minute I closed my eyes and started to relax and let him continue on messaging my feet.

"Bella" He whispered so not to startle me.

"Hmm" I said enjoying the little peace I rarely had to myself lately.

"What time tomorrow is your appointment?" He asked, my eyes shot open and I jerked up right.

"Oh my gosh I forgot" I said astounded, how stupid was I.

"It's not a big deal Bella; you've had a lot on your mind. I'm sure the baby isn't going to give you grief" He said smiling; I slid my legs off him and pushed myself up right.

"This isn't funny Edward" I said walking away.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just saying that's understandable to forget" I was half way up the stairs when I turned around and sat on the steps.

"I'm going to be a terrible mother" I said crying holding my head in my hands, trying to hide my face.

"Bella" He breathed walking up the steps slowly and sat down beside me and put his arm around me pushing me gently into his chest "Don't say such ridiculous things" He whispered in my ear "The only thing that needs to be on your mind is being health for you and the baby and I'll take care of the rest" I nodded and pulled away from him embarrassed "Why don't you go take you a hot bath and I'll make dinner for us" He said rubbing my arm as if to stop a chill from running up my arm. He helped me up and I climbed the rest of the way up and decided to take his advice.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I let out a deep breath as I went to go prepare dinner; I was mentally thanking ****Carlisle**** for the heads up on mood swings. I decided that I would cook her one of her favorite dishes, just to make sure I was back in her good graces again.**

**Mushroom ravioli.**

**By the time I was ready to put it in the oven Bella came in, she was wearing loose jogging pants with a blood red t-shirt that fit her, making her curves and stomach more noticeable. She sat at the counter and looked over at the ingredients spread out in front of her.**

**"Mushroom ravioli?" She asked excited.**

**"I figured you would want some comfort food" She nodded and licked her lips; I had to look away from for a moment. I was afraid that I would get caught watching her mouth as bit her lip and waited in aspiration.**

**"So what's the appetizer****?" She asked beaming at me; I cocked an eyebrow at her and looked around me.**

**"What would you like?" I asked confused.**

**"Ice cream and fries please" I smiled at her and begin to deep fry her request. After a few minutes I placed some on a plate and got the carton of ice cream out. I didn't get a chance to hand it to her, she just ripped it from my grasp and started to devour it. I watched in amazement. She finished the plate of fries and half a carton of ice cream in no time at all. The timer went off and I got out the steaming dish and watched Bella's eyes grow big. Was it possible for a tiny woman to eat like…well Emmett.**

**"Are you still hungry or do you want me to put this away for now?"**

**"No, no hand it over" She said taking it from my grasp. I handed her a fork and again watched in fascination.**

**"So" She said between ****bites**** "What are you eating?" I smiled and looked down at the half eaten dish and then back at her.**

**"I'm not that hungry" I said trying to hold in my laughter, she shrugged and continued to eat.**

**"So tomorrow after lunch we have to ditch the last of our classes to get at the doctor's on time" She nodded and dropped her fork in the dish.**

**"Alright, and by the way that was very delicious" She said smiling.**

**"Thank you" I said grinning back at her.**

* * *

Thanks for reading please REVIEW IT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER.

QUESTION: HAS ANYONE FIGURE OUT WHAT EDWARD'S BEEN UP TO?


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's P.O.V.

I went back to my room and decided to call it a night; I opened my door and found Rose sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for me.

"Rose?" I said sitting down beside her and waited for her to say something.

"Bella I have to ask you something and I hope you're not going to take this the wrong way" She said looking me straight in the eyes.

I was confused for a minute "What is it?"

"Your not getting back with Edward anytime soon are you?" She asked sadly, I didn't know what to say. I was too stunned that she would even ask me something like that.

"N-no, why" I said shaking my head, looking at her to see her visibly relaxing at my words.

"You know I love my brother and don't get me wrong I know he's changed its just I still believe you two aren't ready to be a couple yet" She said looking at her nails and back up at me.

"And why is that?" I said clenching my teeth together.

"Look, I'm not trying to cause a fight between us or anything but tell me this. Are you going to try to stay together for the sake of the child because let me tell you this…"

"Rose I think your over stepping" I said standing up "I know you mean well and don't take this the wrong way" I said using her words from earlier "But this is none of yours or anyone's business, if me and Edward decide to get back together or not. So just keep your advice to yourself until I ask or want it" I said crossing my arms and looking at her, she looked as if she wanted to cry. Was I that harsh?

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just I don't want you guys back in the situation you were in before, I'm scared for both of you" She whispered the last part; I crossed the room and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm scared too" I said pulling away "But you've got to trust me, I don't want to get together with Edward again endless I'm one hundred percent sure" I said giving her small smile.

"I'm sorry; I guess that movie really got to me. I better just go before Emmett starts to hunt me down and start crying again" She said rolling her eyes and getting up.

"Hey Rose" She turned around.

"Thank you."

She nodded and winked "Anytime" and walked out the room, I fell back on my bed and tired my best to relax after a couple of minutes. My large body finally gave in.

{Next Day}

I heard shuffling and humming coming from inside my room, I forced my eyes open and saw an all to cheerful Alice.

"Good mourning Bella" Alice said emerging from the walk in closest. I sat up and tried not to glare at her to much. She came and sat on the edge of my bed with a dress in her hands.

"I'm not wearing a dress to school" I said already annoyed.

"You have to" She said with a smug smile "You have nothing better. Which reminds me to plan another shopping trip" She said way too cheerfully for my liking, especially since it was seven in the morning.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked laying back down covering my face with my arm. I felt the bed shift under me as Alice went back to well being Alice.

"Hey Bella what's this doing here?" She asked, I sat up to see what embarrassing thing she had in store for me next. My heart sank as I took in what she held in her hands "Bella what's Edward shirt doing in your closet?" She asked as she held it out for me to exam.

"I guess it got thrown in while I was packing" I said trying to lie quickly but I knew that the heat in of my blush was going to give me away. She came and sat down next me again and handed it to me.

"You know you're a crappy liar, so fuss up" She said staring at me which by the way kind of scared me.

"Nothing to tell" I said crawling out of bed to get ready.

"Come on Bella" She begged, I took a deep breath and started to get ready. I pulled on the dress "Bella please, I want go back and tell anyone" I yanked the hair brushed through my hair trying my best to ignore her and then I looked up and that's where I went wrong. Her hazel eyes widen at me as she pouted her lips.

"Urgh, fine just stop looking at me like that" I said trying to pull on my shoes "Look Alice this conversation better stay in this room" I said waving my finger at her.

"Yeah, yeah" She said excitedly.

"Look one night I found it in the back of his closet, I guess he forgot to take it" I said throwing up my hands "I just needed to be comforted and.." I trailed off feeling the tears run down my face.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella" She said throwing her tiny arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"Alice my circulation has been cut off."

"Oops" She said letting go, she looked at me and smiled "I know you love him and he loves you. But both of you are just too stubborn to see it" She said laughing.

"I don't want to go back" I said shaking my head "Not yet, I need….I need more time" I said wiping the fresh flood of tears.

"It's o.k. just when you do decide make sure you give him everything you got Bella" Alice said seriously.

"I did Alice I…" She cut me off.

"No Bella" She shook her head "I'll give you credit you tired but you were to scared to really let yourself go. Maybe at first when you started dating did you full let yourself love him but when you got married I think you got scared that you weren't good enough to be his wife. So that caused you to pull away just like him."

"What you mean like him?" I asked confused.

"Bella I know he acted like a jerk and I'm not saying what he did to you was right but have you ever thought that maybe he was just as scared as you were? Think about it, he wanted to give you the world and more but just like you he thought he wasn't good enough for you" She said getting up "Thank about it" She said again, walking out leaving me with my thoughts. After a minute of sitting there I finally got up.

I walked down stairs to find that Esme had made a big buffet for us.

"Good morning sweet heart" She said giving me a smile and flipped pancakes onto a plate and handed it to me.

"Oh my gosh Esme you're a saint" I said drowning the stack of pancakes in syrup, she laughed at me.

"Enjoy" She said patting my head and walking away. I tried to savor the hot goodness but the over hyperactive Alice wanted to leave.

I clenched the seat as Alice whipped in a free parking place. I knew I should be use to it but it still freaked me out every time she did it.

I open my door and debated how I was going to get out of the car without falling, I took a deep breath and started to wiggly myself off the seat when Edward appeared and wrapped his arms around my waist and helped me out.

"Thank you" I breathed, as soon as I was steady he let me go and took my bag out of the car and slung it over his shoulder.

"May I escort you to your class?" He asked extending his arm out for me. I bit my lip and decided to take it knowing I wouldn't be able to make it to class on time.

I was already use to the stares people threw at me even the teachers seemed to sneer up their noses at me. So why did it hurt every time they did it?

I spotted Jessica by my locker and cringed into Edward a little, remembering my baby shower. She looked absolutely furious her eyes flickered to me but stayed on Edward's. I didn't notice before but Lauren flocked be hide her looking just as mad.

"Edward Cullen what exactly gives you the right to speck to my mother that way" She said crossing her arms. I looked up at Edward and found him almost smirking and I couldn't help not to wonder what exactly what was said.

"Look Jessica I wasn't rude to her and you can forget about me apologizing to both of your mothers. They didn't have the right to talk to me or Bella that way, if they consider others for one split second we wouldn't have to have this conversation" He said annoyed and very protective. I felt his hand slip away from mine and wrap around my waist.

"Well if she didn't get herself pregnant…" Lauren said before Edward cut her off.

"I got her pregnant and there for I'll take my responsibility despite you and what other may say. So go make up some other rumor, that's all you seem to be good at" He said walking away from them, leaving them dumb struck.

He didn't' say anything as he continue walking me to class. There were only a couple of people sitting around chatting before class when we enter. Edward pulled out my chair and sat my bag beside me.

"Bella?' He asked kneeling down in front of me looking over my face "I'm sorry" He whispered, I shook my head at him.

"For what, sticking up for us?' I asked looking at him confused.

"No, for putting you in this situation. If I didn't get you pregnant then maybe you'd have other friends outside our family" He said sadly, I didn't miss the part when he said our family.

I laughed once "Maybe that's for the best" I said rolling my eyes, the school bell finally singled for class to start.

"Your probably right" He said getting up and walking to his seat.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**The rest of the day seemed to go by normally there wasn't anymore incidents with any other scatter brains who thought that they were superior then my precious Bella, lets just say they had another thing coming if they did.**

**I gently sat Bella at our table and went to get our food, I was about to pay when I looked up to find Bella wasn't sitting at the table anymore. I quickly gave the clerk the money and threw down the food on the table and raced down the hall. I spotted Alice coming out of her class.**

**"Have you seen Bella?" I asked, running my hand through my hair.**

**"No but I'll check this way" She pointed down the other hall, I nodded and kept running until I came to the girl's bathroom and decided to check in there. Please God don't let anyone be in there I silently prayed. I knocked once and opened it up and stuck my head in.**

**"Bella?" I asked, I heard a toilet flush and then saw Bella coming out of the stall whipping her mouth off with her hand. I bolted in there and hurried to her side "Are you o.k." I asked watching her rinse her mouth out.**

**"Yeah, I just couldn't take the smell of burnt pizza any longer" She said shuddering. I pulled her to me and cradled her to my chest. I felt her stiffen in my arms and I knew I had crossed a line.**

**"How about we go ahead and go, we can grab something on our way to the hospital" I said looking down to find her paler than usual. I let her go and stepped back and waited for her reply.**

**She shook her head slightly and nodded "Yeah that sounds good" She said without looking at me as she walked out. I followed behind her and place my hand on the small of her back like usual and escorted her to the car.**

**We stopped by at Burger King and went on our way before we were late.**

**She didn't say anything the whole car ride and I didn't know wither that was good or bad.**

**I parked the car and headed around to find Bella trying to help herself out, I had to shake my head at her she was way to stubborn for her own good.**

**I wrapped my arm around her and helped her to her feet; a blush bloomed on her porcelain cheeks. My hand itched to trace it's out line but instead I balled my fist up. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I gave her a reassuring smile and walked her to the door.**

**We sat in the waiting room surrounded by an elderly couple and a couple of kids running around the room while their mothers there chit chatting with each other. I looked at Bella and she was watching a little boy with striking blond hair chasing a little girl who giggled yelling 'You can't catch me na na na na' I couldn't help not to smile.**

**"When's your baby due?" The elderly women asked Bella eyeing her stomach. Bella placed her hand automatically on her stomach and smiled up at her.**

**"In a mouth" She said stroking our baby as if to soothe him.**

**"How old are you?" The women asked looking between us.**

**"Nancy, don't stick your nose in their business" The elderly man spoke up.**

**"I'm just asking a simple question Greg" She said looking over at him with an annoy look.**

**"More like integrating them" Greg muttered. I could tell that they had been married a really long time just by the way they interacted with one another.**

**"It's fine I just turn eighteen a few months ago" Bella said trying to easy the tension. I put my arm around her and squeezed her shoulder to reassure her I was here.**

**"And you're the boyfriend that got her pregnant" Greg said looking at me as if he was a disappointed grandpa.**

**"I'm her husband and yes I did get her pregnant" I said confidently.**

**"Did you get married for the sake of the child because I can tell you now if you did it want work out for the best" The old man said crossing his arms and shaking his head.**

**"Well be married for two years coming August" Bella said sweetly.**

**"My word why on earth would to teenagers need to get married?" Nancy asked in shock. Bella looked up at me and I looked down at her, I wasn't sure what to say and I think she thought the same. But I was thanking God when the nurse finally called us back before we had to answer anymore of there question.**

**The nurse did her normal routine checking Bella's blood pressure and temperature and excreta.**

**"Everything looks good, Dr. Cullen will be with you in a moment" The middle aged women said smiling at Bella.**

**We sat there quietly waiting on Carlisle; it wasn't long before he finally walked in.**

**"Hey guys how's everything?" ****Carlisle**** asked sitting down on the doctor's chair looking over Bella's chart.**

**"Just wonderful I feel like doing jumping jacks and going shopping with Alice for the next two hours" She said sarcastically, Carlisle mouth twitched fighting a smile just like I was "I'm sorry it's just that I feel so blah" She said swinging her feet over the hospital bed, looking as if she lost her best friend.**

**"Let's see what's going on" ****Carlisle**** suggested, Bella laid back while ****Carlisle**** checked the baby's heart beat, I couldn't help not to feel happy when I heard it, it was if the baby was writing his own sympathy with the beat of his own heart.**

**"Everything looks really good Bella but I think you need to be on bed rest."**

**"WHAT!" Bella screamed, her face was annoyed and furious "No, no ,no Carlisle don't do that please" She begged "You know that Alice want leave me alone for a moments peace."**

**"I'm sorry Bella but that means no school either" He said sternly "This is for you and the baby's health. If you want do it for yourself just think about doing it for him. Besides Edward can bring you your school assignments. But I mean it Bella go straight home and prop your feet up. Make sure she does it Edward" He said looking at me in all seriousness.**

**"Yes sir" I said nodding looking over at a very angry Bella.**

**

* * *

**

WOW that was a long chapter but I had fun writing it even though my finger was swallow from stupid ants that decided to attack me and bite me. But Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

OH

SO

P

L

E

A

S

E


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey I know it's short and I'm terrible sorry for that but the next chapter will be even better and longer.**

**HEY E-MAIL ME AND LET ME KNOW IT YOUR READY FOR MY OTHER STORY 'FOREVER LOVE' IT'S GOING TO BE EVEN BETTER THAN THIS SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I was going to kill them all and I was going to start with Carlisle for putting me in this situation.

"Bella will you stop looking like that, you're going to have permit wrinkles" Alice said handing me a glass of water.

"Leave her alone Alice" Edward warned, since we had gotten back from the doctor's office, Edward was very persisted on doing as Carlisle had ordered him to do.

I sipped on my water and tired to ignore the snippy comments they were throwing at each other.

"And I really would have appreciated it if you would have told me that you found Bella instead of taking off with her."

"Look I had other things on my mind other than that, so let it go" He said annoyed.

"Well next time you need my help…" I cut Alice off.

"Guys please I can't take it anymore!" I said trying to get up, Edward was about to hover over me and make me lay back down when I pushed his arms away from me "I can't take the constant fighting" I said heading up the stairs.

I heard Esme scowl at them both for being inconsiderate of others, and how disappointed she was at them for putting me under the stress of hearing a childish argument.

I crawled in my bed and tired to calm myself down, I rolled over well try was probably better to say and found Edward's shirt from this morning. I clutched it in my hands drinking in the smell; it was faint but still there. I was about to fall asleep until I heard my door open. I quickly hide the evidence under the spare pillow and rolled back over to face who ever it was.

A guilty looking Edward stood there watching me; he shifted his weight from foot to foot and looked up from under his long dark lashes.

I would have been lying if I didn't say that Edward was breath taking.

"Bella I'm sorry" He said slowly walking towards me kneeling down beside my bed. Our faces were to close but at the same time not close enough "I didn't mean to upset you" He breathed, his sweet scent made my mouth water and I wasn't sure what my answer was suppose to be and it didn't help any when he started stroking my hair.

"It's okay" I said trying to get out of his beautiful trance "Do you want to stay and talk" I asked hopeful.

I saw a small smirk in the corner of his mouth play on his lips before he gave me his most famous crocked smile "Yeah" I scouted over to make room for him to lay down or sit if he wanted maybe that would be better. He slid on the bed watching me as if he was unsure if I really meant what I said.

We laid there for a minute without talking or touching, we just kept watching each other not sure what to do.

"What did you want to talk about?" Edward asked softly, his green eyes watched me carefully; putting me back into his trance.

"I'm not sure" I said confused "I guess I'm just already tired of the whole bed rest stuff" He laughed and shook his head.

"Bella you've just started two hours ago."

"I know I just don't like the feeling of everyone waiting on me hand and foot, it's so unnerving" I said bitterly.

"Well don't worry I'll be here twenty four/ seven at your beck and call" He said as if he was promising me in every word.

"What about school? You can't just ditch because of me and you shouldn't. I'll get Esme to help me out" I said imagining putting her out every time I would have to ask for something.

"I'll just study at home until you can get back on your feet; it's not a big deal. You've got only a mouth left" He said shrugging, I shook my head and tired not to roll my eyes at him.

"No you have to go to school wither you like it or not" I said sternly "You've got to think about your plan. What about college?" I asked him.

"What about it?" He asked confused.

"Well you're still going right?"

"I really don't know it's depending all on when the baby's born" He said thoughtfully.

"Edward" I almost growled "You've always wanted to be a doctor, your not giving that up" I said letting determination lick in my words.

"Bella, things change will just have to relay on my trust fund a little longer until I can find a decent job" I was starting to get angry, I turned my back to him and looked at the fresh painted blue walls.

"Bella?" Edward asked sadly, I ignored him "Did I say something to offend you?"

"Yes" I said bitterly.

"Do you mind telling me what exactly I said to offend you?" I turned back over to him so I could glare at him.

"Why would you give up everything we ever worked for up; just because there's a new addition to the plan. I want stand by and watch you destroy everything we ever wanted" I said furiously. He looked at me as if he wanted to cry and I wasn't going to take back what I said. He needed to know that no matter what nothing was going to stand in our way "Promise me Edward that we will do what we said we would do…Even if were still apart" I said feeling tears running down my face, he reached over and starting wiping them. His eyes never left mine "Promise" I chocked out.

He nodded his head "I swear" He said softly "Bella I swear" His thumb rubbed up and down my jaw line.

We stared down each other not taking our eyes off each other. He opened his mouth to say something when Alice came barging through the door.

"Oh my gosh guess…" She trailed off taking in the scene before her "Oh sorry I didn't know" She said closing the door behind her.

I couldn't help not to laugh, leave it to Alice to come to her on conclusion.

* * *

**Please help me get to 200 reviews please!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey there peoples I just saw Eclipse today and all I have to say is awesome but thanks for the reviews and such and sorry for the **MISTAKES** I'm not feeling so great._

ATTENTION: I'M GOING TO CHANGE IT TO 'T' BECAUSE OF THE BIRTH AND ALL JUST TO BE SAFE SO NO WORRIES JUST PRECAUTION.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I helped Bella down the stairs in search for Alice; I knew she probably got the wrong impression of what was going on and I knew there were no point in trying to sat her straight. I spotted her dancing around going in and out of rooms smiling one of those smiles that you knew something was about to happen.**

**"Alice?" I yelled, she came skipping to my side and winked at me and turned her attention towards Bella.**

**"Bella guess what?" She said with the same excitement as before.**

**"What?" Bella asked a little amused and little nervous. She probably thought Alice was going to put her through some sort of torture.**

**"Jasper just called and asked me if I wanted to spend two weeks with him in California and I get the feeling he's going to ask me to marry him" She squealed, Bella smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug.**

**"I'm so happy for you" Bella said trying to match Alice's excitement but I knew that she was just as worried like she was when Emmett and Rose announce their engagement. Maybe she was just as worried as I was at the thought of someone else in the same situation like we were in.**

**"Alright I have to get packed and don't you worry I'm going to be here before you pop that sucker out" She said bouncing her way upstairs.**

**I heard Bella muttered 'Gee thanks' under her breath. I did my best to hide my laugh but I knew I couldn't fool Bella.**

**She turned around and grimace at me, I gave her smile and led her to the couch wanting her to stay off her feet.**

**"So want to watch a movie?" I asked fixing the pillows for her, she nodded and sank in the couch even more "Got any request?" I asked looking through the millions of DVD's we all had collected over the years.**

**"Anything that doesn't involve me pucking my guts out or crying for half an hour" She said shrugging.**

**I picked out a random movie and put it in, I went over to the couch and laid Bella's feet in my lap and watched the credits come on.**

**"Meet The Parent's?" Bella asked with a smirk rising on her flawless lips.**

**"I figure you need a good laugh" I said smiling at her.**

**"You got that right, too much drama for my liking, It seems like everyone in this house has been PMS lately and I'm the one that's pregnant. I've got a perfectly good reason to be a little hormonal" She said rolling her eyes. I laughed and shook my head at her.**

**We lapsed in a comfortable silence until something amusing would come up, it almost made me sad that I couldn't remember the last time Bella had laughed this much and I couldn't help not to feel some what responsible.**

**We were half way through the movie when Carlisle and Esme came and sat down in one of the arm chairs. Carlisle stood behind Esme and placed a hand on her shoulder. They almost look like a painting.**

**"Hey guys can we talk?" Esme asked looking at us.**

**"Yeah" I said straightening up and pausing the T.V. "What's up?" Bella wiggled around until she was facing them.**

**"Well you know our anniversary is coming up in another week" Carlisle said looking down at Esme "And I decided I wanted to take Esme out on a vacation for two weeks, now I know that Bella's eight months pregnant and she's at a crucial state…" He didn't have a chance to continue.**

**"****Carlisle**** don't worry about me, I'll be fine it isn't like I can go anywhere" She sighed "So go ahead, you two deserve it" She said sweetly.**

**"Are you sure because I don't mind staying here" Esme said seriously.**

**"Bella's right it wouldn't be fair if you two missed this opportunity. So go I'll call if anything happens" I said promising them.**

**"I'm mean it Edward even it she gets a cold I want to know" She said pointing her finger at me.**

**"Yes ma'am" I said smiling.**

**"Alright I guess we need to go pack, were leaving tonight, to beat the morning traffic" Carlisle said looking at his watch.**

**"Have fun" Bella yelled after them.**

Bella's P.O.V.

I could tell that Esme was excited as she came down the stairs holding her parka in her hands. She gave me a quick peck on the check and hugged Edward while throwing him a look that said 'I mean it even if she sneezes call me.'

As soon as they were out the door Alice came skipping in with a huge smile on her face and I could tell that she ecstatic that she would get to see Jasper.

"Alright you crazy kids, no partying while I'm gone or getting yourselves pregnant oh wait to late" She said giving my stomach a rub.

I looked at her after a minute of rubbing my stomach none stop and murmuring stuff to him.

"Alice why are you still rubbing my stomach?" I asked her.

"For good luck silly" She said giggling.

"Alice she's not a genie you can't rub her stomach and expect to be reward with three wishes" Edward said looking amused, Alice stuck her tongue out and ruffled his already messy hair "Alice!" He whined, she ran out the door quickly scared that he was going to run after her with revenge.

"And then there were two" He said looking at me; I felt a serge of panic take over. Oh crap, what did I just get myself into? I was going to be a prisoner here with him for two whole weeks alone without any interruption.

"Yep" I squeaked I didn't know if I should be happy about the situation on mad that I got stuck with no way out.

"So got any suggestions?" He asked nervously.

"On what?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"On what to do" He said smiling but still had a trace of awkwardness in him.

"Nope" I said sadly; let's face it I was going to be trapped in this house on bed rest for the rest of my pregnant life bored out of my mind.

"We could go in Esme's garden" He suggested.

"Are you saying warden that you're going to let me off house arrest" I said in mock shock.

"Well there's a rule to your probation" He said smiling at me, he stood up from the couch and looked down at me with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Before I could ask him 'What he was up to' he swooped me up as if I weighed nothing. It took my breath away at the sudden movement but some how I let out a giggle. I know me giggling like some school girl was very unlike me but I couldn't help it. It must be some sort of hormonal teenager, mother thing "I have to carry you" He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

He strolled in the small garden letting us capture the beauty of it before twilight broke into night.

Its flowers were so intoxicating and beautiful there were so many colors and flowers it was hard to focus.

He sat me down on a damp stone bench and sat close to me as possible like he wanted his body heat to warm my chilled skin, taking my hand in his. We didn't say anything for a while just sat and watch the last of the day fade.

"Bella I want to talk to you" Edward finally said breaking the unusual comfortable silence.

"What about?"

"Us" He murmured, he looked into my eyes with so much intensity that it was impossible to look away.

"Oh" Was my smart reply; I wasn't sure what else I was supposed to say.

"Bella I'm not going to tip-toe around the subject, I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm so sorry and that's not exactly really good enough summary of my shame but I want you to know I understand why you have kept your distance from me and I don't blame you. Bella I know I've hurt you countless of times and I have no right to beg for your forgiveness or even ask you to consider it but I'm asking you not to shut me out of your life completely or be afraid to come to me. I love you Bella and I can't image a world without you and I love our baby and even if you don't want me Bella I'm going to do my best to be here no matter what."

My heart pounded and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but I couldn't say anything and I wasn't sure how I should respond to him. I drew in a deep breath felling my lungs with the damp air and closed my eyes to calm me. I looked back up to him and saw him looking at me with sincerity.

"Edward…. I."

* * *

Like I said SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES

**I'm evil I know and I'm sorry that I didn't get this out yesterday but I'm sick and Blah, blah.**

**But please review I'm not getting many and it helps me to get the chapters out faster which I'm working on now so yeah.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	26. Chapter 26

HEY guys just wanted to update I didn't like leaving you hanging like that but I've got some great reviews so thanks.

HEY GUYS COULD YOU IGNORE THE MISTAKES FOR NOW I'M NOT FEELING MY BEST AND I KNOW THAT'S NOT A GOOD EXCUSE BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO I PROMISE.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**"Edward….I do forgive you but I-I need just a little more time" She said looking away from me playing absentmindedly with the end of her hair.**

**"I understand and I'll wait until you're ready" I said tucking a chuck of her beautiful chestnut hair behind her ear. So I could read her face, she looked at me with a tear streaked face. Her eyes swam with confusion and uncertainty; I wrapped my arms around her, watching to make sure if I was making her uncomfortable. She leaned into me and hugged me close.**

**"I'm sorry" She cried "I'm so sorry Edward" She said sobbing. I rubbed her back drawling small soothing circles; whispering sweet nothings in her ear.**

**"Shh, it's okay" I said kissing the top of her head. Which made her cry even harder; I rocked us back and forth trying to comfort her as best as I knew how.**

**After a few more minutes of wailing she finally pulled herself together. She looked at me with her red ringed eyes and I knew I had to say something before she started crying again.**

**"Bella don't worry okay" I nodded "I'll wait until you're sure about what you want or…Don't, just take your time. That's all I want for you" I said smiling.**

**"Oh gosh I'm such an idiot, I can't have one decent conversation without crying" She said wiping the remaining tears away.**

**I gave a small laugh and kissed her forehead feeling that buzz of electricity pass through her to me making my lips slightly sting. She looked up at me from underneath her wet lashes as if she had felt that same current that I had.**

**We both kept looking back and forth between our lips and eyes unsure if this was what the other one wanted. I leaned down wanting to close that small gap between us when specks of white started to interrupt our small romantic moment.**

**"We should head inside" I said softly.**

**"Okay" She breathed making her hot breath wash over me. I was slightly dazed for a moment wanting to forget everything that had happen in the past couple of months and just kiss her senseless. But I couldn't do or say anything, I was to afraid that I was going to cross that treaty line that we had formed and land myself back into the dog house.**

Bella's P.O.V.

I watch him battle with himself as he carried me upstairs, I analyzed his face seeing him for the first time in months. Not only his way of thinking has changed but physically as well. His bronze hair seemed to be the same but maybe a little more red to it. His pale skin seemed to be more chiseled with no more of the boyish roundness in his cheeks. His chin was defined with a hint of stubble showing.

He was more gorgeous now then I had ever had seen him. He laid me down tucking me under the sheets and started to retreat. He looked back at me before closing the door "Would you like anything to eat?"

I bit my lip and nodded "If you don't mind" I said twisting the covers in my hands "Maybe some fried chicken" I said smiling.

He gave me a small smile in return "Your wish is my command" He yelled down the hall.

I ran my hand through my hair and tired to clear my head and think about what this new connection I had with Edward was.

Was I following in love with him all over again? Did I want that? It was just so frustrating not being sure how I really felt.

After what seemed like a few minutes of teasing me with the delicious smell Edward finally appeared.

"Oh my gosh your such a saint" I said digging in the plate full of chicken. Edward sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall "You okay?" I asked taking a sip of my coke.

He looked at me and smiled "Yeah just thinking, do you need anything else before I close up the shop for tonight" He asked taking the empty tray away.

"No I'm stuffed" He smiled and walked back down stairs. I felt guilty at what I was doing to him; to us if I was being honest but I just didn't know if I could trust him to stay like this if we got back together.

I decided to take a shower to see if I could get some of the knots out of my muscles, I swung my legs over the bed and started to gather my pajamas. Edward came back in and started to shake his head.

"You could of waited and let me help you" He said hovering over me.

"Edward if I sit around any longer I'm going to forget how to use my two left feet" I said laughing. I knew I wasn't as coordinated as I wished I was and I was fine with that, it was something that I had grown use to.

"Still I don't want you to get hurt, so please wait for me from now on" He pleaded; I rolled my eyes and gave an annoyed smile.

"Sure" I said patting his arm and headed for the shower.

I took my time letting the water run over my skin, I knew this was the only time I would have to myself and I wanted to make the most of it why I could. That is until the hot water started to run out. I quickly dried off and changed. When I went back in my room I found Edward looking out the window. I saw flacks of snow drift in on what I knew would be a chilled night.

I watched him while I ran a brush through my hair, not once did he move from his position. I finished brushing my hair and teeth and started to climb into bed.

"Hey" I finally said, he whipped around as if I surprised him, which was unusual for me to do. I laughed at the look on his face; I snuggled deep in the covers.

"You're hilarious Bella my own comedian" He said smiling at me "There's a snow storm heading this way" He said coming to sit beside me.

"Since when did you become a meteorologist these day's?"

"Oh I had to find something to do with all this time on my hands" He said in mock seriousness.

"Well at least you can do something; I can't even paint my own toes. I would like it even better if I could see them" I mumbled the last part.

He chuckled at me and started to get up "Get some sleep" He said kissing my forehead, leaving that same weird energy he had early left on my forehead. I hated to watch him go, that small voice in the back of my mind cried out to him begging him to come back and hold me.

After a few minutes of arguing with myself I finally dozed off.

* * *

**Like I said I don't feel well IGNORE THE MISTAKES PLEASE at least until I feel better.**

**REVIEW'S ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I hope you enjoy and check out Forever Love**

**I loved writing this chapter**

STILL MISTAKES I STILL FEEL LIKE CRAP HA HA

**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up with my teeth chattering, my breath had became smoke with each breath I took trying to search for some type of warmth. I wrapped myself in my blanket and sat up to look around me. Everything seemed normal besides the frost that covered the window from the inside. I glanced at my night stand where my alarm clock showed no life to it.

I slid off the bed and barely touch my feet to the floor and then yanking them back up. Something was wrong and I couldn't help the wave of panic that seem to grip my stomach tight. I took a deep breath before sliding off the bed and quickly slipped on some socks and a hoodie

I opened my door and the cold still air hit me like a brick wall, I wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to protect my baby some how from the bitter chill.

I walked down the hall towards Edward's room. I cracked the door open and stuck my head in taking in the room; his room was just as I left when I moved out. Everything looked normal and in place. Edward was twisted his sheets when I walked in, it almost felt like it was colder than any other room in the house. I tip-toed over and found his face in a peaceful sleep the only thing less than perfect was the fact that his lips were slightly blue. I keeled down beside him and started to shack him.

"Edward!" I yelled, he moaned and than shivered "Come on Edward you need to wake up and…" I cut myself off taking in a deep breath, a sharp unnatural pain I had never felt before ripped through me. I clenched my teeth together, and just tired to breath. I placed my hands on my stomach taking in how hard it had become and just like it had appeared it started to dull like nothing had happen. For a moment I was scared that it was going to start back up again but after a few minutes of waiting nothing happen. I shrugged it off and continue to get Edward up.

His lips seemed to be getting bluer every second that I looked at him, so I did the only thing I knew to do. I climbed beside him and hugged him as close to me as I could without it being a discomfort to the rock I called my stomach now.

I started to rub his arms and back trying to warm him up. After a minute of this he finally came through.

"Bella why are you so cold?" He asked bewildered.

"Edward I think the power went out, which means no heat" I said shivering.

"What!" He said shooting straight up and started to run around the room getting dress "I'm going to go check the breaker, you stay here" He said running out the door.

Another shiver rippled down my spine making it harder for me to breath, I did my best to warm myself up, wrapping my arms around my knees but I was just so big that it was impossible. Edward didn't come back for a while and I was starting to get worried, I was about to get up and find him when he came back in looking frantic.

"Every thing is down" He said running a hand through his hair. I looked at him and saw he was flushed from being outside "I'm going to go get a fire going in your room since it's smaller and will heat faster" All I could do was nod at him. He looked at me like he knew he had failed me and walked out again.

I was on the verge of biting off my tongue, when another sharp pain passed through me; it was hard to believe that this pain was worse than the first one.

But luckily it dulled as Edward walked back in.

"Bella I need to move you back in your room" He said lifting me up without letting me answer. He held me tight against his chest trying to shield me from the cold; I could feel through his thin shirt that he was much colder now then when I found him.

He threw open my bedroom door, don't ask me how and laid me down on the bed. The small fire place was light with a raging fire that dance and licked at the wood. He was about to leave me again and I just couldn't allow him to continue to sacrifice anymore body heat. He already had spots of red patching his beautiful face and if he went back to that ice box of a room he was going to freeze to death.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm…"He didn't finish his sentence as if he wasn't sure himself.

"Stay" I begged "Please" He nodded his head without argument and climbed in beside me. He was trying to keep his distance from me not wanting to over step my boundaries I had set. But I knew the only way to warm him up faster was to break down my walls and scoot over next to him and snuggle up to him just like I had when he was sleeping.

He looked at me carefully but didn't protest as if he was unsure what I was doing. I placed my hands on his cheeks and watched as he slowly leaned into my touch. He closed his eyes inhaling my scent. He looked up at me with so much love it felt like my body was going numb. We laid there staring at each other and after a few minutes he started to warm up. I didn't move an inch away from him; I was frozen in place to mesmerize by his jungle like eyes.

"Your lips are finally coming back to color" I said glancing at them.

"Maybe they need extra care, you should try warming them up for me" He said smirking. I cocked my brow at him and propped myself up on my elbow and leaned into his face. His eyes widen and my stomachs did weird flip flops and trust me it wasn't the baby.

But I knew if I gave in; there would be no turning back. I was only a few inches away from his face and smiled my most devious smile. I turned my head and whispered in his ear.

"Than maybe you should make out with your pillow" I said laughing, I leaned back and saw him grinning.

"There would be no enjoyment out of that for neither of us and trust me when I say it would be nothing compare to your kisses" He winked.

I could feel my cheeks burn all types of red and I knew he only said that to make me blush.

"So what effect do you think you have on me now?" I asked, this time he propped up on his elbow and stared down at me.

He leaned in just as I had done to him, my heart started to beat so fast I was sure it would have ripped through my rib cage if it got the chance. He was only inches away from me and he was mine for the taking but that's not what he had in mind.

"I just simple dazzle you Bella" He breathed, he stared down at me with those hypnotizing eyes and I knew I was trapped

.

I got the feeling that he knew this and there for taking full advantage of his power. I could tell he was enjoying my reaction. His crooked smile grew into a heart breaking smile, making me melt.

He brought his free hand up and started to stroke my hair and then creased my face.

"You enjoy torturing me don't you?" I said breathlessly, his beautiful smile turned into a mischievous grin, making me swallow down the nervous gulp that tighten in my chest,

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" He asked innocently.

"Maybe it's the fact that you love making me blush" I said teasingly, I didn't know why we were flirting or how it all got started but I knew that I didn't mind in the least.

"Is that what you think my evil plan is?" He said chuckling.

"Who knows what goes on inside your head Edward, for all I know you could have master mind this whole snow blizzard thing, cut the power so that we could have this conversation" I said shrugging sarcastically .

"Bella you think too much" He laughed shaking his head "But no, I would never do anything that crazy."

"Hmm like the time you got the brilliant idea to cook me a gourmet dinner and we ended up having to eat burnt frozen dinners" I said placing my hand on his cheek and laughing at the sweet memory.

"Hey you said it was the best meal you've ever ate, what else have you lied about?" He said playfully.

"Well lets see" I said thinking "How about the time you took me swimming in our freshman year at First Beach and you taught me to 'swim'" I said making quotations marks with my fingers "Well honey let's just say I was faking the whole time" I said giggle.

He shook his head at me "And here I thought I married an angel and she turns out to be a con artist" He said baffled.

"Who ever said I was an angel?" I said winking.

"Your more devious than I thought" He said amazed.

"So they tell me" I said shrugging as if it was no big deal. He laughed and placed his forehead against mine "I like it when you're like this" I said breathing in his scent. He leaned back slightly and cocked his head at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked "Like what?"

"I don't know just so free and playful like you don't mind opening up to me" I said sadly "Almost like it use to be, you know when everything was much simpler" I had so many questions I wanted to ask him, what went wrong? Was I not good enough? Was I not what he wanted?

"I'm sorry about that" He whispered.

"What happened?" I asked wanting to know why we were the way we were and if it was more my fault than it was his.

"I don't know I guess…" He took a deep breath and placed his forehead back to mine "I guess I thought we needed to take the next level in our relationship and I knew I wanted you in every way and I didn't just want to hold you for a night. I wanted you for life, that's why asked you to marry me and I'm sorry if I messed up any of your plans that you might of have had" I shook my head at him.

"My plan was always you Edward; I knew that we were young well we still are but I knew I wanted you just the same. I never have regretted marrying you Edward and I never even thought divorcing you. I know that this may sound possessive and selfish but your mine you'll always be mine" I said whispering the last part. I knew what was going to happen next and this time I wasn't going to fight the urge to resist any longer. His lips were so close to mine ready to reunite us, when a sharp excruciating pain took over me.

* * *

**MISTAKES STILL REMEMBER STILL NOT FEELING WELL SO SORRY REALLY I'M AM.**

**Hey guys I really enjoyed the reviews and such and thanks for the get wells I'm feeling a little better so I hope you enjoy this I wrote it last night at three so I hope you enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

MY APOLOGY- Hey guys I didn't mean to publish my last chapter so many mistakes if I had known I did then I would have never publish it I'm sorry.

**_Check out my other story _**

**Forever Love **I think it's my best work yet

P.S. Thanks everyone for being patient I feel so much better. SO ENJOY

**

* * *

**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I jumped away from her afraid, that I had done something wrong or somehow hurt her.**

**She turned away from me whimpering.**

**I was frozen in place every muscle in my body locked holding me back from her, I didn't know what was happening but when she started to cry out in pain it snapped me out of my musings.**

**I carefully stroked her back, not saying a word. After a few minutes of this she started to relax and breathed in and out slowly.**

**"I think I'm dying." She groaned, rolling over on her back and throwing her arm over her face.**

**"Bella, did you just have a contraction?" I asked looking down at her stomach and then back up to her face.**

**"I don't know…Probably." She said getting up.**

**"Where are you going? You know you're not suppose to be up." I said following her.**

**"Relax, I'm just going to go pee." She said slamming the door shut behind her. I rubbed the back of my neck and grabbed my phone off the side table. To my luck it was dead. I needed and desperately wanted, Carilsle's advice. I didn't have a clue on how to deliver a baby.**

**"Uh, Edward?" Bella said through the bathroom door, "Could you grab me some more clothes? I think my water broke." At those words I threw down my phone and hurried in after her.**

**She stood in a puddle of water and looked at me with wide, scared eyes.**

**"Okay. I'm going to go get you some more clothes, just sit on the toilet." I said running to my room and grabbing a big enough t-shirt for her to wear. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins as I raced back.**

**I came back in the bathroom and saw that she was visible shaking and in shock.**

**"Bella, I need you to get change while I clean up in here." I said helping her stand up. I handed her the t-shirt.**

**She nodded and slowly walked out.**

Bella P.O.V.

I couldn't be having a baby! I was too young! I didn't even know the first thing about having a baby.

I pulled on Edward's shirt and crawled into bed and tried to pull myself together. Edward came back in the room, took one look at me, and quickly raced out the door. Another unimaginable pain coursed through me and I did my best to stifle my screams in my pillow. I heard Edward's footsteps race across the floor. He did his best not to shake the bed as he came up behind me, laid down, and started rubbing my back.

I wanted to die; the pain was just too much for me bare.

"Take deep slow breaths, Bella." Edward said softly.

"Shut up Edward!" I yelled. I didn't want to hear what I was doing wrong. It was all his fault in the first place. He didn't talk to me after that. I kept taking deep breaths and concentrated on relaxing my tense body.

I turned around to face Edward. His face looked pained and I felt so bad for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Shh, Bella." He said rubbing his thumb up and down my jaw line trying to sooth me. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his scent.

It started to get cold again and I cuddled as close as I could to Edward. He kissed the top of my head and got up. He restocked the fire place and hurried back to wrap his arms around me.

"Everything is going to be alright. I swear Bella. I'm going to get us through this." He said determined.

"What if something goes wrong?" I said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to reveal how scared I really was.

"I won't let that happen, okay? I'll take care of you and our child." As soon as he said that another pain shot through me. I couldn't help but to let out a bloodcurdling scream. Edward held me tighter as I whimpered and yelled and cringe into him.

He never said a word. He just laid there and let me ruin his shirt.

* * *

For eight hours straight we laid there and as soon as the contractions got closer, Edward said it was just about time. I was surprised to see him with Carlisle's medical bag. It looked like he knew what he was actually doing, like he had been trained for this type of stuff. But none of that really mattered at the time all I wanted to do was get it out of me before it ripped me in two.

"EDWARD! I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Come on Bella, you need to push!" He said as if my words didn't faze him.

"And you need to back away from me before I rip both your arms apart!" I spat, but I didn't hesitate to do what he asked.

I could feel the sweat dripping down my face as I thrashed on the sheets.

"I need drugs now!" I cried.

"Come on Bella! I just need you to push one last time." If I could get my hands on him I would strangle him. But if one little push was going to take my pain away, then I would do it.

I heard Edward laughing and I frankly I didn't care. I was too relieved when the monster was out of me. No more insufferable pain cut through me, just a dull dry ache. I heard a small kitten-like cry and I opened my eyes not realizing I had closed them. I saw Edward wrapping something pink in a towel. His smile was so big and proud. He kept staring down at it as if he was holding his world in his hands.

After a minute he finally looked up at me, with an even a bigger smile then I thought possible.

"It's a girl!" He said passing me the bundle. I cradled her in my arms and absorbed her beauty.

Her bronze hair looked like it had been drawn on top of her head, her eyes were scrunched up as her small pink lips opened wide, screaming at the top of her lungs.

I held her close and started planting kisses all over her face. She was safe, healthy and absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Thank you by beloved Sister who Beta this and sorry for the mistakes on Chapter 27 like I said before SO SORRY.**


	29. Chapter 29

**HEY IT'S BEEN A WHILE I KNOW BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ IT I'M ALMOST DONE WITH IT.**

**READ MY OTHER STORY PLEASE _FOREVER LOVE_**

**__****_YES MISTAKES DARN THIS COMPUTER! Why did you have to die? We had such a good thing going. A moment of silence please._**

**_Okay on with the story._**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I finished nursing my beautiful nudger and placed her in between Edward and me. He stared down at her and lightly kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose. He looked up at me from underneath his dark lashes and smiled like the proudest father he had already become.

I brought my hand up to Edward's face and caressed his cheek, then ran my fingers through his hair taking in the soft texture of it. Without even realizing what I was doing, I brushed the back of my fingers up his temple and all the way down his collar bone.

He laid there watching me before he wrapped his arm around me bringing me closer to him, as we cradle our baby close to our chest.

My eyes flickered down at her, I watched in amazement as her as she slept so peacefully. How could something so extraordinary come from me and be so perfect at that.

"What are we going to name her?" Edward asked breaking our comfortable silence, I sighed and looked at him.

"Well since I really didn't think about having a little girl, I guess I'll have to choose a different name. She'll probably resent me if I called her Edward Junior." I said laughing. He smiled and shook his head at me.

"You amaze me, you know that?"

"And why is that?" I asked stopping my hand, to let it just linger on his cheek.

"Because after everything that's happen for almost a year now, you still want to give me the honor of being a father or even concerning giving her my name." He said rubbing my back.

I shrugged. "So what do you want to name her?" I asked him ignoring his previous answer. He sighed and looked down at her and I followed suit. I stared at her for a couple of minutes trying out different names in my head and none of them seemed to sum up her beauty.

"We should name her after our parents." I said thinking about how much they had done for us.

Edward nodded his head in agreement and looked up at me.

"What do you think about the name Renesmee?" I asked, smiling at how perfect it sounded.

"I like it." He said quirking his brow at me, "And now for the middle name." He said thinking.

After a minute, his smile brightened. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He stated, I gave him eager smile, "Perfect." I said.

He sat up taking away his protective arm around us and scooped up Renesmee kissing both her cheeks and placing her in the bassinet at the foot of the bed, that he had wheeled in here earlier. He tucked a soft yellow blanket around her and rejoined me, wrapping both his arms back around me. I placed my head in the crock of his arm while wrapping my arms around him hugging him to me. We laid there quietly as he combed his fingers through my hair.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, trying not to wake the baby.

"Hmm?" I said tiredly.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him and nodded once.

"I want you and Renesmee to come back home…With me." He said with complete sincerity ringing in his voice.

My breath hitched at his words, I turned in his arms and looked down at him. I could feel tears beginning to well up, threatening to fall.

I felt my pulse race and my heart pounded in my chest. I leaned my forehead against his and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"Edward?"

* * *

**CURSE YOU CLIFF HANGER LOL**

**Hey guys sorry it's short my computer crashed and I have to the family computer for now and let's just say their not to happy about that. But please review and tell me your ideas of what should happen next.**


	30. Chapter 30

**ALERT: SO SORRY GUYS IF THIS REALLY IS BAD BUT I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND COULDN'T OPEN MY EYE. I GUESS SOMEHOW I MANAGED TO SCRATCH IT AND NOW I REALLY CAN'T SEE ALL TO WELL AND I KNOW THAT I USE THIS EXCUSE A LOT BUT PLEASE FOR GIVE THE MISTAKES.**

* * *

I didn't know what to say, well I knew but it was hard to get the words past my lips. I opened my mouth several times but nothing.

"Bella I want you in my life, you and Renesmee. I want to raise our family together…I want you," He said sitting us up.

I looked into his moss like eyes and melted. "Edward," I tired to say again but I couldn't say anything else out. So I did the only thing I knew to do, I showed him. I leaned in and closed the long gap that had separated us for way to long.

Edward looked slightly dazed before he started kissing me back. I could smell the sweet taste of forgiveness that radiated off both of us, it took all I had and more not to cry. I pulled away from him feeling my whole body swoon, just by taking in his expression, I kissed his lips one last time before placing my forehead against his and hugged him as tight as I could to me. "I hope that answers your question?" I whispered.

He laughed once. "Almost," He said kissing me again. We kept up our sweet reunion until my eyes started to droop. Making things a little less romantic, he hugged me tight against his chest and stroked my hair. I felt like all my worries, stresses and loneliness just fall from my shoulders.

"Maybe we should break up more often," I yawned.

"Bella, it's probably not a good time to joke about that." He chuckled.

I smiled the best I could until my eyes closed involuntary.

* * *

{NEXT MORNING}

When I woke up I could hear a light frustrated cry. I forced open my eyes to see Edward trying to soothe Renesmee by bouncing her lightly in his arms, as he paced the room. He started to hum to her and make goofy faces to get her to smile. But nothing seemed to be working, I finally sat up and decided to give him a break.

"Let me see her, I think she maybe hungry." I said holding my hands out for her. He turned his head my way and smiled.

"You're probably right." He sighed looking at her, "Well that's it I've come my conclusion." He said handing her over to me.

"And what is your conclusion?" I asked amused.

"That she isn't much of a daddy's girl when she's hungry," He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, trust me when I say she will be as soon as she doesn't get her way with me. Then she'll come running to you and you'll be putty in her hands." I said winking at him, He rolled his eyes at me playfully and then all of the sudden he managed to scoop me and the baby up in one swift motion. I giggle like some school girl, but then again I still was one.

But Renesmee didn't like her dad's playful antics of being jostled, when she was feeding. Edward kissed her tears away, and whispered apologies to her.I ran my hand up and down his arm, trying to soothe him from his worries of hurting her.

The week seemed to go by all too quick for my liking, of course I was thankful for snow melting and for the power coming back on but what I was going miss the most was the quality time I had with my small family.

Edward had decided to move us down stairs so we could watch T.V. He wouldn't allow me to do anything that involved me walking around, which kind of annoyed me to a degree.

I had already finished nursing Renesmee when I heard car doors slam from the garage. Edward was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess he had made when he cooked us lunch. He came back into the living with a huge smile on his perfect face and took the baby out of my hands and wrapped his free arm around me, kissing my forehead at me.

Alice came bouncing through the door and squealed when she took in the scene.

"Oh my gosh, let me hold her." She said taking my baby from Edward, "It's a good thing you look like your mommy." Alice cooed at the baby as she stroked her bronze curls. I laughed and Edward rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek.

Alice saw this exchange and cocked an eyebrow at us. "Well, well, well I see you two have been busy."

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked ignoring her little jab. As soon as I had got my words out, they both walked in from the kitchen. They looked up at us and grinned, as they took in our embrace.

They shook their heads at us and looked over towards Alice and found her cradling Renesmee.

Esme gasped and practically ran over to her. "My grand baby!" She said taking her from Alice. Carlisle briefly smiled at her and then his doctor insects started to kick in and went into questioning Edward on her health and my giving birth.

"What did you name her?" Alice asked kissing the tip of Renesmee nose.

"Bella and I have decided since you guys have done so much for us, that we decided to name her after her grandparents." Edward said squeezing my shoulder, "Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He said proudly.

We talked for hours after that, even Charlie came by with Sue and Seth. He grinned ear to ear when he heard Renesmee name and Sue looked like she had swallowed a whole lemonade the way she kept giving everyone sour looks. She barely glanced at Renesmee before excusing herself.

But I couldn't be bothered with her right now, I was to happy wrapped up in Edward's arms.

* * *

**Okay this not the end I may have one or two more chapters left but please cheek out my other story **

**FOREVER LOVE.**

**Review and remember I'm temporarily blind at the moment. SO NO FLAMES.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys just a chapter left and then the epilogue eek, so please keep reviewing.**

**Okay my resent new friend on Fanfiction asked me to check out her story and now I'm asking you to do the same please.  
**

Look Past The Veil has been nominated for the 'Bring Me To Life Awards', here  
is a link:

www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com.

She has been nominated for the: -Human Award (Best All-Human Story)  
-Bellie Award (Best Bella Story)  
- Canon Award (Best Story where the couples are the same as the Book)  
-Hero Award (Best Author)  
PLEASE CHECK THIS OUT. 

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I had literally begged Carlisle to let me go to school after about a week of solitaire confinement, on the other hand Edward was siding against me. He kept telling me over and over that I just had a baby and I needed to rest and completely heal before I went back. My response to that was to glare and to use my secret weapon…To cry.

So here I was now getting ready for my first day of senior year of NOT being pregnant. I mean don't get me wrong or anything I loved Renesmee and I would do anything for her. But I wanted so much for her to see me and Edward both walk across the stage on graduation day.

"Okay Bella, try these on." Alice said handing me a pair of skinny jeans and a much fitted blue v-neck blouse. "You know it still amazes me that you got your figure back, I just might have to rethink this whole baby thing after all." Alice said appraising me.

"Thanks." I muttered, taking Renesmee from her bassinet. She smiled up at me with her dark brown eyes and I couldn't help not to be thrilled that she had some part of me. I kissed her forehead and carefully walked down the stairs. To find Edward on the couch talking to Carlisle, to my guess probably trying to convince him against 'my brilliant idea'. As soon he saw me his worried expression broke out unto a wide grin.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" Edward ask coming over, taking Renesmee from me.

"Yeah, I'm just going to have a hard time leaving her today." I said biting my lip, trying to keep from crying.

"You know you could always stay here with her you know." Edward said wrapping one of his arms around me, and cradling the baby against us.

"We've already discussed this. I want to finish out my senior year and that includes actually going to school."

He kissed my forehead. "Always so stubborn, but I guess that's just part of your charm." He said leaning in for me to kiss him. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and stretched on my tip-toes.

He broke the kiss way to early for my liking but I could see that we were drawling in a crowd.

"Eww," Alice cringed. "It's so disgusting when you two make out." I rolled my eyes and took Renesmee from Edward and kissed her goodbye. Esme came over to take her and smiled.

"Don't worry Bella, she'll be perfectly fine." I glanced down at my sleeping baby and felt my heart slightly break.

"Call me if you need anything or…" I didn't get the chance to babble on, Edward had swooped me up off my feet bridle style. Making me gasp in surprise.

"Relax, Esme has raised six kids already." He said carrying me out to the car.

"Yeah I know," I sighed as he placed me in the passenger sit. He stayed hovering over me for a moment staring at me. I took advantage of the proximity and closed the space between us. He broke away from me way to soon, due to the fact we were already running late.

When we finally got to school, I could feel a wave of a bad case of nerves settle in the pit of my stomach. Edward watched me for a minute out of the corner of his eye, as he pulled into a free parking space.

"Are you okay Bells?" He asked worried.

"Yeah," I squeaked. He chuckled and came around to help me out, wrapping his arm around me as I hugged his arm for dear life. "Don't let me go Edward," I whispered.

"Never," He said holding onto me tighter. As we started to walk to class, it seemed like every eye was on us.

"Bella!" Yelled a very annoying voice, I glanced up and found Jessica running towards us. "Wow, you look great Bella." She said glancing at my flat stomach, "So what did you have?"

"A girl," I said looking up at Edward, to find him looking very impatient.

"That's sweet, so did you do a paternity test on who the father maybe?" She asked trying to sound innocent.

I twisted my hands in the hem of Edward's shirt and tired my best to unclench my teeth.

"She never had to Jessica, Bella isn't a tramp unlike you." Edward retorted back and walked around her, sending her a disgusted look. I grinned up at him and kissed his cheek.

"My hero," I giggled.

He laughed once. "You know me I've always had a thing for saving damsels in distress," He said winking at me.

School passed by uneventful well almost I should say, other then Jessica's rude comment. But everyone else seemed to be very support of. Edward had taking every opportunity he had to show off pictures he had stashed in his wallet of Renesmee. So that when every time someone would ask who she looked liked, he would simple whip them out and show off his pride and joy.

"You know Renesmee is going to be embarrassed when she's older and she hears about her father passing around her baby picture for everyone to see." I said on our way to the cafeteria.

"I haven't shown it to everybody," He defended.

"Edward you showed it around in the guy's locker room," I said shaking my head laughing.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I rolled my eyes at her playfully and lead her over to our table. "I'll go get our food," I said kissing her forehead before heading towards the lunch line.**

**I grabbed a tray and began to fill it with Bella's favorite foods. That's when I heard Mike and Tyler behind me.**

**"Yeah, she looks totally hot now and am finally going to make my move." Mike said bumping his fist with Tyler's.**

**"What are you going to do with the whole Edward issue?" Tyler whispered to him concerned.**

**"Please, Jessica told me that they were getting a divorce and you know what that means?" Mike said cocking an eyebrow at him, "She's going need a shoulder to cry on." My blood was boiling, making it hard to see straight. I tighten my grip on the lunch tray and tired to calm myself down.**

**"So what are you going to do with the whole kid thing?" Tyler asked.**

**Mike shrugged his shoulder.s "I could always ask Jessica to make some rumor up about me being the kid's dad." Before I knew what I was doing I flipped my tray over and grabbed Mike's collar and slammed him down on the ground and started to beat my fist into him.**

**I faintly heard the emerging crowd start to gather around us. Mike's nose was bleeding, mixing with my bloody knuckles.**

**"Edward!" Bella yelled running thou the crowd, I looked up at her momentarily and was briefly distracted looking into her brown eyes. That is until Mike had finally got his first punch in, knocking it straight into my jaw. I looked back at him and remembered every insult he had made against my Bella.**

**After a while of literally pounding Mike's face in, Mr. Banner pulled me off of what was left of Mike.**

**"That's enough Mr. Cullen, now go get cleaned up and then head to the principle office now!" He said pointing towards the exist.**

**Bella grabbed my hand and started to lead me out.**

**"NEXT TIME YOU'LL KEPT YOUR MOUTH CLOSE. THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE WHO SAY'S ANYTHING ELSE THAT SLANDERS BELLA OR MY DAUGHTER!" I roared. Bella pulled on my arm and force me out the door.**

Bella's P.O.V.

**_{Sorry for the sudden change of Point of View but I'm starting to narrow down to the end of the story so sorry}_**

I rushed Edward into the men's room and briefly looked at his knuckles. They were bleeding pretty badly and I tried not to dwell on that fact too much. I pulled out a couple of paper towels and wet them with warm water and gently took Edward's hand and dabbed lightly at his swallow fist.

"What did Mike say this time?" I asked looking up into his soft green eyes.

"The usual," He shrugged. I shook my head at him and threw away the bloody towels and carefully took his face in my hands.

"Edward?" I said sadly. "What am I going to do with you?" I said kissing his throbbing cheek as tenderly as I could.

"Just do what you always have done," He said leaning in glancing at my lips and looked me straight in the eyes. "Love me," He said kissing me.

* * *

**So what do you think please help me out and READ MY OTHER STORY _FOREVER LOVE _**PUPPY DOG FACE PLEASE DON'T DISAPPOINT ME. {TEAR}


	32. Chapter 33

**Hey guys SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE I'M SICK YET AGAIN AND WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER**

**ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V. **

Kissing Edward was pure bliss even if we were still in the men's room. With Edward he could turn any situation into some type of cheesy romance novel.

I pulled away from him and rested my forehead against his. He combed my hair with his long pale fingers and stared into my eyes. My heart was beating erratically in my chest, as he leaned in again for another kiss and I was all too eager to oblige him. That is until some freshman walked in ruining everything.

"Uh, sorry." Said a little blond headed boy, running out of the door. I couldn't help not to laugh, when Edward sighed frustrated. Sending a dark glare after the kid, who spoiled our moment.

"Be nice Edward," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "Besides if we don't go now the principle will come looking for us," I said kissing his cheek and lead him out the door.

We both headed in the small office and found Miss. Cope taping her nails against her keyboard. She looked up at us, well I should say at Edward and smiled.

"What can I do for you two kids?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes at Edward. I had to bite down on my lip, to keep from laughing. Edward removed his hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist tightly, as if to say he was already taken.

"Mr. Banner sent me here." He said sternly.

"Alright, Bella why don't you run along to class." Miss. Cope said patting her orange hair back into place.

"If you don't mind, I would like to tell Mr. Greene my side of the story." I said wrapping my arms around Edward protectively. I didn't want to think about having to go to school without him here to keep people from bashing me.

"Alright, go ahead and go in." She said pointing to Mr. Greene's office.

"Thank you," Edward said leading us away from Miss. Cope's flirty eyes.

I pouted my lips at Edward, "I guess I've got competition. Do I have to start a fight as well?"

Edward laughed at me and shook his head "They'll never be any competition when it comes to you Love." He said kissing me, before walking in Mr. Greene's office.

Mr. Greene looked up when he saw us. "So Mr. Cullen you finally decided to show up?" He asked taking his hacker chief from his three piece suit and dabbing at his bald head.

"Yes sir," Edward said briefly looking down at me. I gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed him to me.

"Go to class Miss. Cullen." Mr. Greene said dismissively.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to say something to you in private before you talk to Edward."

Edward looked down at me furrowing his brows, I glanced up at him and winked. "Very well, stand outside for a moment Mr. Cullen." Edward gave him a tight smile and looked down at me asking me' if I was sure'. I smiled at him and nodded and watched him leave the room.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**I closed the office door behind me and sat in one of the chairs outside the room. I tired to listen to what was being said but all I could make out were low mummers. I ran a hand through my hair and looked up to find Miss. Cope smiling up at me from her bug eye glasses.**

**An uneasy shiver went through me and I quickly looked away and tired to concentrate on something else. A few minutes later the office door flew open and Bella stood there smiling down at me.**

**I grabbed her hand and lowered her down to sit on my lap. "So what was that all about back there?" I asked moving a strand of hair behind her ear.**

**She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh what ever do you mean?" She asked innocently, looking up at me from underneath her long dark lashes. I lost my train of thought for a second as I stared at her stunning face. I shook my head slightly and I was about to question her about it again, when Mr. Greene popped his head out of his office door.**

**"Mr. Cullen please come back in here," He said nodding his head at me.**

**"Yes sir," I said kissing Bella's cheek and followed him back into his office.**

**I sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs across from him and waited for my verdict. "So Mr. Cullen I'm going to let you off the hook this time but I don't want any other incidents like this to happen again or you want be walking the stage for graduation." I nodded my head astonished, what had Bella done to get me out of trouble this time.**

** "Thank you sir." I said practically running out to meet a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes.**

**"So how did it go?" She giggled, I shook my head and scooped her up in my arms. Miss. Cope sighed at the sight of us, as I carried my Bella out the door.**

**She buried her face in my chest and sighed contently. I leaned down and softly kissed her hair. "I hope you don't mind us ditching the rest of our classes. There something I want to show you," She looked up at me and smiled.**

**"Sounds like a plan to me," She said running her fingers through my hair. I placed her gently in the car and hurried around to the driver side.**

**"So do you mind telling me now what you did to get me out of being suspended?"**

**She shrugged her petite shoulders, "Just told him that the baby has put a lot of stress on you and you weren't yourself when you pounded Mike's face in." She said laughing at the last part.**

**"You're amazing you know that." I stated pulling out of the school parking lot.**

**On our way there I felt nerves course thou me as I thought about what was about to do. I parked the car at the garage, and ran around the car and opened Bella's door.**

Bella's P.O.V.

I could tell that Edward was nervous about something and I found it very cute. I kept my eyes on his and let him lead me towards the forest. I cocked my eyebrow at him, "Trust me." He winked, I smiled and let him lead me about a mile or so in before coming to a stop.

There stood in the middle of the sea of trees was a small but cozy stone cabin. My dream cabin, I looked up at Edward and saw that he was watching me.

I looked back at the enchanting house in amazement, it was a stone cottage. Honeysuckle's climbed up on the stone wall like a lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. Roses bloomed in a handkerchief-sized garden under the windows. There was a little path of flat stones that led up to the quaint arched wooden door.

"Did you buy this?" I asked wide eyed. It was so breathing taking that it hardly seemed real.

"No," He shook his head. "I built it," He said sheepishly. I looked up at him and smiled. "The reason I'd never have told you about my summer was because I was building this for you." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Why?"

"Because I promised you that I would and plus I figure it would be a fresh start for the both of us." He said kissing the top of my head.

"It's beautiful Edward," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him down towards me. This kiss was much sweeter than the one in the bathroom, this kiss was filled with nothing more than pure bliss and a since of homecoming.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Seven years later-**

"Mr. Thomas Scott Cooper," Announced the Dean of Ministrations.

I squeezed Edward's hand and mine as we waited for him to announce us. It was hard to believe that both Edward and I had finished high school and college with Master degree's. I took great satisfaction being able to say that.

"Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen," Mr. Arthur announced dryly. I bit my lip and walked on stage proudly. I heard each and everyone of the Cullen's and my parents screaming and yelling for me. I looked over at them and smiled as I saw bouncing bronze curls. Renesmee sat proudly on Emmett's shoulders clapping her small hands. She smiled her heart breaking smile, looking more and more like Edward everyday.

Her brown eyes gleamed with excitement and I stuck my tongue out at her, making her laugh at me. I grabbed my diploma and waited for Edward on the other side. He looked gorgeous in his black robe, only he could ever pull something off so hideous.

As soon as he saw me he grabbed me up his arms and spun me around. I couldn't hold back the strain of giggles that escaped my lips.

He chuckled at me and pulled my hair away from my ear and whispered low. "I'm so proud of you Bella," He said kissing my temple.

I laughed and congratulated him too, and listen halfheartedly to the rest of Mr. Arthur's yearly speech about the rest of our lives. I looked at Edward, when he said that and saw everything I could have asked for and more.

"I now introduce you to the class of 2017!" Hats flew up in the air and I watched them for a brief moment before looking over at Edward.

His smile was so breathtaking that it almost brought me to tears. "Edward?" I asked, he turned to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes Love?" He asked kissing the tip of my nose. I stood up on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

FORGIVE MISTAKES REMEMBER I'M SICK AND ABOUT TO PASS OUT FROM EXHAUSTION.

**Yay, I'm done am so thankful for everyone that read and reviewed and I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending I thought it would be a great ending and I'm satisfied with it all so. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**_SNEAK PEEK: MY CHOICE_**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**"I'M NOT GOING ANY WHERE, I CAN'T AND I WANT!" I screamed, throwing my clothes out of the packed suitcase.**

**"Bella calm down," Renee said worried. But I couldn't seem to get a grip on the pain that seemed to over lap me. I doubled over, clutching my stomach as I hit the cold floor. My sobs came out harder and harder as the realization kicked in.**

**He wasn't coming back, he had no plans to do so. He has better things to do with his time other than spend it with a worthless, plain, boring human like myself.**

**He deserved to have someone as equal as he was, someone who was the exact opposite from me.**

**"I don't know what else to do?" Charlie said throwing his hands up in frustration.**

**"Maybe we should hospitalize her?" Renee said glancing down at me, fighting her own set of tears.**

**I shook my head at them and gripped the roots of my hair pulling it slightly to distract the ripping and tarring at my heart.**

**I couldn't leave him, No I had to stay. I had to stay not just for what use to be but for the reason of my own sanity. If I leave now then everything would only seem like a dream and I couldn't have that.**

** Charlie took one last look before he walked out of the room shaking his head at me. Renee leaned down carefully and helped me up, onto my bed. "Shh, Baby it's alright." She said smoothing my hair from my face. "I'm going to leave, okay? Just call me if you anything." I nodded my head and buried my face farther into my pillow smothering my face, trying to dry my tears.**

**She patted my back and left closing the door on her way. I didn't know how long I cried but as soon as all the tears had ran out. I fell into an exhausted sleep.**

**

* * *

**

Hey guys remember to review and I'll post the rest of this story tomorrow.


	33. What You All Have Been Waiting For

**Okay guys the majority has vote and SEQUEL. It's called _A Thing Called Life _it's much more funnier and much more drama.**

**It will be posted today so make sure look it up and I hope you all like it's going to much better than Is It To Late?**

**Thanks Ode1990**


	34. You just thought you were done

Hey guys I bet you all thought this story was done well, I have some exciting news. I'm editing this story thanks to a great Beta who's approached me wanting to take on the task. I have somewhat grown in my ability to write and wanted to redeem myself. The story is under the same name please check it out and tell me what you think. It's going to be a lot better, more drama, more depth meaning describing backgrounds. There will be no author's notes just their story. Please check it out and let me know what you think.

Thanks Ode1990 aka Brooklyn


End file.
